


Sector Seven

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 73,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a post-apocalyptic world, Cesc Fabregas has just been exiled from his home in the city of Eden to live on the outskirts of society in what is known as the Sectors. Raul Gonzales runs Sector Seven with an iron fist.  Can Cesc find a place to call home?</p><p> </p><p>(Idea borrowed from Kit Rocha's Beyond series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Cesc stumbled down the alleyway, shivering in his tight white t-shirt, his feet aching from running all day. He looked over his shoulder, and that man was still following him. 

“Come on, pretty boy. I just want to talk,” the man called and Cesc started to move even faster even though he had no idea where he was going. He couldn’t go home. He didn't know anyone in Sector Seven who could he could turn to for help. He had nothing.

He blindly turned a corner and slammed into a wall of flesh.

“What the fuck?” spat a tall blond man who reached out to steady Cesc before he tumbled to the ground.

“I’m sorry!” Cesc yelled and tried to get away from this new danger. He spied tattoos on his wrists which said he was in a gang of some sort. Cesc had heard about these gangs in the sectors.

The blond held him firm. “Calm down, sweetheart,” he said as he glanced up at the man who was chasing him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“N-n-othing,” the man stuttered. “I just...the lad was lost and I was seeing if I could help.”

“Do we look fucking stupid to you?” laughed a man with Cesc’s captor. Cesc glanced over and saw a tall, dark and handsome man wearing a leather vest which showed off a beautiful canvas of tattoos.

“Danny, I think we should take this gentleman over to see Raul. You know how Raul feels about people fucking with innocent boys,” said the blond.

“I think you’re right, Geri.”

But even as they spoke, the man was backing up. “I wasn’t going to hurt him!”

“Then why the fuck is he terrified of you?” Geri said with a growl.

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING,” the man yelled and took off running.

Neither Danny nor Geri made any move to follow him. “Asshole,” Danny muttered.

Their attentions turned to Cesc who was shaking.

Geri let go of him, and Cesc backed up and crashed into the wall. He shrunk down and hunched against it.

“Whoa, we’re not going to hurt you,” Geri said as he crouched down in front of Cesc. “Hey.”

He reached a hand out and Cesc flinched, so Geri retreated back. 

“That’s a skittish one,” Danny frowned. “What’s your name?”

“Cesc,” he muttered.

“Where are you from?”

Cesc’s eyes shot up to Danny’s face. “Eden.”

Danny nodded, believing it as he took in the impractical clothes Cesc had on. Tight leather trousers, a thin white shirt, and some hideously uncomfortable looking shoes.

“What are you doing out here?” Geri asked, desperate to check Cesc over to see if he was okay. The boy was pale and shaking.

“I was exiled,” Cesc said, as he glanced around to see if there was a way to get away from these men, but the alley was narrow and the men were large, both sporting muscular frames that a less terrified Cesc might have appreciated.

“What for?” Danny asked suspiciously. “Steal something?”

Cesc met his eyes. “I was at a party.”

“You get exiled for partying? And Eden is supposed to be some fucking kind of paradise?” Geri asked.

“Let me see your code,” Danny demanded.

“Dan,” Geri said in a low voice, but Cesc offered his right arm, revealing the bar code by which all of the residents of Eden were identified. Danny had a small device which he used to scan the code.

He let out a low whistle. “Damn.”

“What?” Geri asked. 

“Your father is Arsene Wenger,” Danny said almost accusatorially. Wenger was the governor of Eden. “Doesn’t say what you got chucked out for, though.”

“I told you, I was at a party.” Cesc snatched his arm back and curled further into himself.

“What kind of party?” Danny demanded.

“Dan, leave it,” Geri said, this time standing to meet his friend’s eye. He took a step back, leaving a clear path for Cesc. “Look, kid. You can go if you want...”

“Gerard!” It was Danny’s turn to be annoyed. If they had Wenger’s kid in their hands. It was entirely possible that Wenger would have a change of heart and want his darling son back. And want to reward the people who found him.

Geri ignored him. “You can go if you want,” he repeated gently. The fear in Cesc’s eyes was breaking his heart. What had happened to him? Geri had the overwhelming urge to protect Cesc from the world. From Sector Seven.

Cesc’s eyes darted to the clear path. He could escape. But to where?

“Or,” Geri said, “you can come with us. We’ll find you a place to sleep and get you a hot meal.”

Cesc’s stomach let out an audible grumble. He’d not eaten all day.

Danny realized what Geri was doing and backed down. He took a step to the side, leaving the path clear.

“You won’t hurt me?” Cesc asked softly.

“I make you a promise,” Geri said as he held out a hand, palm up. “You put yourself in my hands, and no one will ever hurt you again.”

Cesc’s brown eyes were wide and trusting. He took the hand. “Okay.”

Danny had a dozen things his sarcastic brain wanted to spout, but when Gerard put an arm around Cesc to guide him back toward The Broken Circle, Danny held his tongue. Raul was going to have a fit when Geri showed up with this boy, hovering like a mother hen.

As they approached the club Cesc slowed down. “We’re going there?”

“Yes,” Geri said. “They made an excellent hamburger.”

“Hamburger?” Cesc said with a trace of a drool.

“If you’re good, we’ll get you fries,” Danny whispered in his ear, watching Cesc shrink into Geri. 

“Dan!” Geri said as he pulled Cesc closer to him.

They entered the club, the music and the rowdy voices assaulting Cesc’s senses. I Eden, everything was composed and kept quiet. The house he’d grown up in was like a tomb it was so silent. Even the party he’d been busted at hadn’t been half this. A bunch of rich kids playing at being bad.

Cesc’s eyes were overwhelmed as he tried to find something to look at. And then he saw a figure writhing around a pole on the stage and his jaw fell open.

Gerard was laughing at him. “That’s Guti. Would you like to meet him?”

“I...” Cesc sputtered but was unable to make a thought form in his head as he got warm just watching the man.

Geri let them over to the bar where a gorgeous freckled man was wiping down the surface. “Geri, what have you drug in?”

“Fer, can we get him a hamburger and fries?”

Fernando looked like he wanted to ask a question, but kept it to himself as he glanced at Danny.

Danny gave him a “I’m so not involved in this” look, and Fernando smirked. Danny disappeared to the back.

“You want cheese on that?”

“Yes,” Cesc said quickly as he sat on a barstool that Geri indicated. Geri didn’t take the empty one next to him, but stood protectively beside Cesc. Cesc looked around the place, eyes forever straying back to Guti who was still dancing, commanding the attention of most of the club.

“Gerard. Who’s your friend?”

Geri turned to see Raul Gonzales headed for him. He laid a hand on Cesc’s back and stood firm. Raul had a dark look in his eyes. Fucking Danny had fucking run to Raul and ratted him out.

“This is Cesc.”

“Cesc,” Raul said and took a breath to control the stream of obscenities about to fly from his mouth.

Cesc could feel the anger radiating off the man. 

“Geri, can we talk?” Raul said carefully.

“Sure,” Geri said as he looked around to see if there was anyone he trusted enough to look after Cesc.

“Bring your friend,” Raul said as he turned away angrily.

Cesc almost opened his mouth to whine about his cheeseburger, but when Geri grabbed his arm a little roughly. “Whatever happens, do not leave my side.”

Panic started to fill Cesc again. “What does he want?”

“Do not speak,” Geri hissed as the followed Raul to the back of the club to the stairs which lead to the private party room.

The room was empty as only Raul was allowed to throw parties which he did on a regular basis. Geri closed the door behind them.

“What the fuck are you even thinking? Have you actually gone brain dead?” Raul exploded and Cesc shrank behind Geri. “That is goddamn Arsene Wenger’s son. Arsene Wenger could cause shit for us so bad you don’t even want to fucking imagine it. Jesus Christ!”

“He was about to get attacked on the street,” Geri said in a controlled tone.

“His father is the god damned governor of Eden.” Raul stepped toward Geri menacingly, but Geri stood his ground. Raul looked over his shoulder at the cowering boy. “Get out here where I can see you.”

Cesc let out a squeak, but Geri pulled him forward, leaving a hand on his hip protectively.

“Why were you exiled?” Raul demanded.

“Uhm...” Cesc began. “I was at a party....”

“Cut the bullshit. Your daddy is the governor, what could you possibly do that would be so bad Daddy couldn’t even save you?”

Cesc’s eyes met Raul’s with a strength born from years of being spoken to in the exact same tone as his father. “Fornication. I was charged with fornication. My father disowned me.”

The way the word fell from Cesc’s too pretty not to be a virgin lips make Geri’s cock stir. Sex? The kid had been exiled for sex?

A small smile threatened the corners of Raul’s mouth. “Are you a dirty slut, little Cescito?”

“No!” Cesc turned so pink Geri could see it standing behind him.

“No?” Raul asked as he leaned in closer. “You look like you enjoy getting fucked. Don’t you think he looks like he enjoys it?”

“I never did!” Cesc shouted and then wished the floor would open up and swallow him. 

“You get exiled for fornication, you said,” Raul asked, close enough now that Cesc could smell him. “In the sectors we call that fucking.”

“We got busted...before...,” Cesc said and trailed off in utter embarrassment.

“Oh, Geri. I see why you brought him here,” Raul said as he stepped back from Cesc who was just about gagging for it. “So your father isn’t going to come looking for you?”

Cesc shook his head, tears threatening. 

Raul sighed as he watched the boy break. “We don’t have freeloaders around here,” Raul said to Geri. “Fernando needs help at the bar. You have a week to prove you have something to contribute or we’re sending you out, understood?”

“Out?” Cesc asked.

“To the communes,” Raul clarified and watched the boy pale at the mention of the farms where people were literally worked to death.

“I can work,” Cesc said quickly even though tonight was the first time he’d even been in a club, let alone have any idea what things went on there. He’d do anything.

“Good,” Raul said as the door opened and a plate appeared.

“Someone ordered a cheeseburger?”

A face followed it and Cesc recognized the dancer he’d seen when he’d first come in. 

“It’s for Geri’s foundling,” Raul said as he crossed the room to lay on a bed done in silk sheets.

“Well hello, pretty,” Guti said as though he hadn’t commandeered the plate just so he had an excuse to come up and check out the new boy that everyone couldn’t stop talking about downstairs.

Cesc went pink again as Guti’s eyes raked over him.

“Careful,” Raul said as he enjoyed watching Guti. “Geri’s already staked a claim.”

Guti made a pout. “Geri, you know the Gonzales family shares, right?”

“Give him his cheeseburger,” Geri growled as he snatched the plate out of Guti’s hand and presented it to Cesc.

Cesc grabbed the burger off the plate and had nearly half of it stuffed in his face before he realized everyone in the room was staring at him. He swallowed. “Sorry.”

Guti’s face broke into a predatory smile. “Oh honey, if you gobble cock with half that enthusiasm, you are gonna do just fine here in Sector Seven.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti gets to know the new recruit

After Cesc finished eating, nearly wanting to lick the plate it all tasted so good, he realized how exhausted he was. With a wide yawn, he laid back on the couch he’d been sitting on.

“Tired, princess?” Guti asked with a purr, curled up at Raul’s side on the bed.

“Guti,” Geri growled from the chair he was sat on near Cesc, still hovering protectively. In truth, Geri was confused by the way he wanted to shelter the wide-eyed boy from Eden. Geri was famously a lone wolf. Happy to take part in any of the fun and games that Raul organized in his compound, but never taking anyone home to warm his bed.

“Geri, you need to finish your runs for the day?” Raul said pointedly.

“I think Danny was going to get them done,” Geri said, unwilling to leave Cesc’s side.

“Danny is downstairs waiting for you,” Guti reported. “You still owe Sector Thirteen ten crates of whiskey.”

“And you need to get me those kegs for tomorrow night’s party,” Raul added.

“You make liquor?” Cesc asked, astonished, as all alcohol was illegal in Eden. He’d once had a sip of champagne from his mother (it was the governor’s privilege), but whiskey?

“God, if he gets any more innocent, my cock is going to explode,” Guti groaned and buried his face into Raul’s chest. Raul had been combing his fingers through Guti’s long, blond locks, and smiled at Geri. 

“Go.”

“Who will look after Cesc?” Geri demanded.

“I told you that he could stay,” Raul said levelly. “He will be looked after.”

Reluctantly, Geri got to his feet. Ballack was going to bust his balls as it was for turning up so late, and the last thing they needed was issues with the Germans from Sector Thirteen.

Cesc watched him walk out with big eyes, and when Geri looked back, he almost told Raul to find someone else to do the run. But the ink on his wrists reminded him that he was a Gonzales and that Raul’s word was the law.

“I’ll come and see you when I get back,” he promised.

Cesc nodded quickly, sinking down into the couch cushions as Geri left. He closed his eyes tight. If he could pretend to be asleep, maybe Raul and Guti would just leave him here and he could...

The cushions next to him sank down and a heady scent filled Cesc’s senses. 

“You’re so pretty, princess,” Guti whispered as he ran his fingers across Cesc’s cheek. “No wonder Geri is so protective of you.”

Cesc opened his eyes and found himself staring into two deep blue pools. This time the look on Guti’s face wasn’t so predatory. He was curious. Kind.

“Your name is Cesc?” Guti asked quietly.

He nodded. “Francesc.”

“Francesc,” Guti tried the rich sound of the name on his tongue and found he liked it. “Why did you leave Eden, princess?”

“I was exiled,” Cesc said as he realized that he wasn’t scared of Guti any more. There was kindness behind his eyes that made Cesc want to trust him. 

“What did you do, princess? They say your father is Arsene Wenger?”

Cesc nodded. “I wasn’t the son he wanted.”

Guti felt a pang of his own childhood deep within him. “Who are you?”

Cesc shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said in a small voice.

Raul watched Guti seduce the young boy from Eden with a finesse that was intoxicating. Their words had fallen to a whisper, but Guti was lightly touching Cesc, and Cesc wasn’t protesting or shying away. Geri would flip if he got back from Sector Thirteen and find out that Guti had deflowered his boy already.

* * * *

Danny glanced at Geri, sullen and silent in the passenger seat of the truck they were driving out to Sector Thirteen with the weekly delivery. “That boy got into your head, didn’t he?”

Geir shot him a glare. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Danny let out a low chuckle. “I just find it entertaining that you, of all people, would get all melty over a nothing-but-trouble boy straight out of Eden.”

Geri sighed. “He’s just...so helpless. His family abandoned him. Left him to fend for himself with no skills to do so.”

Danny nodded. “I know. If you’re going to leave them helpless, you should at least provide for them.”

Geri sighed. “And what did I do? Left him with Guti.”

Danny laughed. “Oh, Guti is harmless. He’s a loud, obnoxious son of a bitch, but he’s harmless.”

“He’s a whore,” Geri grumbled. 

“Well, your Cesc is not. He probably fell asleep on a bed in the play room and will wake up in the morning as innocent as ever.”

“He said he was exiled for fornication,” Geri said. “Maybe he’s not so innocent.” Even as he said the words he knew they were bullshit. The way Cesc had gone pink at the mention of fornication. He’d said he’d been caught before anything had happened. Even if he hadn’t. Even if Cesc wasn’t a virgin, he’d surely never been fucked properly.

“If that kid has ever had a cock in his ass, I’ll blow you every day for the rest of your life,” Danny chuckled.

“Like I’d want your pathetic blow jobs,” Geri shot back as they approached the border with Sector Thirteen. There was little to be told between the sectors from a distance, but the trained eye could see that the Germans in Sector Thirteen had less flamboyant tastes than those in Sector Seven.

“You’re late,” grumbled Manuel, Michael Ballack’s right hand man as he opened the door to the club the Germans called home.

“We had an incident,” Danny shrugged. “You want the fucking hooch or not?”

‘Why anyone in our sector drinks that poison when we brew our own beer is beyond me,” Manuel said as he signaled two burly men to unload the truck. “He’s upstairs.”

“No accounting for taste,” Danny said as he led the way up the dark, back stairs. Knocking on the door, Danny waited to be invited in. You just didn’t open doors in the sectors.

“That fucking better be my whiskey!” called a voice followed by a trail of German curses.

Danny pushed the door opened and flashed a bottle of amber liquid. “You can blame Gerard.”

“Pique, were you too busy fucking to bring my whiskey?” Michael asked as Geri tried to ignore the German’s taunts. Michael was sitting behind a desk that was covered with stacks of paper, and a large stein of beer sat before him. Michael took a swig.

“Nothing compares to you, Bally,” Geri replied.

“You can have it when you want it,” Michael winked at the uncomfortable man.

“Or not,” muttered a figure in the shadows, and Geri realized that it was Michael’s lover, Alexi. Geri wondered if Michael and Alexi still thought it was a secret that they were fucking, insisting that Alexi’s near constant presence at the German compound was simply to keep up American/German relations. No one liked the American’s vodka that much. Everyone called the pair “Balallas” and Danny had once told him that they had matching tattoos hidden away on their bodies.

“Hey Lalas,” Danny said. “You here for some real alcohol?”

Alexi flipped his middle finger at Danny who set the bottle he was holding on Michael’s desk. 

“You got the kegs for Raul?”

“Maybe,” Michael said as he deftly spun open the bottle of whiskey and took a pull right from the bottle. Danny tried not to make a face as he imagined whiskey tainted with beer. He liked a beer from time to time, but ruining perfectly good whiskey with beer aftertaste should be a crime. “Not bad.”

“Not bad,” Danny rolled his eyes. “We’re still good for next Thursday?”

“As always,” Michael said. “Alexi is bringing a few boys as well.”

“We think there’s going to be trouble?” Geri asked, finally focusing on the conversation. Every month, the three gangs which controlled the alcohol trade in the sectors went in together to get their grain shipments. All of the food from the communes was supposed to go directly to Eden, with charity shipments that wouldn’t have fed 10% of the sector population a starvation diet being passed along. Gang bosses like Raul and Michael teamed up to make deals directly with the communes to get grain and other food, trading alcohol and other luxuries to the desperate commune population.

Michael shrugged. “I talked with Raul about this. I haven’t heard anything specific, but there seems to be some unease.”

Danny nodded. “We’ll bring a few extras as well.”

“Good,” Michael nodded. “They should have you loaded up. Next time, try to be here on schedule?”

“You fucking Germans and your schedules,” Danny rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to be late again.

* * * *

When Geri returned to the play room, he quietly opened the room and found Cesc was gone. In a panic, he crashed into the room and began checking every corner. Maybe he was hiding.

“Cesc?” he called loudly, tossing aside pillows and knocking over chairs.

“Relax,” Raul said from the door, shirtless and sipping a glass of whiskey. “Guti took him to bed.”

“He’s in bed with Guti?” Geri yelled.

“He’s asleep. We couldn’t even get him out of those ridiculous clothes to get comfortable,” Raul said as he topped up the glass in his hand with the bottle in his other and handed it to Geri. “Guti is getting as protective of that kid as you are.”

Geri swallowed any reply he wanted to make with a slug of whiskey. It burned down his throat.

“How was Ballack?” Raul changed the subject and took a drink from the bottle. He and Geri sat on the couch.

“Worried about next week. What’s up?”

Raul shook his head. “I don’t know, but he and Tim have both talked to me about being nervous something is a foot in the communes,” he said, mentioning the head of the Americans in Sector One. “I think they’re paranoid, but you don’t stay alive in the sectors without being a little paranoid.” He reached out an arm to Geri and Geri cuddled into the familiar warmth.

They sat quietly for a few moments, Geri’s exhausted self wanting to give in and close his eyes in the comfort of of Raul’s embrace, but needing to go find Cesc and check he was okay.

“What do you see in this boy?” Raul asked.

Geri thought for a moment. “I have no idea. But he needs someone.”

“You want to be needed?” Raul asked.

“I don’t know,” Geri said, too tired to want to analyze his feelings. 

“Go,” Raul kissed his temple. “But don’t bother Guti, okay?”

“I’m not dealing with Guti,” Geri agreed as he finished the whiskey and slipped out. He found his way down to Guti’s rooms, slowly pushing open the door. 

In the low light coming from a candle still lit on the bedside table, he saw Guti wrapped around a fully clothed Cesc. Cesc’s face was at peace as he snuffled in his sleep.

Blue eyes opened as Geri crept in.

“Get in,” Guti invited.

Geri shook his head, instead taking a seat in padded chair near the bed. He didn’t want Cesc to feel trapped when he woke up in the morning. 

Guti just shook his head and snuggled back into Cesc. More for Guti.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc awakens in Guti's bed.

Cesc was warm when he came back to life. Very warm. And he felt safe. So safe. He snuffled and snuggled into....

There was someone in his bed! His eyes shot open. 

“Shhh, princess,” said the person next to him.

Memories of being exiled and....Cesc started to pull away.

“Hey, you’re safe,” the voice said again, and Cesc started to focus on the sleepy blond in bed with him. “You’re safe.”

Cesc stilled, eyes wide as he recalled where he was and who he was with. He turned his head. “Geri...?”

“Right here.”

Cesc saw him sitting by the bed and reached a hand to him. Geri took it and slid down into the bed with the pair. He ignored Guti’s smirk and slid his arms around Cesc, pulling the warm body into him. It felt too good.

“He said he’d come back,” Guti said as he couldn’t resist touching the side of Cesc’s face. “Don’t you trust him?”

Cesc ignored the question. He didn’t trust any one.

“You poor thing,” Guti said as he leaned forward and kissed Cesc’s forehead. He knew Geri was going to be annoyed with him, but how could he not. This bundle of innocence all wrapped up in this gorgeous boy who, with every fearful glance, had desire burning inside of him.

Exile for attempting to fornicate? Willing to take the risk when the price was so high?

Guti’s began to kiss the side of Cesc’s face, dotting the smooth skin with damp patches. He was so soft. Cesc began to relax under the gentle touches the way he had the night before, and made Guti bolder as he slipped a hand around Cesc and laid it on his ass.

Geri could feel what Guti was up to, and part of him wanted to drag Cesc out of there and keep him from this, but the rest of him wanted Cesc so badly. Wanted to make this repressed child of Eden blossom. There was passion running deep inside of him and Geri could make it...

Cesc let out a little whimper as Guti gently caressed his ass, fingers starting to wander between the cheeks. Geri suppressed a groan as Guti way too deliberately brushed Geri’s cock on his way.

“You’re allowed to feel good about your body,” Guti whispered. “You’re allowed to let loose and feel.”

“You’ll think I’m a slut,” Cesc said even as he pressed against Guti, willing his fingers to find whatever it was they were looking for. He’d heard rumors about men who let other men put their cocks in their asses, but all anyone he’d known had ever dared were touching each other’s cocks and one boy who’d sworn he’d had his mouth on someone’s cock.

His mouth!

“Oh baby, I don’t believe in sluts,” Guti sighed as Geri gave in to temptation and pressed his cock up against Cesc’s backside. He had his face buried in Cesc’s soft, dark curls. “I believe that everyone has a right to feel good and share with anyone who wants to share.”

“And no one stops you?” Cesc asked and then let out a gasp as Geri’s hardening cock nestled between the cheeks of his ass. He felt his own cock stiffen in response and he bit his lip, ashamed at liking this so much.

“Everyone is allowed to say no, princess,” Guti promised him. “Everyone can set their own limits, but when you let those limits go, when you give in to everything that feels good, that’s when you really enjoy it.”

Cesc’s senses were exploding. Two men were pressed against him. Guti was nuzzling his neck. Geri’s cock, oh my god his hard cock.

“Say stop if you want us to,” Geri whispered in his ear, but Cesc couldn’t have done that if his father had walked in.

“Don’t,” Cesc begged, and Geri knew he was begging for more. Resisting the urge to grind his cock harder into Cesc, Geri slipped a hand down between Cesc and Guti and rubbed at his cock inside those ridiculous leather trousers.

Cesc groaned. “Geri...”

Guti licked his lips. “You want him to touch your cock?”

Now? Here? Like this?

Even as Cesc struggled against the urge, Guti unbuttoned his trousers, tugging at the zip and unnecessarily rubbing against his hardened shaft that as it struggled against it’s enclosure.

“You aren’t wearing any pants,” Guti hissed into his ear and Cesc whimpered.

Cesc hadn’t been. They ruined the way the tight leather showed off his perfectly round ass. He really want a whore...

“You do whatever feels good,” Guti assured him. “Nothing wrong with that.”

It did feel good, Cesc thought even as he raised his hip so Guti could shove the trousers down. It felt so good so how was it wrong? What was wrong with feeling good?

His cock sprang free and Cesc let out another moan. Geri was going to touch it. He was going to touch his cock and....

Geri’s hand closed around Cesc’s sensitive flesh in a loose grip, and Cesc could have died. He’d touched his own cock a few times, but this...this...

“Tell him how much you like his cock, Geri,” Guti ordered.

“I like it a lot,” Geri groaned as he pressed up against Cesc and started to stroke, mindful of the dry, sensitive flesh.

Cesc bucked against him. “Yes, Geri...yes.” He was trembling in the arms of these men. He’d been the daring one in his group of friends. Willing to suggest things that scandalized others. But he’d never though this...this would be possible.

“It’s okay,” Guti praised as he held on to Cesc. “Let go.”

With a shuddering groan, Cesc’s cock exploded in Geri’s hand. It was too much, too good, why was this not allowed?

Cesc panted against Guti as Geri cuddled him close, releasing his softening member, still hard against his backside. “I...”

“Shhh, princess,” Guti said. “You liked that.”

“Yes,” Cesc said even as his face flushed red with shame. He was such a slut. Who came that quickly....?

And all over Guti’s bed, Cesc realized as his cheeks flushed deeper.

“I’m sorry,” Cesc said.

“For what?” Guti asked. “Nothing here is wrong.”

“I...got...I got it on....”

Geri let out a deep chuckle as he realized what Cesc was apologizing for. “Baby, there’s been more cum on these sheets than you can ever dream about.”

And then Cesc felt ashamed of his stupidity. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop. Saying. That,” Guti growled, more of an angry kitten than anything truly menacing. “Your body is not shameful.”

Cesc nodded, wanting to believe him. Believe that this was all okay. Wanting to...

“Geri?”

“Yes, baby?” Geri asked.

“You...your...do you want me...?”

Geri’s mind reeled as he realized what Cesc was asking. What he was offering. How important that offer was to Cesc. “Baby, I want whatever you want to do to me.”

Geri rolled onto his back as he looked at Cesc, who struggled to roll over in his half off trousers. Guti helped him shove the garment the rest of the way off, tugging the sheet up to preserve a little bit of Cesc’s fragile modesty. Geri was still in yesterday’s jeans, a clear bulge straining the front of them.

“You want him to take off his jeans?” Guti asked as he cuddled an arm around Cesc’s middle, taking over the crack of his ass as a warm spot to nuzzle his cock.

“Yes,” Cesc said with a false bravado.

“You want to see that cock?”

“Yes,” Cesc said, with the slightest waver. A real live cock? 

“If he gets it out, you’ll have to touch it,” Guti warned.

“Only if he wants to,” Geri growled. Oh god, he wanted to. Geri had to close his eyes against the lust in Cesc’s eyes. Those eyes could make him cum...

“I want to,” Cesc swallowed hard. Touch a cock. Wasn’t that what he was trying to do when he was getting exiled? Wasn’t that what he and Bojan had been trying to do? Risked everything for something that was being offered to him? Offered to him with no consequence. From a beautiful man who protected him?

Geri unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off, letting them tumble off the bed in a heap, briefly enjoying that Guti got more upset with clothes left on his floor than cum in his sheets.

Cesc caught sight of that cock and moaned. It was so big! Standing proud and erect in a riot of curly hair. 

“It’s a nice one,” Guti praised as he’d seen his share of cocks in the sectors. Gerard’s was one of the most perfectly sculpted. Someone really ought to make a dildo out of that. It was a shame Raul didn’t want to get into the sex trade.

Cesc reached out a hand that trembled ever so slightly. Just a little touch. If he didn’t like it, they said he could stop. 

Geri closed his eyes, unable to handle the sight of Cesc, so when a tentative hand closed around his throbbing cock, he moaned.

“Too hard, did I squeeze it too hard?” Cesc asked as his hand sprang away.

Guti chuckled. “That was a good sound, princess. Make him do that again.”

Emboldened, Cesc reached out, once again closing his hand around the hot and surprisingly soft cock despite its fierce demeanor. He’d touched his own when he had been daring, but in those cases, he’d been so focused on how his cock felt, he hadn’t, well, noticed how his cock felt.

Geri gripped the sheets and Cesc experimentally twisted his hand, gazing in wonder at Geri’s face as the pleasure twisted across his face.

“Powerful, isn’t it?” Guti whispered.

Cesc sat up a little to get a better grip and a view of Geri’s muscular frame. There was little spare fat on his body. It was glorious. Cesc soaked it in as he twisted again.

“Try fondling his balls,” Guti suggested, knowing Geri like that. 

“Lube,” Geri gasped as Cesc’ grip grew stronger.

Guti reached for the stash he always kept handy while Cesc released the cock and spied the heavy sacks. 

“It feels good if you touch those?” Cesc asked in wonder as he gingerly took one in his hand, feeling the weight of it before experimentally fondling it. Geri moaned again.

“How about your stroke his cock in one hand and fondle his balls with the other?” Guti suggested in a whisper.

“Guti!” Geri growled. As if the innocence on Cesc’s face, the wonder and the joy, weren’t enough, Guti giving him dirty ideas was going to send him over.

Guti filled Cesc’s palm with lube and let him loose on Geri. He was making a bit of a sloppy mess of things, but as he worked Geri’s cock and balls over, the blond writhed in ecstasy. 

“Are you...?” Cesc didn’t know what to ask. Come?

“You’ll know,” Guti praised. “A little harder.”

Cesc increased his pace and within a few strokes, Geri was groaning, white cum shooting from the tip of his cock, startling Cesc who let go.

“No!” Geri said as he grabbed Cesc’s hand and urged him for a few more strokes. Cesc complied, staring in wonder at the effects he was having with just his hand on his cock.

When Geri held his hand still, Cesc released the cock. Geri pulled the hand to his lips and kissed it.

“Mmm,” Guti sighed as he snuggled Cesc. “You two are my favorites.”

Cesc giggled a little as Geri hauled Cesc up against him, cuddling the smaller man into his side, pulling the sheet up to cover both of them.

Guti would have complained to be excluded, but he had another lover on his mind. “Change the sheets when you get up?” he asked as he pulled on a robe and disappeared from the room.

Cesc sighed happily. “I like sex.”

Geri chuckled. “Baby, we’ve barely gotten started.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc's first day on the job

Fernando unlocked the door to the club and entered the cool, familiar silence. He loved the wild, carefree nights, but some times the quiet of the late morning felt more at home. He could check the accounts, the stock, the staff rota and not have to talk to people for a little while. 

His silence was almost immediately wrecked when Guti came slamming in after him. "Raul says to expect Cesc in later."

"For another meal?"

"No. As your new waiter. Though the boy might make a good dancer. He's a live wire."

Fernando would have complained about getting the newbie dumped on him, but he was desperate for help. Good help would have been preferred, but his best waitress has run off with a German last week and left him high and dry. "I don't care if he's the best dancer in the sectors. Once I get him trained, you can't have him."

Guti grinned at him. "First we have to talk Raul in to keeping him."

"Do you want to keep him?" Fernando asked as he began to pull chairs off the tables. It was well known in Sector Seven that whatever Guti wanted, became what Raul wanted. The two of them also fought constantly. 

"Mmmm, yes," Guti sighed and started to help. "Fuck, Nando, you should have seen his hot little body writhing in bed this morning."

"Does Geri know you're sampling his new toy?"

"Baby, Geri was there with us," Guti winked. 

Fernando shook his head. He made a note to check in with Cesc later and be sure the boy wasn't feeling pressured. Having grown up in Eden himself, he knew the sectors could be overwhelming. Not everyone was cut out for life outside the wall. 

"Nando, do not get all mother hen over this boy," Guti read him perfectly. "He wanted it. He was chucked out of Eden for wanting it."

"Not everyone wants to fuck you," Nando teased. 

"Yeah, actually, they do."

* * * *

Geri brought Cesc down to the club later for Fernando to train and because he had a run to make and didn't want to bring Cesc along. 

"You stay here with Fernando. Are those clothes okay? We can take you to the market later..."

Geri saw Fernando giving him a look and shut his mouth. Cesc would be fine. But his brown eyes had gone wide again and his whole demeanor seemed to beg Geri not to leave him. 

"You need lunch?" Fernando offered as Cesc stared after Geri's retreating back. 

"Uh...yes," Cesc said as he turned to Fernando who Geri has promised was a good guy. "Please."

Fernando chuckled at Cesc's polite manner. "Sandwich?"

"Sure," Cesc nodded as Fernando disappeared into the kitchen. He looked around the room. If smelled of beer and cigarettes, two scents Cesc could only identify because they were forbidden. There was a stage at one end, a crowd of tables, and the bar with a line of Gonzales Whiskey bottles across the back, along with a few other bottles. 

A bar. What had Geri called it? The club. Where there was beer and excess and naked people and sex. Cesc ran his hand across the surface of Fernando's bar. It was worn but clean. Pride was taken in this place. 

Fernando pushed back thought the door, carrying a plate with a ham sandwich on it. The food here was simple but so good, Cesc thought as he sat on a chair and pulled the plate to him. "Thank you."

"You get a meal with your shifts," Fernando said. "I pay ten credits an evening. It's not much, but you get to keep all your tips. If you're any good, you'll make good money. We open at dusk and you work until I kick them out. We're open every night but Monday."

Cesc tried to follow along as he chewed his sandwich. He knew he was missing half of it. Fernando was wiping down glassed he pulled out of a tray on the bar, lining them up on a shelf below the whiskey. 

"The menu is on the chalkboard. We serve food until ten, but if any of the gang comes in late, we'll open up the kitchen for them."

Cesc spied the board which listed a few food items. "The gang?"

"Gonzales." Fernando held out his wrist and Cesc saw the same tattoo he'd noticed on Geri this morning when they lay together. "Raul is in charge of this sector and those who he trusts, who he takes in, get to wear his ink. It means you're family."

Cesc heard the pride in Fernando's words and nodded. 

"You'll soon get to know the gang. You met Danny already. Most of the others will be in tonight. Raul's is hosting a private party for the gang after hours."

"What kind of party?"

Fernando winked. "I can't spoil all the surprises."

* * * *

Geri tried to ignore the side-long glances Cristiano gave him all the way to Sector Five, but by the time they had dropped off the shipment, he gave up. 

"What?"

Cristiano grinned from the passenger seat. "A little birdie tells me you have a new friend."

"Cesc."

"Yes." Cristiano waited for more. 

"He's a kid that Eden dumped out. I'm helping him out."

"Uh huh," Cristiano was grinning. 

Geri rolled his eyes. "Look I care about the kid. You should have seen the shape he was in when we found him. He's got nothing in this world."

Cristiano nodded. "And you have a soft heart."

"I do not. Some of us can make it through the day without getting all gooey over our partners."

Cristiano beamed, fingering the ink at his neck which proclaimed him partnered with his lover, Fabio. "I can't help it. He's perfect for me."

Geri shook his head. "How do you make it work?"

Cristiano shrugged. "When you meet some one who makes your life better by just being in the world...you'll know."

Geri nodded. He didn't doubt Cristiano and Fabio's dedication to one another. It fascinated him. In the sectors, you had to fight for every corner to call your own. To find someone that could stand by your side was priceless. 

"So, is it me, or is something brewing in Sector Five?" Cristiano changed the subject, having had his say. 

"Robin is so spineless," Geri spat. "He has to beat his men to keep order."

Cristiano nodded. "He should learn from Raul. Fucking works so much better."

Geri had to laugh despite his unease. First Ballack talking extra guards and now the Dutch acting up. Something was going down. Soon. 

* * * *

Cesc stumbled with a tray full of glasses and nearly dropped the whole thing in the lap of Danny. 

"For fuck's sake, don't grab the waiter's ass when he's balancing a tray, Pepe," Danny growled at the offender who was laughing. The bald man looked wholly unapologetic. 

Cesc steadied the tray and leaned the edge on the table Danny was sharing with a group of men who all bore Gonzales ink. "Sorry," Cesc said, flushed and sweaty from the effort. He'd been waiting tables for three hours and he'd yet to get an order right. 

"It's fine," Danny said as he helped Cesc distribute the glasses. "Tip well," he ordered. "This is Cesc. Cesc, this is Pepe, Cristiano, and Fabio." 

"You're pretty," Pepe said as he tossed a credit on the table. 

"Careful," Fabio chuckled, his arm wound around Cristiano's waist. "Geri has laid claim already."

Cesc flushed deeper red at the mention of Geri. He'd been wondering when he was going to come in. 

"He had a meeting with Raul," Cristiano reassured him. "He'll be down soon." 

Cesc collected the money and stuffed it in the pocket of his too loose jeans Geri had loaned him. He'd noticed that the other staff, Fernando included, were all in skin tight jeans, many without shirts. 

"Sit for a minute," Pepe ordered as he shoved one of the glasses Cesc's way. 

"I gotta get that table some beer," Cesc protested as he eyed the glass with trepidation. He'd take a sip earlier out of curiosity, but it has burned his throat. 

"You need to relax," Pepe ordered. "We do have a party tonight."

Cesc sat in a spare chair. The party. It was all any of the Gonzales gang could talk about. From what Cesc could gather, it was a sex party. 

"So, drink up!" Pepe ordered. 

Cesc glanced around at the men at the table. None of them looked threatening. He picked up the glass. 

"Hey!" Fernando shouted over. "If you get my waiter trashed. You're bussing tables, Reina!"

"One drink!" Pepe shot back. "If he can't handle that, he has no business among the Gonzales gang!"

Cesc screwed up his courage and downed the drink in one go, like he'd seen others doing. He swallowed and then nearly coughed it all back up, unable to catch his breath as it burned down his throat. 

Pepe was smacking Cesc on the back. "There you go. It'll put some hair on your chest, son!"

As Cesc was still gasping, he looked up to see Geri standing over him. 

"Pepe."

Pepe's grin was wide. "I like your friend."

Geri grabbed Cesc's arm and helped him up. "Fernando needs you."

Cesc grabbed his tray and let Geri guide him away. 

"I'm sorry," Cesc said. "I...."

"Don't be sorry, just watch yourself around those guys." 

Cesc nodded as they returned to the bar. 

"Table three needs beers," Cesc told Fernando who started to pour Geri a whiskey. 

"Right there," Fernando nodded to the pints, already poured. Cesc set them on his tray and carefully picked it up again. 

"How's he doing?" 

"Not bad, actually. He's nervous and he's made mistakes, but he's learning."

"Good," Geri said. Cesc needed a way to support himself. 

"So...are you bringing him to the party tonight?" Fernando asked without finesse. 

"He wants to go," Geri said. "He has no idea what he's getting into."

"No time like the present to learn."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc goes to his first party

A little after midnight, Cesc noticed the bar started to clear out and found Geri was sitting alone at the table.

“Where is everyone?” Cesc asked as he collected used glasses off the table, unable to balance more than a few on this tray.

“They’ve gone up to the party,” Geri said, his eyes searching for Cesc’s reaction.

“The…sex party?” Cesc’s voice dropped to a barely audible whisper.

“Yes,” Geri said. “Did you still want to go?”

“Can I?” Cesc asked as he looked over at the bar where Fernando was reading a book. “Nando said I had to work until we closed.”

“This place will be empty soon; Fernando will lock up and join the party,” Geri said even as the last few patron who weren’t in the gang and knew they weren’t invited upstairs stumbled out.

Cesc wanted to go up. “I…” he looked around and then back at Geri, “I don’t have to do anything…I don’t want?”

Geri’s heart melted a little further. “Or you can do anything you do want,” he promised as his cock ached.

Cesc blushed a little as he carried the tray to Fernando. “Can…can Geri and I….”

“You want to go to the party?” Fernando asked with a wink.

“Yes,” Cesc said.

“We need to settle up for the evening,” Fernando said as he set down his book and picked up the ledger. “Ten credits. You’ve got your tips?”

Cesc dug into his pocket and came up with a handful of change and bills which tumbled onto the bar. Half of it had been jammed in there by customers going for a cheap feel, but after the first couple of times, Cesc realized how much money he was making my by just letting men grab his ass. It was outrageous.

“Good god,” Fernando said as he eyed the money. “You’ve got over a hundred credits.”

“Is that good?” Cesc asked as he organized the unfamiliar change. In Eden, everything was done with cards on computers. He had no idea what money was worth.

“Very good,” Fernando said. Certainly a lot of this was the fact that Cesc was new and pretty, but even his best waiters would have called this a good night. “You want me to lock this up for you?”

Cesc blinked for a moment. “Why?”

“So no one steals it?” Fernando said with a frown. Was this kid really this innocent?

“Oh,” Cesc said as he gathered up the money. “Don’t they have banks?”

Geri had appeared at his side. “No one in the sectors trust banks,” he explained. “Raul has a vault you can keep your money in if you want, or Fernando’s is pretty secure, too.”

“Okay,” Cesc said, too trusting by half, but Geri knew Fernando could be trusted. “He pushed the money at Fernando.

“Don’t you want to count it?” Fernando asked, eyes gone wide.

“Oh,” Cesc said as he pulled it back, look at at Geri.

Geri shook his head. “For Fernando’s protection. If you count it and he counts it and records what you give him, no one can accuse him of stealing your money.”

“Oh,” Cesc nodded as he started to organize the cash.

Geri would lecture him later on counting his money in public.

Fernando took the money and made a note in his ledger.

“You coming up?” Geri asked.

“Maybe,” Fernando said, unwilling to commit.

“Danny’s gonna be there,” Geri pressed, knowing that the tattoo artist was dying for a fuck.

“Isn’t he always?” Fernando said as he ran inventory in his head. Needed more vodka.

Geri gave up and took Cesc’s hand. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

“No,” Cesc shook his head. “But I want to anyway.”

* * * *

Before Geri even pushed open the door, the sounds of sex wafted out into the corridor, making Cesc blush. “How many people are in there?” he asked.

“Remember that room we were in last night?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s full.”

Geri pushed open the door, and Cesc’s jaw fell open. Every space, it seemed, was full of people in every stage of undress, participating in….sex.

Geri eyed Cesc with a grin as Cesc gaped at a pair on the raised platform in the middle of the room, a man on all fours with a cock buried in his ass while he sucked off a third man. Cesc realized the man being sucked off was none other than Pepe.

Pepe spotted them and winked.

Cesc scrunched up and pressed into Geri’s side. Geri put his arm around him and led him over to the couch they’d occupied the night before where Guti was sprawled, wearing nothing but his boxers.

“Cescito,” Guti beamed as Cesc, trying not to stare at anything but wanting to stare at everything, stumbled and landed in Guti’s lap. “Well, hello to you.”

Cesc pulled away quickly, scooting to an empty corner of the couch and curling up into himself.

Guti chuckled as Geri sat down between them, pulling Cesc into his side. “You want to leave?”

“No,” Cesc shook his head quickly as he peeked out, eyes finding their way back to Pepe. The grew impossibly wide when he realized that the man fucking the man on his knees was Raul.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Guti asked as he leaned over Geri to speak to Cesc.

Cesc nodded. “Who is that?”

“Mmmm, that’s Esteban. Isn’t he delicious?”

Cesc eyed the lithe young man who was being fucked, dark curly hair stuck to his sweaty face, taking it all and moaning in pleasure.

“You want to do that?” Guti whispered and Geri shoved him back. Guti laughed out loud.

Cesc flushed crimson as he’d been thinking just that. How would it feel to just be used for the sexual pleasure of others? He looked up at Geri brown eyes wide.

Geri stroked the side of his face. “Baby steps, Cescito.”

Cesc cuddled into him as he turned back to the show. Raul hands were leaving white fingerprints on Esteban’s hips as he fucked him with all he was worth, and Cesc wondered if he was going to leave bruises. His hand slid down Geri’s chest and rested on his hip, his fingers pressing into Geri’s side with every thrust.

Geri had to take his eyes off the threesome as his cock hardened. He looked around and found Danny in a corner, drinking alone. Danny caught his eye and smiled.

Cesc’s hold tightened and Geri turned back to see Pepe cumming all over Esteban’s face. Esteban let go and dropped his head to the floor, fingers gripping uselessly at the edge of the raised platform as Raul seemed to redouble his efforts.

“Does it hurt?” Cesc asked in wonder, not sure how to read the expression on either man’s face.”

“Did it hurt this morning?” Geri asked gently.

Cesc shook his head. “No.”

“It can hurt,” Guti said. “Some people like that.”

“Really?” Cesc asked as he turned to Guti.

“Look,” Guti said as he gestured to a couple on another couch. One was bent over and the other was spanking him with some kind of a paddle. Bright red welts were appearing on the round ass. There were hisses of pain, but the cock was hard.

Cesc looked up at Geri. “Do you like that?”

The image of Cesc over his lap, getting spanked made Geri’s already hardening cock stiffen painfully. “Yes.”

Cesc looked up. “Now?”

Guti had to bite his lip. Geri spanking this little Eden Princess…

“What if I….laid on your lap?” Cesc pressed as Geri tried not to groan. “Please?”

“Fuck, Geri, if you don’t spank him, I will!” Guti begged.

Cesc crawled into Geri’s lap, folding himself over the larger man’s legs, rubbing his cock into Geri’s legs and whimpering for the contact.

Guti wanted Cesc’s jeans off, but Geri elbowed him away as he tried to get close. Cesc’s head was already lying in his lap.

“So…you just…?” Cesc asked as Geri laid his hand on Cesc’s ass and fondled it.

“You talk too much,” Guti chided him as he stroked Cesc’s hair. “Geri, spank him for talking too much.”

“HE talks to much?” Geri said pointedly.

Guti grinned as he watched Raul, now wearing shorts amble up to them. He reached out a hand and pulled his lover down to the couch with him. Kissing him on the cheek he murmured. “Don’t be using up all your dick on that toy.”

“I have some left for you,” Raul promised as he nuzzled Guti. “Geri, what are you doing?”

But even as he said it, his hand connected with Cesc’s ass, and the boy let out a yelp. And then Geri rubbed at the spot and Cesc let out a moan. Geri could feel his cock stiffen against his leg, mirroring his own.

Geri spanked him again. Cesc writhed. It hurt, it really hurt, but oh god… he ground his cock into Geri’s leg and moaned. “More.”

Raul sighed he watched Cesc squirm and Geri’s head fall back, eyes closed, biting his lip as he spanked him over and over.

Guti kissed his neck. “Geri, you two need to get your cocks out so we can help.”

Cesc’s eyes flew open. “Yes. Guti…please.”

Cesc stood, struggling out of his jeans as Geri unbuttoned his own. Solid cocks sprang free, and wordlessly, Raul slid around to Geri’s other side, and rubbed at Cesc’s ass as he laid back down on Geri’s lap.

“Spank him again,” Guti ordered as he wrapped a hand around Geri’s cock.

With a groan, Geri complied as he saw Raul was working Cesc over as well. He had to close his eyes against it all. Nothing had ever been this good. Nothing before Cesc had ever felt this good. Ever.

And he just might be falling in love…


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando joins the party.

Fernando entered the party through the back door, slipping into the shadows. He held a glass of whiskey in one hand and spied the activities in the room. Cesc was curled up in Geri's lap getting felt up by both Guti and Raul. If he hadn't see the stark innocence in his eyes, Fernando would have sworn this wasn't his first time. 

Other acts were on display, Pepe had someone tied over the rack, and Cristiano and Fabio cuddled in a corner, oblivious to it all. 

And then his eyes found Danny. 

Who'd already spotted him. 

A crook of the finger invited him over to where a bare chested Danny sat splayed in an ancient leather arm chair, and despite his annoyance at being summoned, Fernando took a drink of the whiskey and obeyed. 

"I've been waiting for you," Danny said as he patted his thigh, inviting Fernando to sit. Fernando finished his glass and settled in, wiggling his ass into Danny's cock. Danny wrapped an arm around him, and the possessive look in his eyes warned off anyone else who might have thought about joining them. 

Danny would have taken Fernando back to his room, had tried to do so on many occasions, but Fernando never gave anyone the time of day to anyone out of this room, so he tried not to take it personally. 

"How did Cesc do?" Danny asked, keeping things light. 

"Decent considering the kid as never done a day's work in his life," Fernando leaned back against Danny not quite relaxing. Danny took his hand, wrapping his fingers around the back and lacing their fingers. Fernando gazed at the ink that decorated Danny's arm. "Is that new?" he asked, spying a set of initials he'd never seen. NB

"Yes," Danny said as he pulled the hand to his mouth and kissed the inside of Fernando's wrist. "You should have been here earlier. Raul put on a show."

Fernando noticed the subject change. "Doesn't Raul always?"

Both of their gazes moved to the couch where Cesc was now splayed, naked. His eyes were closed, head in Raul's lap, Geri between his thighs. Guti was wrapped around Raul, likely directing the proceedings as Geri's mouth lowered to Cesc's cock.

Danny rubbed at Fernando's thigh. His hand wandered in to Fernando's cock, brushing past as he worked at the button on his jeans. Fernando used his free hand to help and lifted his his hips as Danny released his hand to push them down. Fernando rid himself of his shirt and found himself lying naked Danny. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming his racing heart. 

"Refill?" 

Fernando opened his eyes and found Guti, naked, tipping whiskey into his glass. 

"I thought I was the bartender," Fernando said even as he brought the glass to his lips. 

"You seemed busy," Guti shrugged as he took a pull on the bottle. And you looked ready to bolt, Guti added to himself as he glanced at a grateful Danny who was caressing Fernando's thighs. Guti knew both of them had their shit, but they needed each other. 

"Mmmm, what do you need?" Danny asked as Guti made his way back to his lovers. 

Fernando tipped his head back, allowing Danny to take possession of his mouth. Liquor was working through Fernando's veins, shutting down the voices in his head. The fear. The distrust. The panic. Shut out all the negative and just let him be here with Danny. With gorgeous, perfect Danny. 

Danny's right hand took Fernando's again, as though he felt he needed to hold on to him to keep him from running. But as his left closed over Fernando's cock, pleasure alone would have kept him in place. Sensitive with longing and need, Fernando moaned helplessly. 

Across the room, Cesc had spied the activity and taken notice. "Geri, did you see...?"

Geri caught his chin and pulled Cesc's face to him. "It's not polite to stare." He sealed the command with a kiss, but Cesc turned back. 

"I'm not staring," Cesc protested and Raul chuckled. 

"You're not the only one," Raul promised him. "Those two have been a powder keg waiting to combust for months."

"What were they waiting for?"

"Oh princess," Guti sighed as he snuggled back into the party, ignoring Geri's glare as he wrapped an arm around Cesc. "It's not all so easy as that. Fernando sees sex as surrender, and he just can't let himself go."

Cesc watched Fernando's face, registering the struggle. "But Danny is a good guy. He wouldn't hurt Fernando, would he?"

"Not on purpose, no," Guti said, his eyes flicking to Raul. "But we hurt the ones we love the most, even when we don't even try."

"You're so philosophical," Raul said as he watched Fernando writhe. Danny worked the shaft of his cock up and down, slow strokes meant to make Fernando beg for more. 

Guti didn't rise to it. He snuggled Cesc and pulled his attention away. "See Xabi over there?"

Cesc turned and saw a ginger bearded man who's elegant fingers were working open Esteban, who lay prone, exhausted over a leather couch that seemed to be designed for just such an occasion. 

"Is he going to...fuck Esteban?" Cesc whispered. He'd seen Raul do the same when he'd walked in, but he'd been too scandalized to really look. He was now relaxed from two delicious orgasms and the whiskey. 

"I hope so," Guti murmured into his side. 

"What does it feel like?" Cesc asked as he watched Xabi coat his beautiful cock in lube. 

Geri bit his lip. Who asked questions like that? It was like Cesc was deliberately trying to make him insane with lust. Shit. He still had his pants on and Cesc wanted to know what a cock in his ass felt like. 

"So good," Guti purred. "You feel full and violated and owned and loved."

Raul smiled as he reached up to stroke Guti's face. Cesc looked at them, momentarily distracted from the show. He'd learned that when couples got together, they wore collars that showed they were taken, and if they loved each other and wanted to be forever, they got matching tattooed collars. Guti and Raul wore neither. 

Xabi impaled Esteban with his cock and the younger man cried out. 

Cesc gasped. "Does it hurt?"

"In all the good ways," Guti promised as he took Geri's hand and guided it to Cesc's bare ass. 

Geri obediently stroked it even as he willed himself not to think. Don't imagine burying your cock in that virgin ass. Marking him. Making him your own. 

Geri pushed Cesc off if him so suddenly he nearly knocked Guti to the floor. 

"What the fuck!" Guti growled as he steadied himself and took the hand Raul offered to him, letting himself be cuddled in his lap. 

"Sorry," Geri said, adding lamely, "Leg cramp."

Cesc looked hurt and confused as he stood there naked. Feeling like a total asshole, Geri reached for him. "I'm sorry."

Cesc sat back on the couch, suddenly embarrassed he was naked and people were fucking. He curled into himself.

"Cescito, poor Geri has gotten you off twice and you've not returned the favor," Raul said. 

Cesc's eyes god wide. "Oh!"

Geri nearly moaned at Cesc's eager to please face. 

"Lose the jeans," Guti advised. 

Geri unbuttoned the garment and shed them. Cesc was relaxing again and eyeing Geri's hard cock. "Could I...you know, suck it like you did mine?"

Geri took a deep breath. "If you want."

Cesc scrambled off the couch. He saw that Fernando was now on his knees between Danny's legs, his cock I hand, and Cesc moved to copy him. Danny seemed to be enjoying it. 

He closed his hands experimentally around Geri's cock, just as he had before, and looked up. 

Geri was staring down at him, blue eyes cloudy with lust. Cesc opened his mouth and tentatively guided the head of Geri's cock between his lips. He watched for the reaction, and got one. 

"Fuck," Geri sighed as the hesitant lips closed lightly around the head. Cesc's tongue brushed at the slit and Gerard closed his eyes. If Cesc was a highly trained whore he couldn't have done a better job at teasing a reaction out of him. Cesc slowly pushed his lips down the head, sure he would choke as there was certainly too much of it. 

"Suck," Guti whispered and Cesc complied.

"Jesus Christ," Geri swore as Cesc gave his cock the lightest of pressure. 

Cesc smiled around his cock. How good he could make Geri feel. He sucked a little harder and Geri moaned.

"Now up and down," Guti said, running a hand through Cesc's curly hair and pushing him down the shaft, further than Cesc had dared. 

The head of Geri's cock hit the back of Cesc's throat and he began to choke, more out of surprise than anything. 

Geri's expression quickly became one of concern. "Are you okay?"

Sputtering a little, Cesc sat back, nodded. He took a breath. "I'm sorry!"

Geri caressed the side of his face. "He's apologizing for a blow job."

"I'm doing it wrong," Cesc turned pink.

"Princess, there is no such thing as a bad blow job," Raul assured him. "Try again."

Cesc wiped his face with the back of his hand glancing again to see what Fernando was doing. His eyes bugged out when he saw Fernando's throat bulging, Danny's cock had disappeared.

Guti chuckled. "That takes a lot of practice, princess. Let's just work on the sucking."

Under Guti's tutelage, Cesc managed to give Geri a sloppy, but highly effective blow job, that made the larger man's eyes roll back in his head. 

There was a dribble of cum running down Cesc's face as Geri hauled him up to kiss his lips, licking it away and plundering Cesc's mouth with his tongue.

Guti nuzzled Raul, "Can we keep him?"

Across the room Danny was holding Fernando, willing the blond to fall asleep, knowing it was the only way to spend the night with him. He was stroking his back, imagining them in his bed, twinned together, breathing matched and even. 

But his dream broke when Fernando moved to get up. "I better get the bar cleaned up."

"Can't it wait?" Danny asked, but Fernando was already gathering his clothes. 

"Not if I want to sleep in tomorrow."

Danny let go and watched Fernando leave. Take what you can get, Agger. Take what you can get.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supply run goes wrong.

Cesc spent the night in Geri’s room, happily curled up in his lover’s arms, having never imagined a place so blissful could exist. 

Geri awoke in the early hours of the morning, idly stroking Cesc’s hair and thinking about the run to the communes they had to make that evening and the heavy firepower that both the Germans and the Americans were taking along. Raul had agreed it was wise as word had come from an agent they had in Eden saying that Wenger was itching to shut down the black market on grains.

Geri wondered how much, if any of this sudden alarm had anything to do with Cesc. Was the governor angry about his son’s eviction? Was he aware that Cesc was now living with the Gonzales gang? He didn’t like to think that by bringing Cesc here, he might have brought the wrath of Eden down on his family.

Cesc snuffled and pressed in closer to Geri. “Cold,” he muttered.

Geri, unused to someone in his bed, had been overly warm all night and shoved the covers back, but he dragged a blanket back over the pair of them, and Cesc smiled.

Geri kissed his forehead as Cesc dropped back to sleep, his breathing deep and even.

How did Cesc trust him this much in a few short days?

Geri didn’t trust anyone, not really. He had pledged his loyalty to the Gonzales Gang, and knew that any member of the gang had his back, but trust like this...?

There was a light tap at his door. Disengaging himself from Cesc, Geri rose to answer it. Standing at the door was Danny. “Raul needs us.”

Geri nodded as he turned to get dressed. Danny stepped in, glancing at Cesc. “He living with you?”

“No,” Geri said too quickly, and then wondered where Cesc was going to live. The Gonzales compound had a lot of rooms, many of them unused, and members and invited guests were given space. He’d talk to Guti about that.

Danny didn’t comment. “You think he’ll take ink?”

“Danny, he’s been here two days,” Geri said too gruffly as he pulled on his jeans. “He doesn’t even have his own clothes yet. Who knows if he even wants to stay.”

Geri brushed past Danny and the door closed behind them.

Cesc opened his eyes.

* * * *

Guti found Cesc hiding in the back room of the club later that morning. Not exactly hiding, but sat in a corner by himself fiddling with an old tablet computer Fernando had stashed back there. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Guti said mildly as he watched Cesc connecting wires in the back of the device. Before the disaster, technology like this was pretty common, but the number of working computers in the sectors was limited at best. Raul had a room full of broken bits, an no one who knew how to make them work.

“I been here,” Cesc said as he finished what he was doing and popping the back cover on and turning the device on.

“What are you doing?” Guti asked.

“I wanted to listen to some music,” Cesc said as he dug a chip out of his pocket and plugged in into the device. “I had this with me when I left Eden, but it doesn’t work in Fernando’s stereo.”

“You can fix those?” Guti asked, impressed.

Cesc looked at him with a frown. “Can’t every one?”

Guti’s face broke into a smile. “Really not, princess.”

“Oh,” Cesc said. “It just had a lock on it that you have to disable to get it to work. All the pre-disaster devices do. We just to mess around with these to get access to the networks that had...well...”

Cesc went pink.

“Pornography?” Guti guessed correctly.

“Yeah,” Cesc admitted. “My friend Bojan is an expert at these things. He could even re-route the the antenna so if someone caught the signal downloading, it’d look like someone else was accessing the illegal stuff.”

“Sounds like Bojan is someone I should get to know,” Guti said, meaning it as a joke, but when darkness clouded Cesc’s features, Guti knew he’d hit a sore spot. “Geri says you need clothes.”

“Yeah,” Cesc said as he righted his expression. “I just got these clothes I borrowed and they’re starting to smell.”

Guti laughed. “We do have showers here in the sectors.”

“I know,” Cesc blushed.

“Come on, I’m going to take you out to the market today. Get your money.”

* * * *

Tim looked around the room at his men, honestly wondering who he could trust. He saw Alexi sitting in the corner, looking bored. Tim knew the only reason Alexi even still lived here in Sector One was because Michael made him, insisting that relations between the sectors would be better.

There was Mix, who was loyal but could be a loose cannon. Shoot first and ask questions later was his usual mode. More than once, Tim had been forced to clean up after Mix. Landon Donovan and Eric Wynalda were loyal to the cause, but not necessarily to Tim. And it was never good to have to watch your back.

The only one who's loyalty Tim could never fault was Clint. Clint sat at his right hand, offered sane advice, followed orders and asked questions later. He never had to worry when Clint had his back.

So when Clint had suggested last night that maybe it would be better to postpone today's run for a week rather than take the risk of an Eden interception which were rumored, Tim knew that the words were not spoken lightly. If Clint thought it was too dangerous, it was.

But suggesting that to Michael or Raul would make him seem weak. So he was stuck going into a situation where it was likely he'd lose good men rather than damage his relationships with either sector.

"Clint, we're taking six tonight?"

"Yes," Clint said. "Alexi, Mix, Landon, and Wynalda. And you and me." The last was traced with Clint's disapproval that Tim was going himself. If things did go to hell, someone needed to still be in charge of the sector.

"We rendezvous with the others at dusk on the Commune Road. Reports are grim, but let's not start anything." He looked at Mix. "If you see trouble, let us know."

Nods and murmurs of agreement passed around the room.

“Let’s just get our shipment and get out of there.”

* * * *

Michael sat on the hood of his delivery truck, gun tucked in the back of his jeans, smoking a cigarette. Bastian was making faces at him, ever judgmental at his habit. As though cigarettes were what was likely to kill him.

“They’re late,” Manuel said as he looked at his watch.

“They have further to come,” Bastian said as the communes bordered with Sector Thirteen.

“So they should fucking leave earlier,” Manuel grumbled.

Michael stubbed out his cigarette. “There’s Gonzales now,” he said a he slid off the hood. In the distance, dust had kicked up on the road.

In the back of the truck sat four more of his men, all armed to the teeth. As the Gonzales truck came into view, he saw they had come well prepared as well. Geri was driving, and in the passenger seat sat Raul, a shotgun visible in his hand.

They pulled to a halt and Raul climbed out, slinging the shot gun over his shoulder.

“Michael,” Raul said. “Any word?”

Michael shook his head. “All looks pretty quiet.”

“That’s not always good,” Raul said. “Americans on the way?”

“Last I heard,” Michael said, an edge of anxiety in his heart. He knew Alexi would be here soon, but something felt wrong.

Raul and Michael stood, making bullshit conversation for the next half hour. Finally, everyone realized that this was beyond late. Something was wrong.

“Should we head for Sector One and see if we run into them?” Michael asked.

Raul thought maybe they should make the run and check in on them after, but he knew this was personal for Michael. “Alright.”

Raul climbed back into the truck, and Geri let the Germans take the lead. “This isn’t right,” Geri said in general.

“I know,” Raul said, unease growing in his heart. It just wasn’t like Tim to be late like this.

And then it came into view. Smoke rising up from the road to Sector One.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wanted to hurt the Americans?

“Fuck,” Raul muttered as they got closer, seeing the smoking ruin of the American’s truck.

Before Manuel could pull to a stop, Michael was jumping down from the truck, running for the wreckage.

“Keep an eye out, this might not be over,” Raul said as he got out, shotgun in hand.

“Maybe you should let Danny and Pepe check,” Geri said as he left the engine running and his eyes peeled.  The area was desolate, like even the weeds had given up trying to grow here in the wasteland between the sectors.

“I’ll take them,” Raul said as he gestured the two to follow him.  Danny and Pepe jumped from the back of the truck, leaving Cristiano and Xabi to scan the horizons.

“What the fuck?” Pepe muttered as he and Danny moved to flank Raul, monitoring the surrounding area for a possible second attack.

Michael circled the wreck, and when he reappeared around the back end, he shook his head.  “None of these bodies are Americans.”

 

“Not even ones we don’t know?” Raul asked as he toed a limp form.

“No,” Michael said as he pointed at one corpse with his rifle.  “The Americans all wear that flag on their shoulders.  All of them.”

“So they blew up the truck, but the Americans got away in their vehicle?” Raul tried to piece together what might have happened.  “But why would the Americans have fled?  If they took out all their attackers, why didn’t they keep on down the road to us?”

“Maybe some of them were hurt,” Michael said quietly.

Raul laid a hand on his shoulder.  “They must have headed back to Sector One.”

 

Michael took a breath.  “I’m going after them.”

No one argued, but Pepe muttered as he followed Raul back to the truck, “I don’t like this.”

Raul’s mind raced.  Were the Americans the intended target?  Was this bait of some kind?  Were they still going to be able to make it for their pick up?  “I don’t either.”

When they got into Sector One, they found Mix standing in the road, flagging them down.

“What happened?” Michael demanded.

“We were hit on the way to meet you,” Mix confirmed their suspicions as he lead them to the building on the left. “We managed to fight them off and got their trucks.”  He gestured to two SUVs that were way too shiny for the sectors. “They headed off this way and we were in pursuit, but Wynalda is in a bad way and we stopped.  Landon and Clint went to collect the Doc.”

 

“Were they from Eden?” Raul demanded.

Mix shrugged. “They didn’t look it.  I mean, they speed up in those things, but they were a scruffy lot.”  

Inside the dilapidated old shop, a bloody Eric Wynalda laid on the floor. Geri flinched as he saw the state of the man. One leg was missing as was his other foot, leaving behind bone-baring stumps.  He must have taken the brunt of the explosion.  Tim and Alexi crouched over him.

 

Michael relaxed visibly as he saw Alexi in one piece, but didn’t approach him.

Wynalda let out a moan of pain.  Even if Doc got there soon, Raul wasn’t sure if he'd be able to save the dismembered American.

Tim stood and he, Raul, and Michael moved into the back room.

 

“What did they want?” Raul asked.

Tim shook his head.  “They were from the sectors, but they’ve got someone in Eden funding them.  There was a fucking land mine that hit the passenger side tire, but everyone else got clear before the truck blew.  Bastards weren’t well trained and Mix took out most of them before they could get a shot off.”

 

“Think it was any more than trying to disrupt the shipment?” Michael asked.

Tim shook his head.  “I have no idea, but they seemed like hired guns.  Not very committed.”

There was another moan of pain from the other room.   

“So,” Raul said.  “What’s our move?”

“I think we still need to go,” Michael said.  “Raul and I will take some of your guys, we’ll split the shipment and get as much as we can in our trucks.  We come back through One and drop off your share.”

Tim sighed, but nodded.  “We need the shipment.”

“If there were more of them, they’d have show up already,” Raul agreed.  

 

“Right.  You want to give us Alexi and Mix?  We can leave a couple just in case?” Michael said.

Tim agreed.  

Raul left him Pepe and Michael told Manuel to stay put.  Manuel pulled himself onto the counter in the shop and tried to look anywhere but at the bloody, screaming mess that was Eric.  “Can’t you do something?”

“Do I look like a fucking doctor?” Tim asked.   “Moving him in the truck made him worse.  The Doc should be here soon.”

 

*    *    *    *    

The market fascinated Cesc. There were dozens of temporary stalls set up in an old warehouse not far from the Gonzales compound.  Some of them had tables and rails, but the rest were just up-ended crates with goods piled on them.

“Is this here every day?” Cesc asked.

“More or less.  Some of the vendors change out because they run out of things or have to go on runs to collect things,” Guti said, not elaborating on what collecting meant.  Cesc interpreted it as steal.  Or maybe they just salvaged. 

Then Guti went on.  “When it started, it was a lot of resale of things people were just scavenging from the rubble of the disaster.  But now some of the sectors have started to manufacture.  Eden isn’t happy at all and their soldiers have taken out several factories, but we’re getting smarter about it.”

 

“I suppose that’s why there’s not a big distillery here?” Cesc wondered, having not seen even a trace of where the Gonzales whiskey was made.

“Exactly.  Not that we don’t trust you, Cesc, but no one without ink gets to see the operation,” Guti stopped in front of a stall with several rails of clothes.  

 

Cesc didn’t take offense, but his mind wandered back to the conversation he’d overheard between Geri and Danny.  Would he take ink?  Did he want to be a part of this gang?

As Guti held up several things for him to look at, some of them hilariously colored or cut, Cesc knew he felt comfortable here.  Even in this crazy, unfamiliar world, he already had people looking out for him.

Maybe Geri wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep Cesc, but Cesc would like to stay with the gang.

“Hey Guti?” Cesc asked as he clutched a bag full of clothes that had wiped out most of his money.

“Yeah?” Guti asked as he eyed a corset made of leather that Raul would like to see him in.

“Can...can I get a room?”

“For yourself?” Guti clarified.  “Sure.  We got space.  There’s furniture you can use.  Raul is a bit of a hoarder.  He never says no to a salvage.”

“Thanks,” Cesc said.

“You don’t want to stay with Geri?” Guti wondered as he set the garment back down.

Cesc shrugged.  “He should have his space.”

Guti nodded, laying a kiss on the side of Cesc’s face.  He’d known Geri too long to question whether or not he really cared for Cesc.  It was just going to take him a while to accept it for himself.

*    *    *    *

Pepe pulled up on the old counter top next to Manuel.  “I don’t like this at all.”

“Sitting here or what’s going down?”

“Both,” Pepe said as they heard a vehicle pull up.  Wynalda had stopped making those god awful noises and Pepe jumped off the counter to greet the new arrival rather than check on him; Manuel was on his heels.

Clint had returned with a Dr. Cech.  Petr didn’t have any strict sector loyalties, and he could be trusted to fix people up without asking questions.  He nodded to Pepe and Manuel as he entered the building, med kit in hand.

 

“Where’s everyone?” Clint asked as he approached the pair.  

“Went to make the run.” Pepe filled him in.  “We might be able to get it all in, but Tim, Raul and Michael agreed to all take an equal cut if we can’t.”

“They’re not going to lower the price just because we didn’t bring enough trucks to haul it all,” Manuel added, disgusted.  “And they’ll turn around and sell the rest to us on the next run.”

“Welcome to the sectors,” Clint shrugged.  As the account minder for the Americans, he knew the communes jacked up their price at least once a month.

Today it looked like the highest price would be the life of one of their own.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geri comes home to find Cesc gone

Geri returned to his room early the next morning feeling tired and sore. He pushed open the door, hoping to see what he’d left there, but the bed was empty. It was neatly made and there was a stack of the clothes he’d loaned to Cesc sitting on the corner with a slip of paper.

“Guti got me my own room. Thanks for letting me borrow your things.”

It was signed, but gave no indication as to where Cesc’s new room was.

Geri crumpled the note with a sigh. He walked down the hall a few doors and pounded.

A few moments later, it was opened by an annoyed blond. “Yes?” Guti asked. 

Geri could tell he’d not been asleep. When the team had been late, a lot of people had been in the bar, waiting for their return. Guti had not been among them, but he wouldn’t sleep if Raul was out.

“Where did you put him?”

Guti made a face. “Nice to see you. Would you like to come in?”

“Guti!”

“He’s in the empty room next to Danny’s,” Guti gestured. “He wanted his own space.”

“Away from me?” Geri asked. He hated himself for it.

“His own space,” Guti said as he pushed him out. “If you want to be in that space, go knock on the door.”

As Geri stepped back, Raul appeared.

Guti grinned and grabbed him. The door was promptly slammed in Geri’s face.

Geri made his way down to the room Guti had indicated. He knocked softly. Maybe he didn’t want to wake Cesc. Maybe he was afraid of Cesc answering. When there was no answer, he raised his hand to knock louder.

A bleary eyed Cesc appeared in a new t-shirt and little else. He smiled when he saw Geri.

“Everyone get back okay?” Cesc asked as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

“The Americans were hit, they lost one, but we didn’t run into anything.” Geri was itching to grab him and hold him close. To breathe in his scent and let all of the things he’d seen that evening disappear. 

Cesc’s face furrowed into a frown. “People got killed?”

Geri nodded as he stepped in, gently closing and locking the door. “Just one of our allies,” he said. “But Raul thinks we may not have heard the end of this.”

“I don’t like it,” Cesc said, at a loss to describe this deep fear that had come over him. He reached for Geri and was welcomed into a warm, safe embrace.

Tension he’d not even been realizing he was holding flowed out of Geri. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in Cesc’s hair. It was soft and smelled like his own shampoo.

When he opened his eyes and released Cesc, he looked around the room for a moment.

“This your room, now?”

Cesc nodded quickly as he shuffled away a step and fidgeted with the ends of his shirt. “I just... I didn’t...Guti let me have it.”

“It’s nice. Did you pick out this furniture?” he asked, eyeing a massive four-poster bed with a tangle of...god help him...white sheets.

“I did,” Cesc said with a shy smile. “Do you like it?”

“I do,” Geri said as Cesc backed up toward the bed. Geri followed him. He’d come down here for a cuddle, but Cesc was so delicious. He’d gone shy and refused to look up at him. It was turning Geri on.

Geri reached out for Cesc’s hand and it was given. Geri stepped into him as he pulled Cesc’s hand to his lips and kissed the inside of his wrist. “We need to get this code removed.”

Cesc looked at the tattooed bar code he couldn’t remember not having. Everyone in Eden had them for identification and it was beyond illegal to have them removed.

Removing it meant he was never going home again.

But did he really have a home to go to?

“Will it hurt?” he asked, trying not to feel like too much of a wimp for asking.

“It does,” Geri said as he kissed down Cesc’s arm. “But some people like the pain.”

“Like...like they like spanking?” Cesc asked. All the blood rushed out of his head into his cock. The things you were allowed have turn you on made him giddy.

“Like that,” Geri agreed as he pushed Cesc into the bed. He was exhausted both mentally and physically, but Cesc wasn’t wearing underpants.

He was sleeping in white sheets with no underpants on.

Geri bore down on Cesc, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss even as he yanked at the tshirt. Cesc had probably thrown the oversized thing on to come to the door and had been in the bed naked.

Naked.

The kiss broke only long enough for Geri to drag the offending shirt over Cesc’s head. Cesc gasped into the space and allowed Geri to plunge back in, devouring Cesc.

Cesc’s mind scrambled. How had he doubted Geri? Surely....if he wanted him this much, he would want him in his bed, too? Or did he just want sex from him...?

Cesc gasped into Geri’s mouth as he began stroking his cock, forcing his legs open with his knee, making Cesc moan and squirm.

“You were waiting for me, weren’t you?” Geri breathed hotly into Cesc’s ear. “Lying here, thinking about me?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Cesc panted. He gripped at Geri’s forearms, feeling the grit from the miles on the unkept sector roads beneath his fingertips. Every sense was heightened as Geri stroked him, quickly drawing pleasure out of him. It certainly didn’t hurt that Cesc had been lying here thinking about him. About the party last night. About the hands and the mouths and the cocks in tight spaces. “Geri?” Cesc asked in a whimper.

“What is it, princess?” Geri asked as he kissed his neck and sped up his hand.

“Will you...will...you put...”

“Put what baby? Tell me what you want.”

Cesc groaned and came all over Geri’s hand. Geri stroked him through it as he nuzzled Cesc’s neck. “Mmm, you’re so slutty.”

Cesc let out a giggle through his panting breaths. “I’m not!”

“Mmmm, you are,” Geri said, knowing Cesc got off on the accusation. No, Cesc wasn’t a slut. He was beautiful.

Geri, still in his clothes, pulled a sheet over the pair of them and cuddled Cesc close.

* * * *

“We need to get Cesc’s barcode inked over,” Geri said as he found Danny in his studio late the following morning, working on a sketch.

“Sure,” Danny said as he looked up. “Bring him in whenever.”

“Thanks,” Geri said as he took a seat in the chair Danny used to ink people. Danny pulled down a bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses.

“Do I look that bad?” Geri asked, not objecting to the drink.

“Just tell me,” Danny said as he poured.

Geri sighed and picked up the glass, swirling the liquid. “I thought you were supposed to tell your woes to your bartender.”

“I poured you a drink,” Danny said as he took a sip of his own and eyed his picture. Fernando had asked for a new design on his leg, and Danny was pondering the possibilities. Both of the design and of being inside Fernando’s thigh. “Besides, Fernando is too close to Cesc.”

“Who said this was about Cesc?” Geri asked and Danny didn’t even bother to reply. “Fine. It’s about Cesc.”

“I hear he moved out.”

“He was never living with me,” Geri said defensively. “He spent a couple nights there. Guti got him his own room. It’s not like...”

Danny was giving him a look over his whiskey glass and Geri sighed.

“Shall we talk about Fernando?”

“How about not,” Danny’s face darkened.

Geri grinned. “We should fuck each other,” he concluded. “So much less drama.”

“I’m not a sweet little virgin from Eden, so...not your type,” Danny winked.

Geri chuckled. “Virgin indeed. He sleeps naked, Danny. Naked.”

“Damn,” he said as he filled their glasses again. “So. When I fill in his barcode. Are we allowed to have some fun?”

Geri downed his drink. “I think the kid would be disappointed if you didn’t try.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc has his barcode removed, but will Raul want him to stay?

Chapter Ten

Guti sauntered into Raul’s office, on the pretense of wanting to discuss the evening’s plans, but really hoping Raul could be distracted for a few hours, when he found him frowning at a tablet.

“Cesc can fix those,” Guti said.

Raul glanced up.  There was a light glow on his face from the screen in the darkened office.  He had deliberately chosen a room in the middle of the building and didn’t waste energy lighting it very much.  It was secure and having to meeting Raul in the room scared the shit out of people.

“He can?”

“Yeah, Fernando said he got three of them running yesterday.  Apparently all the rich kids in Eden know how.”  Guti slid onto the desk and looked over at the tablet. 

“It’s working,” Raul sighed as he set it down and rubbed his eyes.  “It’s what it’s telling me I don’t like.”

“What’s up?” Guti asked as he kissed Raul’s neck.  “Tell Guti.”

Raul closed his eyes and imagined for a moment that there wasn’t a message from Howard, telling him that they’d intercepted more intel on the attack.  That it might not have been the Americans being targeted at all.

It might have been them.

“The hit on the Americans was hired by Wenger.”

Guti stilled.  “Cesc’s dad?” he clarified. 

"Yes."

"Does Wenger know Cesc is with us?" Guti asked, feeling the with acutely. Yes. Cesc was with them. Almost a part of them in a few days he'd been here. Geri would kill for the boy, that much was certain. "I mean, maybe Wenger doesn't know where he is and he's sent goons to look, assuming that the soft hearted Americans will take anyone in."  

It was true enough. The Americans housed any number of refugees that no one else seemed willing to take in. Raul didn't mind when people lived in his sector as long as they didn't cause trouble, but you didn't get to be a member of the gang. Not unless Raul trusted you. 

"So what happens when Wenger finds out we have Cesc?"

* * * *

Cesc was happily tinkering with another tablet Fernando had unearthed for him. 

"You should charge people to fix those," Fernando said as he leaned against the bar, watching. It was nearly time for the lunch crowd to arrive.

Cesc shrugged. "I'm not very good at it."

"Uh, you're way better than anyone here," Fernando chuckled. 

Geri sauntered in the front door, a slightly predatory look in his eye. "Cesc, we've got an appointment with Danny."

Cesc looked up as he snapped the case back on the tablet. "Oh."  Unconsciously, he rubbed at his wrist. 

"Maybe I need him for the lunch crowd," Fernando countered. He steeled his mind against the idea of Danny. Of Cesc in Danny's chair. 

"You scheduled to work?" Geri asked. 

"Schedule?" Cesc asked. He just turned up and Fernando told him to do stuff. 

"You can go," Fernando said, as, in truth, there were never much more than gang members in need of a sandwich for lunch. 

Cesc handed over the tablet, but Fernando waved it away. "You fixed enough of those for me, you can keep that one."

"Thanks," Cesc beamed as he pulled the tablet to his chest. This one had some games on it he liked. He wondered if he could get it to tap into the Eden servers to download off his old account. 

His mind on video games, Cesc didn't even notice the look that passed between Danny and Geri upon his arrival. 

"You ready for some pain, Princess?" 

Cesc's eyes got impossibly wide as he gaped at Danny. "P-p-pain?"

Danny grinned wickedly at Geri.  "Pique, don't tell me you didn't warn him how much it hurts?"

Geri pulled Cesc toward him. "He knows." He cuddled Cesc and took the tablet from his hands. He set it on Danny's work bench. 

"So, what are we doing here?" Danny asked as he guided Cesc smoothly out of Geri's grasp and perched him on the edge of the chair. It was little more  than a bench and a reclined back where his clients could lay back or on their fronts so they could stay still while Danny worked. 

It was useful for other things as well. 

"I guess just filling this in," Cesc said as he presented his wrist to Danny. Danny took it in his hand, smoothing across Cesc's forearm and caressing the inside of his wrists. 

"Raul say anything about getting him cuffs?" Danny asked, eyes flicking up to Geri who wore a jealous glare. 

"Not yet," Geri said. 

"Cuffs?" Cesc asked, in a daze from the contact. 

"Gonzales cuffs," Danny said, showing off the ink around his wrist as he still stroked Cesc's arm, making the young man squirm a little in the seat. "Make you official."

"Does Raul want me?" Cesc asked. He and Geri had talked about it, but you had to have Raul's permission. 

"Everyone wants you," Danny said with a wink as he dropped Cesc hand and went to his work bench. 

Geri pulled up a chair opposite Danny and smiled at Cesc. "I can check with Raul if you like. Do you want to get them?"

Cesc looked at him. Yes. Yes he did. He wanted to be here. To be accepted. To not feel like he had to hide who he was to make other people happy. To be given disapproving looks by the people who were supposed to love him. People who didn't even know the meaning of love. “Yes.”

"I think he's in his office," Geri moved to get up. 

"Wait," Cesc begged as he reached for his hand. "You have stay with me."

Geri saw Cesc's fearful glance at the very large needle Danny was holding and gripped Cesc's hand. "Okay."

“What have you been telling him?” Danny teased, seeing real fear in Cesc’s eyes. Watching him grip Geri’s hand and trustingly offer out his right wrist to Danny.

“Just that it hurts.”

“I thought we agreed that pain can be a good thing?” Danny said with a wink. “Didn’t you like getting spanked?”

“Yes,” Cesc said as he blushed in shameful memory of his wanton behavior. Everyone insisted it was okay, that wanting pleasure didn’t make him a bad person, but nineteen years of hearing that any emotion was a bad emotion were difficult to let go of.  
“I think he needs a drink,” Danny decided and set down his needle, freshly sterilized in with the equipment that Guti had managed to secure for him. Before he’d been relying on alcohol and boiling water to clean things, which was mostly okay, but not as good as the sterilizers Guti had found. In that Guti was one of the most frequent visitors to his chair, Danny supposed he had a vested interest.

Danny poured out two shots of whiskey.

“You’re not drinking before you do this, are you?” Geri asked, alarmed.

“No, Sunshine. You are,” Danny handed him a glass and the other to Cesc. “You’re like a mother hen.”

Cesc and Geri took the shots as Danny filled his needle with ink. The Eden bar codes were made with a specialized ink that wasn’t easy to match. Thankfully, Guti had gotten some of that ink for him too.

He really owed Guti a blow job.

Danny settled into his chair, pulling Cesc’s arm down to the arm of the chair and strapping it down with a leather cuff.

“What are you doing!” Cesc asked with a squeak.

“If you flinch and move this needle is going somewhere you don’t want it to be,” Danny explained. “Wanna get his other arm?”

Geri wrapped a second leather cuff around Cesc’s free arm and the young man squirmed. Being tied down with Danny and Geri looming over him and Cesc realized that the bulge in his pants was acutely visible. 

Danny glanced down at it. “Damn, kid.”

Cesc went crimson and Danny chuckled. 

“You know what might help distract him while I do this?” Danny asked with wicked gleam in his eye.

“What,” Geri asked as he absently stroked Cesc’s forearm, imagining Gonzales ink on the smooth, pale skin. Knowing that Cesc would have the protection of the entire gang.

“If you gave him a blow job,” Danny grinned.

“No,” Geri said. “Because you’d be watching and not doing what you’re supposed to be doing.”

“Maybe if he’s a good boy while we do this I could give him a blow job after?” Danny oh so helpfully suggested.

Geri nearly told him to fuck off, but Cesc’s eyes had lit up. He gazed at Cesc. “You dirty boy, you want Danny to blow you?”

Cesc looked at him. “I...I...”

“It’s okay,” Geri assured him. “You know we’re all about what feels good, and Danny gives a wicked blow job.”

Cesc closed his eyes as Danny took his hand. As he was imaging the sight of the tattooed artist knelt between his thighs, in this very chair, hot mouth lowering onto his cock, Danny started the first line on his wrist.

The pain shot through Cesc, zinging straight through his cock making him gasp and then groan. Holy shit that hurt...but...

“You know how Danny likes to suck cock?” Geri whispered to him as Danny worked.

“How?” Cesc asked breathlessly.

“He likes to suck on the head,” Geri began. Cesc’s eyes were squeezed closed as he was imaging every word, feeling every stick of the needle as Geri filled his head with such dirtysexyhot thoughts. He bit his lip so hard he tasted the metallic tang of blood across his tongue as he tried to keep still, tried to keep from humping against thin air as his senses overloaded.

Before Cesc realized what was happening, Danny had finished and was dabbing at his arm with a cool gel as Geri was pulling down his jeans. Cesc started to open his eyes as hot lips closed around his painfully swollen cock and he cried out, coming down Danny’s throat almost immediately. The artist sucked the aftershocks out of him, leaving Cesc limp and panting. He hadn’t even noticed Geri remove the leather cuffs as he was pulled out of the chair into warm arms.

“You like that?” Geri asked with a chuckle.

“I like tattoos,” Cesc said with a dopey smile.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fight night in Sector Seven.

After depositing a blushing Cesc back at The Broken Circle with Fernando, Geri went in search of Raul. If Cesc wanted the cuffs, wanted to be a member, Geri felt compelled to get things moving. Something told him the attack on the Americans was the beginning of something, and Cesc needed their protection, even when Geri couldn’t be with him.

He tapped lightly on Raul’s door, and a gruff voice ordered him to enter.

Geri found Raul with a half empty bottle of whiskey, feet propped up on the desk, face darker than the gloom of the room.

“You got a sec?” Geri asked, aware this was likely not the best time.

“Sure,” Raul said, pulling his feet down and sitting up straighter. 

“Something up?” Geri asked as he sat across the desk.

“We’ve got new intel on the attacks on the Americans. Our source in Eden tells us that it was ordered by Wenger.” Raul was regarding him carefully.

Geri’s face was impassive. “He’s looking for Cesc.”

“It seems so,” Raul acknowledged, grateful that Geri didn’t appear to be freaking out over the news. Not yet anyway. He poured them both a glass.

“So what do we need to do?”

“Nothing, yet,” Raul said. “But perhaps keep Cesc inside?”

“We’ve got the fights tonight,” Geri mentioned. 

At least once a month, Raul hosted cage fights for the men of Sector Seven. It was a matter of honor that the Gonzales gang won most fights, but even the outsiders agreed that the fights were always fair. Wagers were placed and spectators cheered on the combatants. Geri was due to face an opponent from Sector Six that night who had a reputation for being an excellent fighter. 

Raul sighed. They needed the fights. Tension was starting to build and everyone needed to blow off steam. “We can have the fights without Cesc?”

Geri’s frown said everything that needed to be said.

“I get it. But you know how fight night gets. People from other sectors are about. People who’d know how much the location of Wenger’s son is worth. My guess is there’s a bounty out on finding him. If you want him safe, keep him out of sight.”

Geri swallowed his whiskey. “About keeping Cesc safe...”

“You’re not trying to skive out of your duties, are you?” Raul asked, arching a dark eyebrow.

"No," Geri shook his head as he shoved the glass back for a refill.  Come on, Geri, just ask him.  But his insides were tied up.  Asking for Cesc to get ink was a promise.  A promise he could never back out on.  "For when I'm away.  I think Cesc should be a Gonzales so I know he can be safe."

"You want him to get the cuffs." Raul's gaze remained level.  

Geri held it.  "I think if he's inked, everyone will know we've taken him in and they need to leave him alone."

"You know Guti keeps an eye on him.  And Fernando.  Isn't this a little soon?"

Geri nodded. "I know it. But he wants it."

Raul gave himself time to think as he poured out two more measures.

Geri pressed on.  "And if Wenger is looking for him, let him come.  Let's take him to the fights tonight, sit him where he can be seen, and let Wenger come for him."

Raul raised an eyebrow.  "You want to bring Eden down on us?"

Geri shook his head.  "Oh, they're already coming down on us.  We may as well get it over with."  There was a challenge in his eyes. "Unless you want Cesc and I to leave?"

Raul slammed his glass on the desk.  "Don't you fucking make threats at me, Pique.  Don't you make this about me deciding if I want Cesc or you."

"I promised him I would keep him safe," Geri said, his resolve held only by the white knuckles that clutched the arm of the chair, "if you're unwilling to help me with that, then I will take him else where."

“He can stay,” Raul allowed. “But he gets ink when I say so, understood?”

* * * *

“Damn, Raul is in a mood,” Guti grumbled as he lay across the couch on a raised platform near the fighting cage that evening. Raul was barking at Pepe who had been giving some fighters from Sector One the wrong directions to the dressing rooms. Usually Raul appreciated Pepe’s sense of humor.

Xabi lounged in a chair nearby. “I heard he and Geri got into it this afternoon.”

Guti to a sip of whiskey, knowing the younger man was trying to pry gossip out of him and not biting. “You fighting tonight, Xabi?”

“Nah,” Xabi said. “My ribs are still recovering from the beating that fucking Lampard from Sector Six gave me.”

“You took him down in the end,” Guti said as he tried not to smile. The two had been after each other for years. Personally, Guti just thought they needed to fuck it out.

Xabi glared. 

Geri arrived with Cesc on his heels, a tablet tucked under his arm as he gazed around the arena. “You sit with Guti.”

“Okay,” Cesc said as he tipped his head up for a kiss. Geri gave him a quick one before departing.

“Be safe!” Cesc called after him, causing Guti to grin widely as Geri flushed.

“Come sit with me, Princess,” Guti said as he sat up, patting the couch next to him. “I hear you were having some fun with Danny, earlier.”

“He just filled in my tattoo,” Cesc said as he showed his arm off, setting his tablet in his lap.

“And sucked you off,” Guti whispered in his ear.

Cesc went all kinds of pink, unable to look Xabi in the eye who was regarding him thoughtfully.

“He says you come so quickly,” Guti went on, nuzzling the side of Cesc’s face. “We need to work on your stamina.”

“It...it’s all so new,” Cesc said as he wanted to resist and move away, but Guti slithered an arm around his waist. He stayed.

“I know,” Guti said. “And you appear to like everything. Spanking...pain...”

Cesc closed his eyes. “Geri knows what I like even before I do.”

“He does,” Guti purred. “Guti knows what you like, too.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” Guti said. “And I know you’ll like these fights.”

“Geri isn’t going to get hurt, is he?” Cesc asked, opening his eyes as he turned to look at Guti in his blue eyes, demanding the truth.

“He might,” Guti agreed, unable to lie to those trusting eyes. “But it’s nothing he can’t handle. Geri’s an excellent fighter.”

“He’s strong,” Cesc agreed as he believed Guti’s words a turned back to the cage where a pair of combatants had moved into the center. Cesc had seen one of them around before, but couldn’t think of a name. He had flowing, curly hair and a perfectly cut torso on view as both fighters only wore jeans.

Before Cesc’s astonished eyes, the man deftly beat the crap out of the other man, raining hard blows on his torso with his hands and feet, barely taking a hit himself. The Sector Seven crowd cheered wildly as it was over in a few minutes, the challenger collapsing to the dirt.

“No one won anything on that,” Xabi said dismissively. “Like that guy really thought he could take Carles.”

“Carles takes all comers,” Guti agreed. It had been awhile since the man had really been challenged. No one in the sector even bothered any more, having gotten their asses already kicked by him in training.

“People wager on the fights?” Cesc asked. “That’s legal?”

“Cescito, everything is legal. A few dollars wagered never hurt anything.” Guti said as he picked up Cesc’s tablet. “I’m going to have to get one of these from you.”

“Fernando already said he’s going to start getting them in when he can and if I can fix them up, he’ll give me half the profits.”

“Fernando knows how to make a deal,” Guti said as he turned it on. The screen flashed to life and he eyed all the icons on the screen. “What does even half of this do?”

“Mostly they’re games,” Cesc took it from him and tapped an icon. A little yellow creature filled the screen.

“Banana,” it said with a giggle.

“The games come on it?” Guti asked as he watched Cesc begin to play, moving the strange creature down a path, jumping obstacles.

“Sometimes. I downloaded a bunch from my account this afternoon.”

Guti froze. “Your Eden account?”

Cesc paused the game and looked at him. “Yeah.”

“Isn’t someone going to notice that you accessed the account?” Guti asked, his alarm rising.

Cesc shook his head. “I doubled back the IP Address. They’ll think some hacker from Sector Eleven got into it.” Cesc was pretty confident he’d done it correctly. He’d seen Bojan do it loads of times.

“The who what?” Guti asked.

Cesc grinned. “No one is going to notice. And if they do, all I did was download games I’d already bought so there won’t even be a purchase record.”

Guti held his tongue, not really reassured by Cesc’s explanation, but in that it had been decided not to alarm Cesc by letting him know his father might be looking for him. Not that he was looking forward to saying something to Raul, he thought as his lover approached, eyes still stormy.

Cesc read it as well and moved away from Guti, giving Raul space, but Raul sat in a chair opposite Xabi. 

“Maybe you should take some of that anger out in the cage,” Guti said quietly, knowing Raul needed release.

Raul shot a look at him, some days never sure how Guti knew what he needed before he did himself. “You want to take me?”

Guti winked. “Sure. But you know I’m a lover not a fighter.”

“Fuck you, Guti.”

“Yes, I thought we already agreed to that.”

Raul growled at him, but Guti could see the edge of a smile on his lips. Hopefully nothing would go down tonight to take that smile off.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight Night has it's consequences

The early champion who’s name was Carles came to join Raul and Guti on the main dais as Xabi wandered off. “Nice take down,” Guti said as he smiled up at the buff man, still shirtless and Cesc could have sworn he was oiled.

“Thanks,” Carles said as he took a seat in a chair. Raul had moved to snuggle Guti who still had an arm around Cesc who had been persuaded to put his tablet down. He was eyeing Carles a bit warily. Carles was huge and had beat the crap out of that guy. 

And now he was eyeing Cesc back. “So, this is Gerard’s new friend?”

“Haven’t you met Cesc?” Guti asked.

“Not officially. I was beginning to think you were hiding him from me,” Carles gave Cesc a wink and he squished back into Guti. “Or he was hiding.”

Guti chuckled and snuggled into Cesc. “He’s a slut, but he’s still rather inexperienced.”

“I like sluts,” Carles purred.

“GERI IS FIGHTING,” Cesc squeaked loudly.

Raul was smiling as all of them turned their attentions to the cage. The threat of Eden couldn’t take away the excitement of the fights. Besides, who would dare come for them here in the sanctity of their own compound, with everyone member of the gang in attendance and some of the brawniest men from the sectors visiting?

Geri was stripped to a pair of tight shorts, his fists taped, squaring up to a man about his size.

“Is that Wayne Bridge?” Carles asked as he eyed the fighter.

“It is,” Raul said, as he eyed the man. He had a reputation as a rough fighter, and he knew that JT had thrown him out of Sector Six a couple of times for being a real dick. He’d also heard told that JT had slept with Wayne’s partner, but then again, who wouldn’t sleep with JT. Raul had thought about it.

“Geri needs to kick his punk ass,” Guti growled as idly stroked the top of Cesc’s thigh.

“He’s not going to get hurt, is he?” Cesc fretted as the bell rang and the two competitors began to circle one another.

“He might,” Guti said. “Will you kiss him all better?”

“I don’t think his cock will get that damaged,” Carles said with a wink.

Cesc looked at him. “I kiss his cock.”

Guti laughed in his ear. “Yes you do, Princess. Yes you do.”

Cesc returned his gaze to the cage where Geri had struck the first blow. Wayne staggered under the weight of it and Geri caught him twice more, once in the ribs and again on his thigh. Cesc winced with every blow, even when it wasn’t Geri getting hit.

The match went back and forth, but Geri clearly held the upper hand. But he showed respect to his opponent, knowing that getting too cocky too quick could cost you a fight.

He let Wayne wear himself out, chasing Geri around the cage, conserving energy with well placed blows. When Wayne began to flag, Geri went in for the kill, knocking the fighter flat with two blows.

The crowd was appreciative as Geri wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Cesc was on his feet, cheering with the rest. He found desire coursing through him. Geri was with him. Geri was coming to his bed tonight.

“Go get him,” Geri urged as he nudged Cesc forward. He scrambled off the dais and down to the cage where Geri was shaking Wayne’s hand, having helped the loser struggle to his feet.

“You won!” Cesc said as he threw himself at Geri. He was sweaty from exertion, and as Cesc wrapped himself around him, the sheer testosterone turned him on. Geri pulled him close and kissed him. 

Cesc tasted the metallic tang of blood and pulled back. “You’re bleeding!”

“It’s nothing,” Geri said as he licked a smear of blood off of Cesc’s lip.

“Your arm!” Cesc said as he saw a gash on Geri’s bicep and gingerly wiped it with the hem of his t-shirt. “We should get some med gel on it.”

“Okay,” Geri agreed, smiling down at him and kissing him again, unable to resist the near worshipful look in Cesc’s eyes. The adrenaline rush of the fight course through his veins, and with the growl, grabbed Cesc and drug him out of the cage to the cheers of the crowd, equally appreciative of the show as they had been of the fight.

But Geri wasn’t in the mood for an audience any more. He was in the mood to have Cesc to himself. To ravish him and taste him. And own him.

“Your arm!” Cesc gasped as Geri made for the door. 

Geri paused, looking around and finding Danny, he said, “Gel?”

Danny dug him into the pocket of his jeans and tossed a tube toward him. Geri caught it in one hand as he kissed Cesc again.

“You can be my nurse,” Geri grinned as he pushed it into Cesc’s hands. With a laugh, they disappeared out the door.

* * * * 

Xabi was lurking around the dressing room that was assigned to the Sector Six fighters. He would have knocked on the door, but Frank Lampard was likely inside, and Xabi had no desire to run into the asshole. He peered around the corned and spied Glen standing inside. He saw Xabi and winked, disappearing into the dressing room.

Xabi slid around the corner. He’d be here.

Several moments later, he appeared.

“Xabi,” Steven breathed as he leaned into him, kissing him without invitation but was readily accepted. Xabi’s mouth fell open and sucked Steven inside, hungrily tasting the familiar and yet so long denied fruit.

After a long, breathless minute, Steven pulled away. “I miss you.”

“I miss you.”

“Why don’t you come and see me?” Steven said.

“You know I want to,” Xabi said, “but you know how Raul feels about fraternization with the other sectors.”

“Fuck Raul.”

Xabi pulled away slightly. “Steven...”

Steven sighed. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“Raul has been good to me. And I owe him my allegiance.”

“I know,” Steven said as he moved back in. “I know.”

Xabi welcomed him into another kiss. Raul would be furious, but he pulled Steven toward his room.

* * * *

Cesc dabbed gel over every cut on Geri’s body, going over him carefully even as Geri tried to get into his pants.

“You’re hurt,” Cesc protested as he swatted away Geri’s advances, even as he smiled.

“My cock aches,” Geri laughed.

“Uh oh,” Cesc teased and dabbed at his crotch.

“You are so dangerous,” Geri said and pushed him against the wall, capturing his mouth again in a kiss.

“Me!” Cesc pushed him away playfully, only succeeding because Gerard wasn’t expecting it.

Geri growled and shoved him back into the wall and then let out a gasp of pain.

“Geri?” Cesc asked in alarm as the larger man grabbed him roughly and threw him to the ground.

Cesc heard another shot fired and let out a shriek. 

“Quiet!” Geri ordered as he covered Cesc’s body with him own, ignoring the pain that flared in his side. Another shot threw up dirt next to their bodies and Geri dragged them both to their feet and toward the door of the arena. 

They slammed through the door as another shot rang out. 

“What the hell?” Danny asked as Gerard crashed to the ground, blood blossoming at his side.

Cesc screamed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geri's been shot...

Danny grabbed Cesc first, “Are you okay?”

Cesc stopped screaming and looked at him, dazed. “I...GERI!” He struggled to get away from Danny as others had arrived, brought by the noise, but Danny held him firm. Pepe was crouched at Geri’s side.

“Shit, is Doc Cech here?”

“He usually is,” Danny said as he met Pepe’s eyes. Geri’s eyes were closed and blood was everywhere.

“I’ll get him,” Pepe decided, the usually stalwart man gone ashen at the sight of the blood.

“YOU HAVE TO STOP THE BLEEDING,” Cesc wrenched away from Danny at last. Why weren’t these useless people DOING anything. He carefully laid both of his hands over the wound in Geri’s side and pressed down hard. Geri gasped, his blue eyes flying open.

“You’re okay,” Cesc sobbed. “You’re gonna be okay.” He wasn’t sure who he was reassuring.

Danny snapped out of his shock. “Here,” he said, pulling off his t-shirt and handing it to Cesc who used it as a bandage. 

Geri’s eyes closed again, but his face was taut with the pain.

Raul and Guti had arrived, the latter pulling on his trousers. “Who shot him?” Raul demanded as Guti crouched at Cesc’s side.

Cesc looked up, tears streaming down his face. “I don’t know. I didn’t see any one. We were right outside the door. I didn’t even hear a shot.”

“Snipers,” Raul growled under his breath. “Danny, get a team. I want that mother fucker caught. Now.”

Danny nodded, happy to have a task, unable to face the tears. He took off.

Pepe returned with Dr. Petr Cech in tow with Carles trailing behind. The tall man took one look at Geri and then at Raul. “We need as sterile of a location as you’ve got.”

“Danny’s studio,” Guti said quickly, knowing the artist kept his space as clean as it was possible in the sectors.

“Keep the pressure on it, kid. That may be the only think keeping him alive,” Petr said and Cesc’s tears began to fall in earnest.

“You have to fix him,” Cesc begged. No Geri, no, not Geri, please, no.

Petr didn’t make any promises as a board was located to transport Geri to the studio. It was slow going as Cesc held his side, Geri pale and breathing shallowly.

When they arrived in the studio, Petr ordered Danny’s work table to be cleared off, and Geri was carefully laid down. 

“I need an assistant,” Petr said as he opened a black leather satchel he carried.

“Me,” Cesc said quickly.

“Not a fucking chance, kid,” Petr said. “Someone who isn’t going to freak out.”

Guti opened his mouth, but Cesc cut him off. “I can do it.”

Cesc’s eyes were wet but resolved, and Petr finally nodded. “Everyone else clear out.”

Reluctantly, Pepe, Guti, and Carles stepped out of the room, the door clanging behind them with finality.

“Heaven help the man who did this,” Guti said darkly.

* * * *

Danny and about half the gang searched every corner of the area, but there was no sight of the sniper anyway. They found shells on the roof of a building adjacent, but little else.

Danny dropped the shells on Raul’s desk, disgusted with himself for being unable to do more.

“These are from Eden rifles,” Raul said as he picked up one of the shiny shell casings. 

“They could have been stolen,” Danny pointed out, though he knew as well as Raul did that was unlikely. Eden was lax about a lot of things, but live ammunition was not one of them.

“I sent Xabi to go talk to his contacts in Eden. Someone will know who sent the bastard.”

“Do you think Geri was the target?” Danny asked. His face was creased with worry. Dr. Cech was still behind closed doors with Geri and Cesc and no one had heard anything. It was probably good news as they would have heard Cesc scream if something had gone wrong.

Raul met his eyes. “I think Cesc may have been the target, but we can’t act on it until we know for sure.”

“We can’t go after Eden, surely,” Danny countered. “They can make our lives a living hell if they want to.”

“I know,” Raul agreed. “But if they think they can just come in here and start shooting my people and I’m not going to do anything about it, they have another think coming.”

* * * *

Xabi knocked on the door and waited. It was late, but he knew Sergio would be up. The man never actually seemed to sleep as far as Xabi could tell.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and a bare chested man with a gorgeous tableau of tattoos across his arms appeared, looking like he’d been in the middle of...something.

“Did I disturb you?” Xabi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Sergio said with a wicked grin that said otherwise. “You need something?” He stepped back to let Xabi enter.

“We had a sniper in Sector Seven tonight. Shot Geri.”

Sergio’s face clouded in concern. “He okay?”

“Dunno,” Xabi sighed. “Doc was working on him when I left.”

“Shit,” Sergio said as he led Xabi to the small kitchen in the flat he rented. He pulled down two sort of clean tumblers and a bottle of Gonzales whiskey. Setting it on the table for Xabi to pour, he picked up his tablet from the counter. 

Sergio worked for the Eden Enforcement Squad. It was his job to keep the borders of Eden safe from the likes of the Gonzales Gang. But a few years ago Raul had saved Sergio from some bandits from the communes, and Sergio was in his debt. He worked from the inside to get intel to Raul to help him with his business and to help keep peace in the sectors.

Xabi poured while Sergio tapped the screen. He had contacts as well who knew pretty much everything that went down from Eden. He sipped his whiskey.

After several minutes, Sergio shook his head. “Nothing on the wire. If this was an Eden job, it was an unofficial one.”

“We think it came from Wenger,” Xabi said as he downed his in one go. “His son was exiled and his living with us.”

Sergio’s eyebrows rose. “Fuck, Xab, that’s suicide.”

Xabi sighed. “Geri’s in love and Guti thinks the kid’s got the sun shining out of his ass or something. And what Guti wants....”

“Raul does,” Sergio said with a sigh. “Digging in to this could be dangerous.”

“I know,” Xabi said. “But if Wenger has it out for us, there’s not much choice, is there?”

* * * *

Petr emerged from Danny’s studio, wiping his hands dry on a towel, his shirt soaked red.

Nearly the entire gang was crowded around, waiting for news.

“How is he?” Raul asked, standing.

“He’s lost a lot of blood, but I got him patched up. I’ve left several doses of antibiotics with the kid. If he can make it through the next couple of days, he should make it.”

Petr looked tired. Fernando handed him a glass of whiskey which was gratefully downed.

Raul pulled a wad of credits out of his pocket. “Can you come back and check in on him?”

“Sure,” Petr agreed as he pocketed the cash. “But I’m sure that kid will come running if he starts getting feverish.”

Guti smiled. “Cesc’s got a little soft spot for our Geri.”

“Fucker’s got nerves of steel. He sat there and watched me sew him up without even flinching.”

“Cesc?” Fernando asked with a look. “Really?”

“I told him if he got in my way I’d throw him out. He didn’t even ask any questions. Just handed me the tools I needed.”

“Cesc is tougher than he looks,” Raul said, real respect in his eyes.

Guti made his way into the room. They would get a bed set up down here on the main floor so they didn’t need to move him far. It couldn’t be comfortable on that steel table.

Certainly not for Cesc who sat on Danny’s stool, head laid on Geri’s shoulder, eyes closed.

“Hey, Princess,” Guti said as he leaned down to kiss Cesc’s cheek. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Cesc sat up, wincing as his aching muscles protested. “I should stay.”

“He’ll be fine for ten minutes,” Guti promised. “I won’t even let Doc leave until you get back, okay?”

Cesc nodded as he slid off the chair. “This is all my fault, isn’t it?”

“Of course not,” Guti said too quickly.

“I know my father is behind this. Geri got hurt because of me,” his eyes welled up again and Guti caught him in a tight hug. 

“Don’t even think that. Don’t even think that for a minute,” Guti ordered as he held him. He knew they were going to have to stop lying to Cesc eventually. But maybe not tonight.

* * * *

“Did you take care of it?” asked a low voice from the shadows behind the desk.

“I’m sorry, governor. I got the man he was with, but I didn’t get Cesc.”

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

“You know I can’t have Cesc out there talking to people.”

“I know, governor.” Pause. “Perhaps...perhaps he’d be willing to come home?”

“What do I want him back here for?” 

“Get him to agree to come back and dispose of him here. That way you don’t upset Raul and no one is the wiser.”

“Do you think he’ll come back?”

“I think he’s had the shit scared of out him. He’ll be begging to come home.”

“Excellent.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants Cesc dead?

The following morning, Raul’s first order was to put the compound on lock down. No one came in who didn’t have business with the gang, and no one went out alone. If you did need to go out, you took a friend and a gun.

He was pacing the office. “Wenger sent someone here to shoot my people,” he fumed.

Guti perched on the edge of the couch. Long experience told him it was useless to try to get Raul to calm down when he was worked up like this. He needed answers, not coddling. “They came to take out Cesc.”

“Why?” Raul wanted to know. “He was exiled. If Wenger wanted him dead, why not just take care of it?” The words were cruel, but Wenger had been known to do worse. 

“Maybe he thought exile was a death sentence. If Geri hadn’t found him, someone else would have,” Guti said. HIs heart ached at the thought of the lost boy they’d found. The lost boy who he’d watch turn into a man last night, no longer helpless.

Raul sighed. “He must know something that Wenger can’t risk getting out.”

There was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Sergio walked in and Raul couldn’t hide the surprise on his face. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Love you too,” Sergio said with a look, and Raul shook his head.

“You know what I mean,” Raul said as he crossed the room. They always met in Eden or on neutral ground. Raul knew Sergio couldn’t risk being seen at their compound.

“I know who sent the sniper, and that information really pissed some people off,” Sergio ran a hand through his short, golden hair. “After Xabi left, I went into the base to see if I could get anything off the mainframe, and I touched a nerve. I got locked out of everything and just about had to shoot my way off base.”

“You okay?” Guti asked, concerned.

“Yes, but I don’t think I’m going to be able to go back,” Sergio said.

“You know you have a place here,” Raul said, having offered the same years ago. 

Sergio nodded. “Thank you.”

“So tell me about Wenger.”

* * * *

Cesc had pulled the cot Guti had set up for him right up next to Geri’s bed, arm wrapped around Geri’s left arm, so when Geri stirred, Cesc was awake immediately.

Geri let out groan.

“Stay still,” Cesc urged as he sat up, hovering.

Geri’s eyes opened, a flash of pain crossing his features. “Where am I?”

“Danny’s studio,” Cesc said as he gazed down at him. “You were shot.”

Geri’s eyes closed as he tried to take a breath and winced again. “Fuck.”

Cesc leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Doc Cech said you were lucky. It didn’t hit anything major. He sewed you up and said that you should be fine.”

“I don’t fucking feel fine,” Geri complained. He took some shallow breaths and the pain receded. Slowly he opened his eyes again. “Are you okay?”

Cesc nodded. “They missed me.”

Geri gave him a smile. Cesc leaned down again for a quick kiss. 

“Doc said you needed these pain killers for now, and these antibiotics. But we can’t let you eat for a few days until we make sure he got everything stitched up right.” Cesc offered him two tablets and a cup of water. Geri lifted his head and let Cesc feed them to him. 

He laid back. “What’s going on out there?”

Cesc shook his head. “I don’t know. Raul is angry. Guti won’t tell me anything. They’re not letting anyone leave the compound.” Worry was evident in Cesc’s voice, even though he wanted to keep Geri from being upset.

Geri nodded. “Can you get me Danny?”

“Sure,” Cesc said as he moved to get up. “You stay there, okay? Don’t do something dumb and tear your stitches?”

“I won’t move a muscle,” Geri promised as he laid his head back. 

Cesc slipped out to the bar where many of the gang had been hovering. No one wanted to be alone or miss any news.

“How’s he doing?” Pepe asked, standing as he saw Cesc.

“He’s okay,” Cesc said confidently. “Danny, he wants to talk to you.”

Danny got up from the table where he’d been sitting with Fernando who also rose. Danny passed by Cesc, kissing him on the cheek. “He’s gonna be fine.”

Cesc smiled. “He has to be.”

“You want something to eat?” Fernando said. His default mode was to feed people in a crisis and had made a whole stack of sandwiches which sat on the bar.

“Yes please,” Cesc said, not even having realized how hungry he was until that moment. Nerves had kept him from dinner the night before, and now he was starving.

Fernando brought him a sandwich piled high with ham and cheese. Cesc took a big bite.

As he chewed, he realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. He swallowed hard. “What?”

Fernando looked away. “Nothing.”

“No, nothing, what?” Cesc said as he looked around, no one willing to meet his gaze.

“Raul will tell you when you need to know,” Pepe said.

Cesc shook his head. “Bullshit. I got shot at. Geri nearly died. What the fuck is going on?”

“You were the target of the attack,” Guti said as he entered the bar from the back stairs. “Your father wants you dead.”

Cesc shook his head. “No...why?”

“We don’t know,” Guti said as he crossed over to him. “Come on. We need to talk.”

Cesc abandoned his sandwich and let Guti take him by the hand and led him back up to Raul’s office. His dad wanted him dead? Why? He’d already thrown him out. Left him for dead. Maybe that was the problem. Cesc wasn’t dead.

When Cesc entered the office, Raul saw there were already tears in his eyes.

“Shit, Guti,” Raul muttered, the tears forever undoing him. 

“I’m okay,” Cesc insisted as he scrubbed at his eyes. “I’m just tired. What is this about my father?”

Guti led him to the couch where he pulled the young man down, wrapping his arms around him. “Tell us about your father.”

Cesc looked up at Raul, eyes wide and unsure. Maybe the little boy wasn’t quite grown up yet. “I...I don’t know. I mean, he was so angry when I got caught at that party. Sex is forbidden in Eden if you’re not married. And well...gay sex is worse. I got caught with my friend Bojan, and...”

“What happened to Bojan?” Guti asked gently.

Cesc took a breath. “Nothing. I told my father that I’d forced Bojan to be there and that he was innocent.”

“Is that true?” Raul asked as he came to sit on the couch behind Cesc.

“No,” Cesc admitted. “The party was actually his idea. They were friends of his and he asked me to come along.”

“Why did you cover for him?”

“Because I knew I was in trouble. There was no point in both of us getting exiled.”

“You’re too nice,” Guti said with a cuddle. “Who is this Bojan to you anyway?”

“He’s my best friend,” Cesc said defensively. “He was trying to...trying to help me.”

“Help you, how?”

“I...” Cesc said, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I had a crush on my father’s top advisor. His name is Thierry. Well...we’d flirted a lot, but I knew that I was so hopeless sexually...shit, I didn’t even know how to kiss properly. I was afraid if I came to him, he’d laugh me out of bed.”

Raul frowned. “No one should ever put you down for being inexperienced. How can you know how to do things until you try?”

“I know,” Cesc said. “But Bojan and I were going...we were going to practice, you know?”

Guti realized he was getting hard from listening to this, and shifted away from Cesc slightly. They were supposed to be finding out why Wenger was trying to kill Cesc, not get off.

“So your dad caught you.”

“He was so angry,” Cesc said. “Called me a whore. Accused me of sleeping with Thierry.”

“Wait...” Raul said. “I thought you hadn’t.”

“I didn’t,” Cesc said. “But he seemed to think I had. I think...I think he had a thing for Theirry, too.”

“Ah,” Raul said as things began to dawn on him. “So Daddy catches you out, is jealous you may be with the man he wants but can’t have because he’s the all so moral governor of Eden who wouldn’t fornicate, least of all with a man.”

Cesc nodded miserably. “You really think he wants to kill me?”

“I don’t know,” Guti said as he held him. “But we won’t let that happen.”

* * * *

As soon as Guti left with Cesc, and unfamiliar face appeared. Everyone in the room was instantly on alert. Xabi stood. 

“Sergio?”

“Hey,” Sergio said as he crossed the room to him, aware everyone had a hand halfway to a weapon. “I got rumbled.”

“Oh shit, you okay?” Xabi asked as he pushed out a chair for him. He cast a glance around the room, letting everyone know that Sergio was cool, and focused on his friend.

“Yeah, but I am out of the EES. I was lucky to get out of the building. Whatever Wenger is hiding, it’s serious shit.”

“No idea what it is?” Xabi asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fernando staring at them. More to the point, staring at Sergio.

Sergio shook his head.

“You want a drink?” Xabi asked as he signaled to Fernando to bring them a bottle.

“Yes please,” Sergio sighed as he slumped down, exhausted. 

Fernando all but scampered over with whiskey and food. Xabi bit his lip.

“Sergio, this is Fernando. Our barkeep and general den mother.”

“Shut it,” Fernando shot at him as he set the bottle down. “I wasn’t sure if you were hungry.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Sergio said, eyeing up the blond. “I’m Sergio.”

“Hi,” Fernando said with a smile. 

“Join us, Fernando,” Sergio said as he poured whiskey. “I think we’ve all had a long night.”

Danny emerged from his studio, leaving Geri to sleep, and glared when he saw Fernando sitting with the handsome stranger.

“What did he want?” Pepe asked as Danny approached.

“Just wanted to know what we were doing to find the bastard and protect Cesc,” Danny said. As he was about to demand to know who he was, there was a slam.

Every gun in the room was instantly pointed at the front door, but lowered as they saw Carles enter, dragging an unfamiliar young man.

“Who the fuck is that?” Pepe demanded, tucking his gun back in the waistband of his jeans.

“Says his name is Bojan. And he wants to talk to Cesc.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojan wants Cesc to come home.

Cesc looked up and could have sworn he was looking at an apparition. 

“Bo-bo-bojan?” Cesc stuttered as the all too familiar flop of brown hair and wide brown eyes appeared in the doorway to Raul’s office.

“So you do know him?” Carles asked as he pushed the boy forward, causing him to stumble and nearly fall on Guti.

“This is your Bojan?” Guti asked as he checked over the kid, fresh and raw as Cesc had been coming out of Eden.

“He is,” Cesc said, and in a rush ran to Bojan and threw his arms around him. “Bo! What are you doing here!”

“I came to find you!” Bojan said as he burst into tears. “Everyone thought you were dead for sure, but your father told me today that you’d survived in the sectors. Cesc, he said I can bring you home!”

Cesc pulled away, his eyes full of confusion. “Home?” He rubbed at his wrists, still empty of the Gonzales ink he’d wanted to get.

“Home,” Bojan said as he gripped Cesc’s forearms. “Your father is sorry about everything. He knows he over reacted. He says if you jus promise to be good...”

Cesc pulled away from him, seeking the protection of Guti who laid a hand on his lower back, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around him and tell Bojan to fuck off back to Eden.

“He threw me away,” Cesc said softly. 

“He sent people to kill you,” Raul added. He was glaring at Bojan, the dislike immediate.

Cesc ignored him. He looked at Guti for support. He needed Geri. He didn’t know how to handle this.

“Why don’t you and Bojan speak privately,” Guti urged as he pointedly ignored the glare of Raul. Guti knew how Raul wanted this to play out, but he wanted Cesc to make a decision for himself. It was time for Cesc to grow up, not trade one overbearing father figure for another.

“We could go to my room?” Cesc offered.

Bojan nodded, looking around at the muscular men around him, and sidled close to Cesc as Cesc made for the door.

With a look, Raul sent Carles in their wake.

“Wenger sent him?” Raul clarified when the door closed. “Wenger who’s tried to kill Cesc already and you just sent them to be alone together?”

“That’s his best friend,” Guti placated. “If Wenger wanted him dead on the spot, he’d have sent someone who looks less like a lost Bambi.”

“Guti, stop thinking with your cock,” Raul growled at him, knowing that pretty boys were Guti’s favorite.

Guti winked. “But it has such good ideas.”

Raul sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “This is a fucking nightmare. I thought we’d gotten past the days where we had to lock down to keep fucking everyone from coming after us.”

Guti rounded the desk and settled himself in Raul’s lap. “You blame Cesc.”

“No, I fucking blame Geri. If he hadn’t picked that god damn waif off the street, none of this shit would be coming down on us right now.”

“Maybe it’s time for it to come down,” Guti wrapped his arms around Raul. Maybe he couldn’t placate Raul, but he sure as well could make him horny. “Maybe Wenger has been looking for any excuse to climb up our asses and Cesc is just an excuse.”

Raul exhaled in frustration, but when Guti wiggled his ass against his cock. He took in a breath. “Maybe if Wenger would get a cock in his ass every now and again he wouldn’t be so fucking uptight.”

Guti chuckled. “He’s just jealous you’ve got your cock in my ass.”

“You think Wenger wants a shag?” Raul chuckled, licking his lips as Guti worked his hips.

“How would you fuck him?” Guti asked with innocence he could almost pull off.

Almost.

“I’d throw him over the desk and fuck him until he screamed.”

“I like my pretty young boys and you like old men,” Guti teased him as he wrestled with the fly on Raul’s jeans.

“I’d much rather fuck you,” Raul breathed.

There was a knock at the door.

Raul growled. “Yes?”

Xabi stuck his head in. “We’ve had a call from the Americans.”

“What the actual fuck do that want? Can’t they fucking tell I’m busy,” Raul said, his bad mood returned and doubled. Not only was the whole fucking sector going to hell in a hand basket, now he wasn’t going to get to fuck Guti over the desk.

“They want to help.”

 

* * * *

Cesc closed the door, seeing Carles standing guard. He didn’t want to ask if Carles was there for his safety or to keep him from leaving.

“This is your room?” Bojan asked, looking around the sparse space, a far cry from the luxury they’d both grown up in. 

“I’m gonna get more stuff,” Cesc said defensively as the place contained little more than a bed and a chest of drawers. Guti had been busy the day they’d gone to furnish it out of a massive warehouse Raul had, but had promised to take him back, soon.

“It’s...nice,” Bojan said, trying to be polite. He perched on the edge of Cesc’s bed.

Cesc stayed standing. “So my father sent you?”

“Well, not exactly,” Bojan said as he averted his eyes. “I mean....he said he might let you back and I thought if I brought you...”

“When do you talk to my father?” Cesc pressed.

Bojan picked at Cesc’s duvet. “I see him at dinners and stuff.”

“Dinners?” Cesc said with a frown. The only dinners his father attended were big political grandstanding affairs, that Cesc had been forced to attend once a year to show what a loving father he was. Cesc had nearly fallen asleep in the soup when he was ten.

“You know...” Bojan said. 

“Bo, tell me,” Cesc said, having known his friend far too long to believe there wasn’t more to this.”

“Well...” Bojan said. “Thierry and I are together now.”

Cesc’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

“I’m sorry!” Bojan squeaked. “You were gone. He and I were both upset.”

“But...how?” Cesc said, unable to process that the man he’d been in love with forever, the man Cesc had talked to Bojan about for years, and now Cesc is barely gone a week and they were together?

“We thought you were gone forever,” Bojan said quickly. “We were just consoling each other and it happened.”

“You had sex with him?” Cesc yelled. Cesc had only ever kissed Thierry a few times.

“Cesc!” Bojan said as tear sprang to his eyes. “We didn’t want to hurt you! But you were gone and...but you can come back!”

“How are you even together? My father would never allow that!”

Bojan’s eyes averted again. “He hired me as his assistant. No one knows.”

Cesc was pacing. “Bo, he’ll exile you if he knows. You can’t do this.”

“Cesc! He’s changed. He wants you to come home. I can tell he misses you. You come back with me and it’ll all be better.”

“How did you even find me?” Cesc asked, choosing to ignore Bojan’s pleas.

“You logged into your Eden account,” Bojan said. “Our accounts are still linked, and I followed the IP address.”

“I bounced it,” Cesc said with a frown.

“Cesc, I taught you that trick. You don’t think I don’t know exactly how to follow your trail?” Bojan said, giving his friend a grin. “I knew it had to be you because you downloaded Candy Crush and Minion Rush.”

Cesc smiled at him. “My friend Fernando let me have a tablet and I was nostalgic.”

“They have tablets out here?” Bojan said, casting another judgmental eye.

“It’s not bad here,” Cesc felt the need to defend his new home. “I have a job and people are nice.”

Bojan made a face. “Look, Cesc. Come home. I’m begging you. Your father will come around. Cesc! I need you.”

Cesc wavered under the onslaught of Bojan’s pleading. Eden had comforts. Proper doctors who could have healed Geri. Where people you loved didn’t get shot.

Bojan could see him waver. “We need you. Thierry misses you.”

Cesc felt his resolve begin to crumble.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc had a decision to make. Fernando is torn.

Fernando was wiping down the bar when the door opened and a pack of Americans walked in. Fernando knew a few of them, mostly by reputation.

They were trailed by Danny who had gone to let them in. They were meeting with Raul today to see about how they were going to handle the threat from Eden.

“Fernando,” Tim Howard said as he approached the bar.

“You boys look thirsty,” Fernando said with a smile as he laid out glasses.

“We are,” Tim said with a wink. “Fernando, you know Clint and Stu?”

“I believe we’ve met,” Fernando said as he poured. Clint was rough looking, like he’d seen the worst of the sectors and you didn’t want to know about it. Stu, on the other hand, looked innocent as that kid Carles had just brought through. How did anyone look that innocent after living in the sectors.

Tim laid a hand on Stu’s lower back when he stepped forward to take a whiskey. “Thanks, Fernando.”

That was it then. Stu was looked after. He felt safe with Tim looking after him, and that lack of worry kept the demons from haunting your eyes.

Fernando looked up and saw Danny observing him. He looked away.

Don’t.

“Nando, I’ll go get Raul,” Danny said as he tried to read what was in Fernando’s eyes. Why did he avoid Danny? Why didn’t he know that if Fernando would just say yes... “You might feed our guests.”

Tim watched the tension bristle between the two of them as Danny climbed the stairs. They really needed to just fuck it out.

Nando turned back to Tim and Clint who was pouring himself another whiskey. “Food?”

“Maybe after we talk to Raul?” Tim said as he slid his glass to Clint.

“So this is the Broken Circle,” Stu said as he looked around, a little giddy. “Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Fernando asked, smiling at the kid.

“You know...about the SHOWS.”

“Sex?” Fernando asked with a raised eyebrow. “Sure.”

“Really?” Stu said, going pink under his blond hair and freckles.

Tim laughed and slid his arm around St again, this time kissing his neck. “You’re obsessed with sex.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk.”

Tim grinned. “The shows are good. Guti is excellent,” he said to Stu. “Maybe after we sort out Eden, we can come back some time and watch them.”

“Or take part,” Fernando said off-hand, even though it was something he’d never done himself. 

Stu’s eyes were impossibly wide. “Have SEX. In front of PEOPLE?”

Clint chuckled. “You mean other than me and Landon?”

Stu grabbed the second shot of whiskey Clint had poured and drank it quickly.

* * * *

Danny stepped out of Raul’s office, their leader having decided to meet the Americans down in the bar rather than from behind his desk, and ran into a distraught looking Cesc.

“Hey, you okay?” Danny asked as Cesc tumbled into his arms. He glanced up and saw Carles was not with him. “Did Bojan leave?”

“No,” Cesc said miserably. “He’s waiting in my room. Carles is watching him,” he added quickly, knowing that none of the gang trusted the boy from Eden. Did anyone trust him?

“Come on,” Danny said as he started to lead him down the stairs to the bar.

“No,” Cesc said quickly. “I can’t...I don’t want to see anyone, I don’t...”

“Calm down, baby,” Danny said as he held him. “What did Bojan say to you?”

Cesc shook his head, trying not to cry. He didn’t know what to do. 

Danny steered him toward his own room which was next to Cesc’s own. Carles was happy to see Danny with him. When Cesc had left the room, he knew he wasn’t right, but he’d been ordered to stay with Bojan.

Cesc stumbled into Danny’s room and sagged down into the bed.

“What is it?” Danny asked as he closed the door.

“Bojan thinks I should come home. He thinks my father will take me back. He thinks...” Cesc trailed off as he looked up at Danny. “I don’t...I should go?”

“Why would you go?” Danny asked quietly as he stepped up next to Cesc, caressing the side of his face.

“I’m bad luck, Danny,” Cesc said. “I mean, Geri is down there fighting for his life over me. The gang is about to get into a war with Eden. Bo says I can come home. Maybe I should just go.”

“Is that really home?” Danny asked as he gazed down at Cesc. He reached and took Cesc’s hand, turning his wrist to show the obliterated bar code. “Were you happy there?”

Cesc shook his head. “I thought...I thought I was...maybe.”

Danny settled onto the messy, unmade bed, pulling Cesc to him. Cesc sagged into him, grateful for the support. He was so confused. “Are you happy with Geri?”

Cesc nodded, “I...I think I love him.”

“I know you love him,” Danny said. “And when you love some one, you stick by them.”

“But it’s my fault he’s hurt,” Cesc said, the tears sliding down his face.

“No. It’s your father’s fault. You can’t take the blame for him. It’s not your fault.”

Cesc absorbed this. “But if I go...it fixes everything. Maybe I don’t get to be with Geri because to save him, I have to sacrifice myself.”

“You go back to Eden and Geri will come after you,” Danny said. “And then he’ll definitely get himself killed.”

“Danny!” Cesc said as he pulled back, wiping his eyes.

“He loves you,” Danny said earnestly, using his thumbs to wipe at Cesc’s tears. “You need to stay. You need to stay at his side as he recovers. You need to let Raul and the rest of us deal with your father, and you need to remember that this is your home now.”

Cesc nodded. He knew this was right. He had been torn apart thinking of leaving Geri and now he knew he didn’t have to. “What do I tell Bojan?”

“Tell him thanks for coming, but you’re already home.”

* * * *

Fernando slipped into the kitchen when Raul came down stairs with Guti to talk with Tim and Clint. He knew Raul wouldn’t mind if he over heard, but some days he didn’t want to think about the battle that might be coming. That more people could get hurt. That Danny could get hurt.

He scrubbed at the dishes in the sink. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about Geri covered in blood. Cesc’s screams.

He turned on the hot water and nearly scalded his hands trying not to think. 

Fernando had grown up in Eden. Not nearly the privilege and wealth Cesc had known, but a comfortable life. His father had worked underground, brewing beer for the people of Eden who, for the most part, had no time for Wenger and his dry Eden. Fernando’s family had money to be comfortable.

So the harsh realities of the sectors got to Fernando some times. The violence that could live around every corner.

Fernando had been protected. Sheltered some times, he thought. He didn’t have nearly the experience Danny did.

Danny. Gorgeous Danny who had so many lovers. Artistic Danny who could make the most beautiful things come to life on skin.

The back door to his kitchen opened, and Fernando turned. 

“Hey, sorry to startle you,” Sergio said as he pushed his hair back. “I was hungry and they said you were the man to talk to?”

“Uh...yeah,” Fernando said as he rescued his poor hands from the water and dried them on a towel.

“What’s going on out there?” Sergio asked as as Fernando looked in the fridge.

“I don’t ask,” Fernando said as his head reappeared. “I have left over pasta?”

“That’s great, sure,” Sergio said. As Fernando warmed a plate, Sergio peered out into the dining room where Raul and Tim were chatting amicably. Whiskey was flowing and everyone was in a good mood considering the circumstances. 

“You want bread?” Fernando asked as he put a fork on the plate of chicken Alfredo.

“Nah, this is great,” Sergio said. “Do I pay...?”

Fernando shrugged as he pulled himself onto a counter in his kitchen. “People do, yeah, but since that’s left over, don’t worry about it.”

“Cool, thanks,” Sergio said as he picked it up and took a bite.

“So,” Fernando said as he tried not to stare at Sergio chewing. He really was a beautiful man. “Are you staying with us now?”

Sergio nodded as he swallowed. “Yeah. Whatever your friend Cesc was into people don’t want anyone to know about. I got into something I shouldn’t have. Stupid of me.”

“From what I hear, Wenger is getting crazy. He’s always been conservative, but he’s gone over the top,” Fernando said.

“Yeah,” Sergio agreed as he chewed again.

Fernando fell silent as Sergio ate. Awkward as fuck. He could never talk to a beautiful man. It was no wonder he was practically a virgin.

“You want something to drink?” Fernando asked as Sergio finished the last of the pasta.

Sergio shook his head. “I shouldn’t. Once I get started I might not stop.”

“Oh,” Fernando said as Sergio carried his plate to the sink and rinsed it clean. “Stop you from what?”

Sergio turned to Fernando who was perched near the sink. “Kissing you.”

Fernando's eyes got wide. “Oh.”

“I’d do it right now, except that pasta had garlic.” Sergio’s gaze was level and undemanding. He wasn’t sure if Fernando had a lover, but Fernando could tell him if he did.

“Maybe I don’t mind garlic,” Fernando said boldly. He leaned forward and Sergio met him half way.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle for Geri

After a tearful farewell with Cesc, Bojan was taken back to the gates of Eden by Carles, who didn’t speak to the boy the entire journey. Bojan was nervous as his bar code was scanned and he was led into the city. As arranged, a car was waiting for him

He climbed in and found Arsene glaring at him. “Where’s Cesc?”

“He didn’t want to come,” Bojan said, his voice trembling slightly.

“It was your job to make him want to come,” Wenger growled.

“He’s happy there!” Bojan begged. “He’s got....friends and stuff.”

“Friends?”

Bojan closed his eyes. “A lover.”

The blow was not unexpected, but it knocked Bojan off the seat. He tumbled to the floor and cowered there, awaiting more of Arsene’s rage.

“My son is a whore! You and your games. You’ve turned my son into a whore!”

Bojan press his lips together, knowing that protesting would do no good. Tears leaked out of his eyes as his cheek throbbed from the blow. Make yourself small. You’re less of a target that way.

* * * *

“I was beginning to think you’d left me.”

Geri’s eyes opened briefly as Cesc entered Danny’s studio. Pain shot through Cesc’s heart as he knew he almost had. Almost let his father take control of his life again.

He made no protests that of course he would never leave Geri, but curled up in the bed next to him, careful not to jostle him.

“Did you get your medicine?” Cesc asked as he pressed the side of his face into Geri’s shoulder, reveling in the warmth of him and the now familiar scent.

“Yes,” Geri said. “Doc came to check on me before he left. Said it was looking as good as it could be expected.”

“Good,” Cesc said.

“What’s wrong?” Geri asked, sensing something was on Cesc’s mind. 

“My friend Bojan came to see me,” Cesc said. “He wants me to come home.”

Geri was silent for a moment. “Bojan who you got kicked out of Eden for having sex with?”

Cesc’s eyes flew open. He propped up on his elbow to look down at Geri. “No...I mean yes, I mean, I’m not in love with him, Geri. He’s just my friend.”

Geri’s eyes were open. “You should have gone with him.”

Cesc’s mouth fell open. “What?”

“It’s not safe here,” Geri said, closing his eyes again. “You should go back to Eden.”

“I know it’s not safe!” Cesc said as he willed Geri to look at him again. “It’s my fault it’s not safe. I’m the one causing all of this.”

“It’s not your fault,” Geri said. “But you need to go for your own good.”

“You don’t want me,” Cesc said, his worst fear coming true. It cut deeper than his father’s rejection had. “No one wants me.”

“Cesc,” Geri began, but Cesc was already fleeing.

* * * *

“Wenger sent Bojan to get Cesc,” Sergio said as he walked into Raul’s office the next morning. “Some of my contacts are still speaking to me, and word is that Wenger collected Bojan after you dropped him off at the gate.”

Raul sighed. “So does he want him home or does he want him dead?”

Sergio shrugged. “I’m guessing we’ll be hearing from them again tonight.”

“Will you stand with us?” 

“Of course,” Sergio said. He thought about last night. About kissing Fernando. About wanting to fall into those freckles and never come back up for air. “I’d like to stay as long as you’ll have me.”

“Good,” Raul said. “We’ll see what we can do about getting you a room and putting you to work around here.”

“You need someone new for your shows?” Sergio asked mischievously.

“Always,” Raul grinned, enjoying the light hearted moment. In the back of his mind, he knew that by the end of the evening, Geri might not be the one fighting for his life.

There was a knock at the door.  

“Ballack sent someone.”

“He...what?” Raul asked as he looked up at Guti who’s blond head had appeared.

“I dunno.  Said he heard about Geri and sent someone to help.”

“How...?” Raul stopped himself when he realized Alexi would have relayed what was going on to Micha.

“Come on.  I left him down in Danny’s studio with Geri,” Guti said.  “His name is Mueller.”

By the time Sergio and Raul arrived with Guti, the man already had the Re-Gen Kit set up. This was rare, even in Eden: technology that could heal wounds in minutes. But, it was expensive and damn near impossible to get your hands on it in the sectors.

 

“Ballack sent you?” Raul asked.

“Yes,” the man said, attaching wires and eyeing Geri’s wound.  “He said this one is on him.”

“Why?” Raul asked bluntly.

“I think he likes the idea of you owing him a favor,” Mueller said.

Raul didn’t like the idea, but he also wanted Geri back in one piece.  

*    *    *    *

Cesc was sitting on the floor of Fernando’s kitchen, playing Angry Birds and trying not to think about the horrors outside that he was responsible for.  He’d have left if he’d thought it would do any good.

“Geri is asking for you,” Fernando said quietly.

“He wants me to leave,” Cesc muttered as he flung another bird at the pigs.

“He’s worried to death you’re going to run.  And the Germans sent a doctor with a Re-Gen Kit.  They think he’s going to be fine.”

That caught Cesc’s attention.  “They got Re-Gen?” 

Fernando nodded.  “He’s looking better already.  Patched him up in no time.”

Cesc was on his feet, rushing to the door.  Fernando picked up his tablet and set it on the shelf.

Cesc burst into the studio where Mueller was packing up.  Geri looked so much better and the wound was completely healed.  “You’re fixed!” Cesc yelped happily as he threw himself at Geri who exhaled with an audible “Oof.”

 

“No kinky shit for a few days,” Mueller warned.  “He’s in one piece, but he’ll need to rest.”

Geri wrapped his arms around Cesc.  “You’re not going anywhere now.  I can hold on to you.”

Cesc nuzzled his neck.  “I want to stay.  I just...I don’t want anyone else hurt.”

“Let us worry about that,” Raul promised him.

*    *    *    *

The compound was surrounded by a small army of men from Seven and One, all armed to the teeth.  They knew Arsene was in command of a hefty arsenal of weapons himself, and but he wouldn’t send out the whole army of Eden for his son.  It would attract more attention than he would want.

 

So when Cesc, who they’d left curled up next to Geri in the studio where everyone assumed he was safe, wasn’t there when Guti came to check on him, he was alarmed.

“Where’s Cesc?” he demanded of Fernando who was working to feed and water the troops who were cycling through the over-night shift.

“In there with Geri, why?”

“Uh, he’s fucking not!”

Fernando stilled.  “He’s not left.  Is he in the back room?”  He was on Guti’s heels as the two burst back into the studio, waking Geri in the process.

One look at the empty bed next to him and Geri's eyes went wide. “Where’s Cesc?”

 

Guti shoved open the door to the supply closet and found the back wall was cut open. 

Someone had broken in.

And taken Cesc.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc finds out the ugly truth

“No.”

“I’m coming.”

“You’re not.”

“I am.”

“You’re. Not,” Raul said as he gave Geri a glare that might have worked on a person who didn’t fear for the life of the man he loved. “Mueller said that you needed rest. Rest means not rushing headlong into Eden trying to rescue Cesc.”

Geri growled in frustration as he had to sit, his body already weak for the effort of arguing with Raul. “Wenger is going to kill him.”

Raul didn’t argue that point. “I’m sending Sergio and Carles. They know Eden like the back of their hands. They can get in and have the best chance of getting him out.”

Both Carles and Sergio had once worked for the Eden Enforcement Squad. Carles had been kicked out a few years ago, having taken the fall for his superior who was crooked to put it mildly.

Geri put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Raul paused, looking over his loyal friend. “Sorry?”

“For bringing Cesc here.”

Raul sighed and moved to sit next to Geri on the couch. “We’re all a little fond of the kid, now.”

Geri turned his wet face to Raul. “He didn’t mean to bring this on us. He...he’s just been so messed up by his dad.”

Raul nodded. “Show me one of us who hasn’t been at some point?” He pulled Geri against him and felt him sag against him, his worn out body in worse shape than he was willing to admit. “We’ll get him home.”

* * * *

Carles followed Sergio who was walking up to the gates at Eden with far more swagger than Carles thought was probably wise. Both men knew the underbelly of the city, but both men were also known by people who would quickly sound an alarm.

However, Sergio sauntered up to the guard house. “Marcelo!”

A man with a mess of dark, curly hair appeared. “Sergio Ramos, you son of a bitch, where the hell have you been?”

“You know, here and there.”

“I heard you got kicked of of the EES,” Marcelo said, his cheerful eyes taking a cautious look.

And here is where we get gunned down, Carles thought as his hand strayed to his hip.

“Yeah,” Sergio said with an annoyed look. “So maybe Jose caught me screwing one of his boy toys.”

“You and Luiz,” Marcelo said, his eyes dancing again. “Fuck, bro, I told you to stay away from that!”

“I know, I know,” Sergio said with a self depreciating laugh. “Anyway, me and Carles here are just coming through to pick up a few things of mine. We cool?”

“Yeah, go,” Marcelo waved them past, not even asking to scan bar codes.

Carles decided he needed to re-evaluate his opinion of Sergio.

They ducked down a back alley as they made their way to the governor’s palace. Carles had once worked security detail back before he’d been taken for the EES, and knew all of the secret tunnels. His way in was slightly less friendly than Sergio’s.

After the third guard was left unconscious, Sergio asked, “You planning on leaving a whole trail of bodies for them to follow us in?”

Carles gave him a look. “We’re grabbing Cesc and getting out. By the time those come to, we’ll be back in the Broken Circle, watching Guti dance.”

“What if Cesc doesn’t want to come with us?” Sergio asked the question that no one in the gang had dared utter.

“Then we take him anyway.”

* * * *

Cesc was lying on his bed; duvet wet with his tears. The men who had broken in to the studio had bound and gagged him, leaving him tied helplessly on the bed he’d slept in most of his life. It smelled of everything he remembered, and nothing he wanted to return to.

The door to the room flew open. Cesc didn’t look, afraid it was his father. Afraid of the wrath that was about to befall him.

“Cesc!” 

The voice, however, was more friendly. Red eyes opened to see Bojan bounding toward him, with a familiar figure in his wake.

“Oh my god, Cesc! What have they done to you!” Bojan squeaked, rushing to his friend’s side and tearing the gag from his mouth. 

Cesc coughed, his parched mouth making it nearly impossible to speak. Bojan struggled with the bond on his wrists.

“Here, sit up,” Thierry said as he took Cesc’s arm and hauled him upright. Cool water touched Cesc’s lips and he drank greedily as Bojan freed his hands. 

“Oh, your wrists,” Bojan said as he rubbed at red welts the too-tight bonds had left. “Is there gel in your bathroom?”

Cesc nodded as he finished the water. He looked up to see Thierry’s concerned face and there were too many emotions for him to process. He turned to watch Bojan disappear into the bathroom.

“Your father wants you dead,” Thierry whispered to him. “Bo doesn’t know. He thinks your father just wants you home. Arsene thinks you are a liability to his leadership and he’s going to make it look like you killed yourself so he can play the grieving father who attempted to save his son.”

“Cesc, you have a lot of crap,” Bojan said as he reappeared with the tube of medicinal gel.

“I do,” Cesc agreed, knowing that the bathroom cabinet was full of luxury items he’d owned because he could get them as the governor’s son. He thought of the old dresser Guti had found him, saying they could get it cleaned up and painted. Something he never, ever would have considered even a month ago and now he longed for it. 

Cesc held out his wrists for Bojan to treat as he glanced at Thierry, what he’d just divulged running through his head. He didn’t really surprise him, honestly. He’d known his father had given up on him. But why couldn’t he just leave Cesc be?

“Poor Cesc,” Bojan fussed over him. “Are you hungry? Titi, can you go get Cesc something to eat? French fries?”

“Sure,” Thierry said as he glanced at Cesc who still wouldn’t meet his eye. “I’ll be right back.”

Bojan finished rubbing in the gel and Cesc’s wrists stop stinging and the redness had already begun to fade. When the door closed, Bojan looked Cesc in the eye.

“We have to get you out of here now. Thierry thinks I don’t know that your dad wants you dead, but I overheard them,” Bojan’s eyes were wide with fear. “I know I tried to talk you into coming back, and I’m sorry. I thought...I thought you could come home and it could all go back to the way it was, but it can’t, can it?”

Cesc wrapped his arms around Bojan. “I’m sorry, Bo. My father needs to be stopped.”

Bojan sniffled. “I know. Thierry wants to try to get him out of office, but his grip is so tight on everyone. We just need to get you out, now.”

“How?” Cesc asked. 

“Like we always used to sneak out!” Bojan said. 

“There are guards outside the door.”

“I’ll distract them. You can get out the back door and I’ll meet you down there.”

“What about Thierry?” Cesc asked. 

“We can’t let him know,” Bojan said. “He needs to be able to tell the truth when he tells Wenger he doesn’t know how you got out.”

Cesc wasn’t sure why they had to protect Thierry, but he didn’t argue any further. He just wanted to get out of here and he could deal with the consequences later.

* * * *

Tim sat at a table in the Broken Circle, tapping his finger agitatedly.

“What?” Mix asked him, knowing his’s boss’s tells quite well.

“Nothing,” Tim said even as his gaze strayed to Geri who sat a few tables away, looking concerned, but well on his way to recovery.

“You’re angry the Germans coughed up their Re-Gen Tech for Gerard but didn’t even mention it when Wynalda was dying?” Mix asked, alarmingly astute.

Tim glared over the table at him. “Can you pretend some times that I’m in charge and you can’t read me like a book?”

Mix grinned broadly and shoved his hair back. “You’re think Bally would want to keep on our good side.”

“He’s got Alexi. He thinks Alexi can get him what he wants out of us so he doesn’t have to give us anything.”

Mix nodded. “So what if we took Alexi away from him?”

“How?” Tim asked.

“Maybe we send him out into the communes. Tell him that it’s to build relations. Set it up so he’s gone for months. Bally will flip.”

Tim grinned. “You’re evil, Diskerud.”

“It’s why you love me,” Mix said. “Or, if you’d rather, I can drive over there and kick his ass. You can watch.”

Tim laughed. “You know what gets me hot.”

“I do,” Mix said. “Stu said he wants to take part in one of the shows here.”

“God, I know,” Tim let out an involuntary moan.

“You want me to help him?” Mix asked.

“Fuck it, Mix, you’re making me hard and we’re supposed to be helping out here!”

“We could take everyone’s minds off of things with a little show now?” Mix gave Tim a wink.

“Stop it,” Tim growled.

“Can you imagine seeing me fuck Stuie up there? Where you can do nothing but watch?”

“I’m sending you to the communes with Lalas if you don’t shut the fuck up!”

“This waiting!” Geri exploded as he shoved his chair back.

Guti stood as well, wrapping his arms around Geri and holding him close. “They’ll bring him back. I believe it.”

“They have to,” Geri said as he started to cry and hated himself for it. “They have to.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thierry comes to the rescue

When Thierry saw that Bojan and Cesc had left the room, he was thankful that Bojan was a bright boy who wasn’t afraid to do what he thought needed to be done. He’d been fully aware that Bojan had overheard his argument with Arsene earlier in the day. He had planned it as a matter of fact, knowing that Bojan would go out of his way to save Cesc.

Thierry had been aware for years that both young men had crushes on him. Encouraged it because he knew that if it was directed at him, he could do more to keep them out of trouble than if they wandered off. He wasn’t immune to the attraction, and had given in a few times, kissing Cesc, but he’d never intended to do any more than that. And when Cesc had been exiled, Thierry had brought Bojan closer to him for his own protection. Inviting the young man to work for him and letting him think that they had a chance to become more. Knowing Bojan was in grave danger.

He closed the door to Cesc’s room, letting the guard thing he was still inside, and made his way to Arsene’s office. His former mentor had taken things too far and it was time to set the record straight.

* * * *

Cesc pushed open the door to the tunnel that was meant for emergency escapes from the governor’s mansion, and jumped a mile when he saw two men stood before him, trying to work the entry panel.

They looked just as startled as him.

“Cesc!” Carles hissed. “What are you doing?”

“Escaping?” Cesc asked as he glanced at the dumbfounded Sergio. “My father is going to kill me!”

“We figured,” Carles said as he pulled Cesc to him. “How did you get out.”

“Bojan helped,” Cesc said as they closed the door behind them. 

“We should disabled this,” Sergio said. “So no one can follow us.”

“No!” Cesc grabbed Sergio’s arm as he aimed for the panel with his gun. “Bojan might need to get out. He’s says he’ll be safe, but I don’t know. He may need it.”

Sergio wasn’t happy, but Carles nodded. “You’re probably right.” He took Cesc’s arm and led him down the tunnel.

“Are you sure we won’t be followed?” Sergio asked as he looked back one more time at the door.

“I don’t think so,” Cesc said. “I just want to go home.”

* * * *

Dawn had arrived in Sector Seven. The guards on the doors looked weary in the warm light, but to a man, they snapped to attention when Carles appeared around the corner.

“Stand down,” Carles said as he squinted into the light. “It’s just us.”

Cesc, looking haggard followed behind him. His eyes were half closed with the exhaustion of his ordeal. But when the door to the Broken Circle flew open, and Geri burst out, he broke into a run.

“Geri!” he yelled as he flung himself into his arms.

“Oh God, oh God, are you hurt? Are you okay?” Geri asked even as he tried to squeeze the life out of Cesc.

“I’m fine, Geri, I’m fine,” Cesc let out a chocking sob. “I’m gonna be fine.”

“You are never leaving my sight again, do you understand that?” Geri said as he picked Cesc up, cradling him in his arms.

Cesc let out a wet laugh through his tears. “Geri! You’re not totally recovered.”

“I have you back,” Geri said. “I’m whole now.”

They disappeared inside and Carles glanced at Sergio. “Dammit, at least I’m not the only one that made cry.”

Sergio wiped at his eyes. “Shit, man, no one is ever living up to that, are they?”

“Not likely,” Carles agreed as he pulled open the door. 

Inside, everyone was crowded around Cesc and Geri, the gang happy to see him home. 

“I hate to throw a wet towel on the proceedings, but are Wenger’s goons on your tail?” Tim asked, ever the realist.

Geri set Cesc on the ground, not as fully recovered as he’d like to pretend, but kept him close.

“My father wants me dead,” Cesc said simply. 

“Are we going to have take him out?” Guti asked.

“We can’t kill Wenger,” Carles shot back, and arguments ensued. 

Raul let them argue it out for several minutes, listening, but not offering any opinions. He had one, but he always knew that everyone needed to have their say, whether he had any intention of listening or not.

When things began to calm and eyes turned toward him, he stood. 

“Cesc is a Gonzales,” Raul pronounced. “And we will protect him.”

There was a general murmur of agreement around the room.

“I’m ready to have my cuffs,” Cesc said, looking up at Geri. “I want to stay. Forever.”

Raul closed the gap between him and Cesc and reached out his hand. They shook and there was a cheer from the gang.

“I’m ready when you are kid,” Danny said as he moved in to pulled Cesc in for a hug.

“Now,” Cesc decided with finality. He looked up into Geri’s eyes. “Right now.”

“You can’t,” Geri said as he nuzzled his neck. “The bed is still in there.”

“That can be moved!” Guti laughed as he led the way toward Danny’s studio.

Tim waited for the crowd to disperse and then stepped toward Raul. “You know you have our backing, but we need this to resolve soon.”

Raul nodded. “I understand and appreciate your help. Can we keep you until tomorrow? If Wenger is going to strike it’s going to be soon. I’ll send some one to get word from Eden. Maybe he’ll be willing to talk?”

Tim nodded. “That’s fine.”

“And, as soon as this is all over, we’d love to have you all for a party,” Raul said with a grin. “Maybe Cesc’s welcome party?”

Tim grinned. “My Stu fancies himself as a dancer. He’d love to give it a go.”

“Well who are we to say no to that!” Raul laughed with him.

* * * *

Danny had, thankfully, gotten some sleep the night before, so while Cesc and Geri were having a sleepy cuddle, he was able to focus on Cesc’s wrists. Each of the gang had a unique set of cuffs, though they all clearly contained the Gonzales logo and were easily identifiable as a member of the gang. However, Danny always put some of the owner’s personality in each set.

He’d had an idea for Cesc since the first time he’d seen the scared boy in the alleyway. Cesc was so open to everything in his life, trusting when he had every right to be scared of, well, everything. He gave of himself so readily. So as Danny began to ink, he made an arrangement of wide open patterns. On the inside of Cesc’s left wrist, he put a heart with a “G”. Danny was such a romantic sap some times. 

This time there was nothing sexual about the process, but when he was done, it felt more intimate that before.

“I think you’re done,” Danny said as he smoothed gel over the cuffs.

Cesc peered down at them and Danny unbound his arms. Turning them both over, he examined the ink.

“Perfect,” Cesc pronounced and laid a kiss on the G.

Geri saw it and grinned. “Sheesh, Danny.”

“You want one, too?” Danny asked with a grin.

Cesc turned hopeful eyes at Geri and Geri nodded without hesitation. “Of course.” They kissed and Danny felt completely in the way.

“The sooner you let me finish, the sooner the two of you can get a room.”

They broke apart with a laugh. Geri offered his wrist to Danny as Cesc laid his head on his shoulder. Something told Geri there was a long nap in their future.

* * * *

Raul was cleaning his rifle that afternoon, an old habit that tended to calm him, when there was a knock on his office door.

“Yes?”

Guti’s face appeared. “You aren’t fucking going to believe who is at the door.”

“Wenger?” Raul asked, rising to his feet.

“No,” Guti shook his head. “Theirry Henry.”

“Fucking hell,” Raul muttered under his breath. “What does he want?”

“Wants to talk to you about Cesc,” Guti said.

“I’ll come down,” Raul decided. If Henry was willing to come this far, Raul could at least meet him on more level terms.

Guti stayed in the office to give the men some space and Raul made his way down to the Broken Circle. Fernando was the only one save from Carles who stood watch over Henry. With a look, Raul dismissed them both, but he knew that ears were on hand to assist at a moment’s notice.

“Raul,” Thierry said, offering a hand which Raul shook firmly.

“Mr. Henry, do what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Thierry, please,” he replied as they sat. “I’m here to talk with you about Cesc.”

“He’s one of us,” Raul said firmly.

“I know,” Thierry said. “And thank you for looking after him. Eden was suffocating him.”

“He’s had a lot of growing up to do,” Raul said. “But he’s going to fit in well here. If his father will leave him be.”

Thierry nodded. “That’s why I’m here. I’ve spoken with Arsene and he won’t be bothering you any more.”

Raul raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Thierry smiled enigmatically. “Let’s just say I reminded Arsene that I have access to certain information about him, and that if I heat that Cesc so much as breaks a fingernail, I will let all of Eden know about it.”

Raul observed Thierry for a moment. “Why are you protecting Cesc?”

“He’s a great kid,” Thierry said. “And he deserves to live his life.”

Raul nodded and offered his hand to Thierry. “If there is anything you need from the Gonzales Gang, you only need ask.”

“Thank you,” Thierry said as they rose. “I wouldn’t say no to a bottle of whiskey before I head back.’

“I think we can manage that.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc and Geri find time to rediscover each other.

Cesc awoke wrapped up in Geri’s arms, and the first thing he saw was the C in a heart newly inked on Geri’s wrist. With a grin, Cesc leaned forward and kissed it.

Geri’s arm tightened around Cesc. When Raul had stopped by late last night, waking the pair to share the news. Cesc had been so happy he’d started to cry all over again. He was free. He was really, truly free.

“What time is it?” Geri murmured.

“About noon,” Cesc said with a yawn.

“Mmm, Raul is going to have me. I’m suppose to do a run to Sector Six today.”

“Stay,” Cesc begged. He was free to be anywhere he wanted. But right here was all he wanted.

“You,” Geri kissed the side of his face, “Have got to go see Fernando. What, you worked one day?”

“I was kinda kidnapped!” Cesc protested as he turned in Geri’s eyes to face him. They grinned at each other. “Besides. I can think of some more fun things to do.”

“Mmmm,” Geri agreed as Cesc worked in closer to him.

“You know what I been thinking about?” Cesc asked as he rubbed against Geri.

Geri knew the answer to that question might make him lose his mind. “What?”

“You...in my ass,” Cesc said boldly.

Geri let out a low groan that rattled them both. “I was nearly killed and you were kidnapped and you’ve been thinking about me in your ass.”

“Yes,” Cesc said with a little giggle. “Guti...Guti said we should try.”

“Oh Cesc, you’re now taking all of Guti’s advice?” Geri teased even as he reached around to cup Cesc’s ass. Cesc wriggled into him, and Geri’s cock stiffened.

“Guti has good ideas,” Cesc whispered, not sure what to do with his hands. He was awkward, but not unsure. “Tell me if I do something stupid.”

Geri stilled his hands and nudged the side of Cesc’s face with his nose. “Nothing is stupid that you do.”

“I know...but.. you know...something sounds like a good idea in my head but actually it’s not sexy at all?” Cesc said and planted a kiss on Geri. Geri let him take the lead, opening his mouth wide and taking Cesc inside. It was true, Cesc didn’t have much in the way of finesse with his technique, but Cesc wanted Geri in a way that Geri never imagined any one would want him.

Cesc wiggled his ass again, and Geri resumed petting it.

“How much do you want?” Geri asked as he dipped his fingers in between the cheeks of his ass, slowly stroking until he found Cesc’s virginal entrance.

Cesc let out a shiver of anticipation. It did feel good. The way Geri gently probed, exciting long neglected nerve endings. “I don’t know,” Cesc said honestly. “How much feels good?”

“We can make anything feel good,” Geri assured him as he pressed in a little and Cesc let out a whimper. The urge to push further lost out against the desire to make this amazing for Cesc, and Geri stilled his fingers. 

Lube. There had to be lube in this place.

“Geri?” Cesc asked, voice gone unsure as Geri stilled.

“Don’t move,” Geri ordered and he laid a kiss on Cesc’s forehead and sat up. He didn’t have to wander very far as Guti had surely been by. In Cesc’s bedside table was the lube he’d been searching for. 

When he turned back, he found Cesc’s face was apprehensive.

“We stop when ever you need to,” Geri said as he prayed Cesc would let him work magic on him. While he’d never de-flowered anyone before, the idea of being Cesc’s first...his only...

It made Geri light headed.

“I want everything,” Cesc said confidently smiling again.

“Mmm, get on your front,” Geri ordered and Cesc gamely rolled over. His cock was trapped beneath his leg, and he wantonly rubbed into it. His ass wiggled temptingly in the air.

Geri moved in, spreading Cesc’s legs wide and settling in between them, leaving the smaller man completely at his mercy. He cupped the warm, round orbs and pulled them apart gently. Nuzzling down in between the cheeks, he flickered his tongue out.

Cesc gasped. “Your...tongue?”

Geri chuckled, licking out again and probing, pushing in a little, damping the entrance.

“Oh...I like...I like that,” Cesc said, rubbing into his cock again.

Geri reached down and pulled Cesc up, freeing his cock and making Cesc moan again. With better leverage, Geri worked Cesc open with his tongue for several long minutes, enjoying every gasp and sigh. When finally he felt Cesc was ready, he retrieved the lube from the bed and dribbled a bit on his fingers.

Pressing against the tight whole, Geri said, “Relax.”

“Okay,” Cesc said, his face screwed up in concentration. Relax. Sure fine. No problem. “OH!”

Geri was barely in to the first knuckle. He worked the finger, swirling it around. “Breathe.”

Cesc nodded and forced himself to relax. It didn’t hurt. It didn’t. And Geri said...

Geri wouldn’t hurt him.

Cesc let out a breath and Geri carved the finger in deeper, pressing against the walls, rubbing the untouched surfaces. As Cesc gave into the invasion, Geri worked into him, and then found magic.

“Oh...oh my god...oh...Geri!” Cesc writhed under him. Oh...it was...everything he’d heard whispered and more.

“That feel good?”

“Oh, Geri, yes, oh yes,” Cesc moaned. “More. I...I need...”

Geri ached to push his cock deep into Cesc. Ride that ass and cum deep inside of him. Marking him forever.

But will power prevailed, and the desire to never every do anything to hurt Cesc. He could wait.

He rubbed his cock into the side of Cesc’s thigh as he carefully inserted another finger.

“Touch yourself,” Geri ordered as he guided Cesc’s trembling hand between his own thighs. Cesc didn’t have to be encouraged for long as he took possession of his cock and began to stroke it.

Geri worked Cesc with two fingers, finding the right places inside that made his lover tremble. Pulling back when Cesc got close, extending the pleasure as long as he could. 

“Oh, god, Geri, there there there...” Cesc let out a keening gasp and began to shudder underneath him. Geri gave in and gripped his own cock, stroking rapidly as Cesc came apart.

As Cesc collapsed into the bed Geri groaned himself to a messy completion, marking Cesc’s quivering flesh with his cum. 

With a sigh, Geri cuddled down into Cesc, feeling warmth and contentment he’d never imagined he’d find in this world.

“Was that what you wanted?” Geri teased lightly as he started to drift back to sleep.

“Everything,” Cesc replied, already envisioning the next time they’d made love.

And the next...


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc's initiation ceremony

When Cesc and Geri finally emerged late that afternoon, much of the gang had already gathered in the Broken Circle, eager to greet their newest member and celebrate the end to the siege they’d been under. The place was also teeming with Americans, who Tim had sent for at Raul’s request. It would be packed tonight and the drinks would flow.

“Look at you,” Guti said as he slithered from behind the bar where he’d been helping Fernando serve drinks while the barkeep got food set out for the night. 

Cesc grinned and cuddled the blond back. “We needed sleep.”

“Sleep my ass,” Guti said as he grabbed Cesc’s and watched the young man wince slightly. Guti’s grin nearly burst his face.

“Your ass,” Cesc flushed. “My ass.”

“You!” Guti hugged him tightly. He was so proud that this young man had come to them. That this place could be a home worth searching out and not just a place for people to end up. He caught Geri’s eye and the taller man grinned.

“Was his idea,” Geri said as he snagged Cesc back from Guti lest he get more ideas in his dirty little head.

“Of course it was,” Guti said as he willingly released Cesc. Cesc wrapped himself around Geri and beamed at him.

“I better go help Fernando,” Cesc said as he kissed Geri. 

“It’s your night!” Guti protested. “Put your feet up.”

“I know,” Cesc said. “But he hired me and I’ve been useless. I’ll just help him get the stuff ready, promise.”

“I’ve got to see Raul. I’ll come find you later,” Geri said as he claimed one last kiss before letting Cesc go.

Cesc gave Guti an impulsive hug before he made his way to the back of the bar to the kitchen door.

Fernando was up to his eyes in bowls and plates.

“Heavens,” Cesc said as he watched Fernando expertly slide several dishes in the oven. “You do need help.”

Fernando grinned at him. “I wouldn’t say no. Raul sent Xabi to the market on his credits and told him to get enough to feed everyone. Xabi thinks we’re hungry.”

“We are,” Cesc grinned back as he plucked a slice of ham off of a platter. “Where can I start?”

* * * *

“It’s time for your initiation,” Guti announced as he came to collect Cesc after a few hours of kitchen work. The Broken Circle was now jam packed, and everyone was demanding to see their newest member.

“What’s that?” Cesc asked, as he dried his hands. Fernando had already gone back to the bar, and the last of the food was ready to be set on the buffet. Despite his new found sexuality, he was hesitant when it came to public displays.

“You don’t have to fuck on stage,” Guti said with a laugh. “Well...unless you want.”

Cesc laughed out loud. “Never say never.”

“Exactly. No. It involves drinking and fondling. Come on.”

“I can drink and fondle,” Cesc agreed as he let Guti pull him out of the kitchen and into the bar. 

A cheer went up as he appeared, and Guti pulled Cesc up onto the bar where he joined him. 

Guti held out his hands for the crowd to quiet which was never going to happen. He raised his voice. “Alright, you assholes, settle down.”

There was another raucous cheer. Cesc stood, surveying the crowd full of the Gonzales gang as well as a number of Americans, most of them on the fringe of the crowd. Everyone was smiling, had drinks in their hands, or their hands on someone else. He spied Fabio and Cristiano kissing each other like they were starving, Pepe with his hand on Xabi’s ass, and Carles was leaning against the bar, shirtless. They were all focused on him, anticipating the spectacle.

“As you’ve heard, Cesc has decided to join us on a permanent basis,” Guti said as he held up Cesc’s arm, showing his new ink.

There was a roar of approval that made Cesc’s grin widen. 

“So,” Guti said with a wicked smile. “Have we got any volunteers for the initiation?”

Hands shot up all over the room and Guti winked at Cesc. “So. Who do you fancy?”

“For what?” Cesc asked, his voice rising to s squeak as he surveyed the group.

Guti saw panic in his eyes and decided to let him off the hook. “If you’re joining the gang, you have to take five shots of the finest Gonzales whiskey. Five members get to...administer them.”

Cesc nodded though that certainly didn’t clear up the situation. Administer...how?

“I get one,” Geri proclaimed as he appeared at the bar at Cesc’s feet.

“You already gave him one!” Guti shot back and the crowd roared.

“Fuck off,” Geri shot back with a grin as he climbed up with them. He wrapped a protective arm around Cesc. “You okay?” he asked in Cesc’s ear.

“Yes,” Cesc said, giving him a squeeze. Knowing that no one here would hurt him. Knowing they’d answer to Geri if they tried.

“Shot number one!” Guti called and Fernando appeared with a bottle and a glass that was generously sized. 

“That’s not a shot!” Cesc protested, knowing his liquor tolerance was low.

“It’s a Gonzales shot!” Raul yelled, and Cesc spotted their leader toward the end of the bar. “You’ll take it and you’ll like it!”

Cesc laughed heartily as Fernando poured what was at least a double shot of whiskey. Fernando handed it to Geri who was eyeing up Cesc. As he put the glass to his own lips, Cesc frowned. 

“I thought that was for me,” Cesc said, but then realized that Geri wasn’t drinking it. He just poured the amber liquid into his mouth and lowered it down to meet Cesc’s lips.

“GET IN THERE!” Guti cheered as Geri bore down on Cesc who opened his mouth and let Geri feed the drink to him. Cesc managed to swallow the most of it, though a stream dribbled out of his mouth. Geri caught it with his tongue as he dove in, chasing the whiskey with a deep kiss that did more to addle Cesc than the booze.

When Geri came up for air, Cesc was clutching his arms to keep himself upright.

“Next!” Guti called.

“I’m next!” Pepe shouted as he made his way through the crowd and hauled himself up onto the bar in a smooth motion that had everyone gazing at his backside.

Geri didn’t relinquish his hold on Cesc, not trusting the bald enforcer for a moment.

“Don’t worry, Gerard, I just wanna help bring the lad into the fold.”

“You had your turn!” Guti agreed and pulled Cesc away, the smaller man precariously leaning over the edge of the bar for a moment before Pepe snatched him back.

Geri slid off the bar, but positioned himself so that if Cesc swayed again, he might be able to catch him. He’d only had one shot!

Fernando handed Pepe another glass and Pepe put it to Cesc’s lips. “One go.”

Cesc parted his lips and let Pepe tip the liquid in, a huge swallow managing to catch nearly all of it before the burn of the liquid made him cough.

The cheers were nearly deafening as Pepe leaned down and licked Cesc’s chin. “Nice one.”

Cesc beamed at him as he felt the alcohol start to seep into his veins. He’d not eaten enough earlier while he was helping cook and it was all going straight to his head.

Danny called next shot and replaced Pepe on the bar. He glanced at Fernando who was pouring and gave him a wink.

Fernando blushed slightly as he handed the glass over, and moved a step away. Danny took it, and then wholly unncecessarily licked across the edge of the glass, staring into Fernando’s eyes.

“Danny!” Cesc giggled at him as he tried to take the glass.

“Nope,” Danny said. “Open.”

Cesc opened his mouth like a baby bird and Danny held the glass over his head, tipping it just enough for a slow dribble of liquid to trail out. He made Cesc work to catch it, moving the glass around so Cesc had to struggle to keep up with it and swallow. When the glass was finally empty, he let out a gasp.

“Fuck!”

Danny laughed and handed the empty glass back to Fernando. “You’re adorable when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk!” Cesc said with a petulant pout which made the crowd laugh even more. He grinned a little. “Not yet anyway!”

Danny gave him a kiss. “Welcome, kid.”

“Thanks,” Cesc said and made sure both of his feet were planted. The bar had slick spots from spills, and the noise and lights and everything were making it a fight to keep stable.

Guti slipped in and wrapped an arm around him. “How you doing?”

“Great!” Cesc beamed.

Carles, in all his shirtless glory, pulled himself up onto the bar to the cheers of the crowd. Geri watched, jealousy spread across his features as the long haired god leaned into Cesc.

“You want to do this right?” he challenged.

Cesc nodded reverently. 

Fernando handed over the fourth shot.

“Get on your knees,” Carles ordered.

“No!” Geri shouted.

“Shush,” Carles turned a glare on him. “Who wants Cesc on his knees?

There was a roar of approval. Gamely, Cesc dropped down, not unwilling. Geri laid a hand on his calf. 

“Tell me if you’re not okay,” Geri said, concerned.

“I’m amazing,” Cesc leaned down to kiss the lines away from Geri’s furrowed brow. He peered up at Carles.

“You get the privilege of licking this off my chest,” Carles announced.

“You never let me lick anything off of you!” Guti protested with a laugh.

“You can lick all the cum you want off me later,” Carles said with a wink. He tipped the glass against his sculpted chest and let the liquid run. Cesc hurridly, messily, began slurping all over, making a mess. Carles laughed at him as the kid made a mess of both of them. And then, as the liquid ran out, Cesc darted out his tongue and caught it against Carles’s nipple. Carles let out a hiss and grabbed the top of Cesc’s head.

“Guti, get control of this one!”

Cesc pulled away, teetering even on his knees now that he’d consumed four shots. Well, more or less. “No.”

Carles grinned down at him. “Geri’s in for some fun with you.” He offered Cesc a hand and helped him back to his feet. 

“And of course, we know who gets to serve up the last one!” Guti called out as Carles slid back off the bar.

Cesc’s eyes widened slightly as he saw Raul heading down the bar in his direction. While Raul had been overwhelmingly kind in taking Cesc in, helping stand down his father, and inviting him into the gang, the man still scared Cesc a little.

However, his face was smiling as he approached. This time, Fernando was pouring out two drinks and handed them both to Raul.

Raul handed one to Cesc, and put his arm around him. “Alright,” he said, and the crowd quieted to listen. “I have to admit, my first instinct was to chuck this one out on his ear because I knew he was going to be nothing but trouble.” He squeezed Cesc to his side. “And, you know, because I’m never wrong, he has proven to be a bit of a handful.”

Cesc blushed, knowing what he’d caused.

“However,” Raul amended. “He’s also proven his loyalty to us, and I, for one, am proud to call him family.” He raised his glass. “To Cesc.”

“To Cesc!”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stu takes the stage

Geri nearly poured Cesc off of the bar once his initiation was over. Cesc wasn’t very big to begin with and he’d just pounded half a bottle of whiskey.

“I love you,” Cesc giggled as Geri carried him over by the stage where Fernando kept several comfortable chairs.

“I love you too.” Geri settled in on one of the chairs, Cesc curled in his lap.

“I wanna fuck,” Cesc decided as he wiggled against him. “Right here.”

“Whatever you want,” Geri agreed even as he shifted Cesc off of his cock. “But I think the show is starting.”

“Guti?” Cesc swiveled in Geri’s lap, causing his lover to groan as his hip dug back into his cock.

“Look,” Geri ordered with a chuckled as as he once again repositioned Cesc. 

Cesc peered up into the bright lights of the stage and saw Stu, the blond favorite of the head of Sector One, Tim Howard.

“Ooh,” Cesc clapped as the young man sauntered forward in nothing but a pair of jeans and a white cowboy hat.

Stu licked his lips and winked as the crowd began to cheer uproariously. He was nervous as hell, but a couple of shots of Tim’s finest vodka had given him the courage to get up there, and as he found his lover in the crowd, he grinned.

“Damn, they grow those boys nice in Sector One,” Guti whistled as he and Raul settled into seats to watch the show.

“I like blonds,” Raul agreed as he slipped an arm around Guti who purred.

“You like this blond,” Guti reminded him as Stu tucked a thumb in the front of his jeans and pulled them down ever so tantalizingly, revealing skin that was tanned further down than really should be allowed.

“Damn, Howard,” Clint breathed as Stu began to gyrate his hips to the music. “Where have you been hiding that kid.

“Hiding?” Tim asked. “You’ve seen him act like this.”

“Well, I know, but damn,” Clint said as he was mesmerized my Stu’s ass.

“Wait until Mix gets involved.”

Clint groaned as on cue, there was a crack of a whip, and a spotlight found Mix, black leather pants and matching cowboy hat.

“For the love of...” Clint breathed, adjusting himself. 

Mix took off the hat and shook his hair loose, always knowing it was what made Tim crazy. Made everyone watching crazy. 

Stu, the slut, was Still trying to command the attention of the audience. Mix cracked the whip, catching Stu's thigh. Stu let out a yelp, more of surprise than pain.

"On your knees."

Stu made a pout. "Why?"

Mix's blue eyes flared dangerously. "Because you need to learn some manners." The whip cracked again, this time flipping Stu's hat into the crowd.

"Holy fuck," Danny breathed as he watch Mix effortlessly wield the weapon. He could probably write his name on Stu's ass with that thing. He reminded himself to ask for some lessons.

Stu fell to his knees, gazing in awe up at Mix who sauntered over. Mix grabbed a handful of Stu's blond hair and yanked his head back. "You want to be a good boy don't you?"

"I only answer to Tim," Stu shot back.

The crowd turned almost as one to look for Tim's reaction to the defiance. Tim glared. "Stuart."

Mix released Stu's hair so he could look at his lover.

His master.

"What?"

"You behave for Mix if you ever want my cock again."  

Stu let out a whine. "He's mean."

"I haven't even gotten started."

The crowd cheered this pronouncement as Mix cracked the whip again.

"I think I need something a little more, detail oriented," Mix said as he wound the whip. "What do you think, Stu?"

"Whatever you want." Stu was obedient. Barely.

"Good boy," Mix praised as he stroked the side of Stu's face with the the handle of the whip. It's braided leather was of the finest quality and the handle was worn with use.  It was Mix's favorite.

But he had others. Sauntering back to the rear of the stage, he laid it carefully in its case, selecting a suede whip, far more useful for flogging. Tim got cranky when he left marks on his toys.  

When he turned back, he saw Stu had gotten up to retrieve his hat. Oh, that defiant little shit. Retrieving his long whip, he cracked it across Stu's backside, ripping a hole in the faded denim.

Stu cried out, falling back to his knees. "I HATE YOU."

"That just sucks, doesn't it?"

"Mix, if you can't keep control of that boy, I'm happy to help," Guti called out.

"Can you tie him up for me?" Mix asked.

"Gladly," Guti agreed as he sprang forward to the cheers of the gang. "I have just the thing."

Mix crossed over to Stu and yanked him to his feet by his hair. "Strip."

Stu made a face, but dutifully unbuttoned his torn jeans. The was a red welt across his ass where the whip has struck him, and another on his thigh. His cock was half hard, looking as defiant as its owner.

Mix flicked his wrist and the suede fingers of the whip struck Stu's cock, just hard enough to make him gasp.

Guti reappeared, dragging a rack whose purpose was fairly obvious. There was a padded kneeling cushion and leather cuffs across the top. Perfect for mouthy blonds.

Stu, who'd had visions of himself doing some kind of striptease was not pleased with the development. With begging eyes, he turned to Tim.

But Tim was eying the rack hungrily. He wanted to see Stu on it. Wanted him punished. Stu licked his lips and went to kneel on it without being told.

The rack was positioned so the crowd could enjoy what Mix was about to do to Stu's backside, but Stu turned his head so he was looking right at Tim. Watching the hunger in his lover's eyes.

Guti wrapped Stu's wrists in the leather cuffs, leaving him helpless. But he looked Stu in the eye. "Okay?"

Stu nodded even though he was apprehensive.

"You're gorgeous," Guti praised and kissed his temple.

Without warning, Mix laid the first blow on Stu's bare backside. Stu cried out, mostly from surprise as the blow hadn’t been that hard, but stung all the same.

"That was for your insolence," Mix told him.

"I'm a lot more insolent that that weak shit."

"Oh!" The crowd gasped in delight. Oh, Stu was so getting it now.

There was another crack against Stu's ass, this time with the full force of Mix's muscular back behind it.

"FUCK."

Red streaks blossomed over Stu's flesh as another blow fell.  The crowd cheered with each strike, and it was difficult to say who was turned on more, them or Stu.

Through the genius that was Guti's rack, Stu's cock bobbed, rock solid and exposed. Stu was gasping and whining, straining against his bonds and the need that coursed through him.

“Timmy,” he begged. He needed release from this exquisite torture.

Tim rose from his seat in the crowd, drawn to the stage. To Stu who was laid wide open, humiliated and beautiful.

As Tim leapt lightly onto the stage, Mix laid a final blow, his own cock straining against the leather of his trousers. Tim grabbed the back of Mix’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his fingers in his hair and tugging.

“You don’t mind if I take over, do you?”

“Got him all warmed up for you.”

“Why don’t you let Clint take care of you?” Tim said as he rubbed against Mix’s straining cock.

“Mmm,” Mix agreed as he stepped away, dropping his whip and beckoning Clint forward with a crook of his finger.

Tim pawed at Stu’s bright red ass. “Have we learned out lesson, Stuart?”

“Timmy,” Stu moaned. “Timmy...I need...”

“What do you need?” Tim asked even as he released his cock.

“Oh god...Tim...please, your cock.”

Tim knew Stu was ready for him. Stu was always ready for him. He drove his cock into the unruly ass.

They could have been alone in a darkened room for all the attention that Tim and Stu paid the room around them. Tim worked Stu’s ass, thrusting in deep as a helpless Stu moaned beneath him. Finally after nearly an eternity, Tim reached around and took Stu’s neglected cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes.

As the breathless crowd watch, Tim and Stu came in a shattering, messy bliss. 

They weren’t the only ones in the room. Hand wrapped around Cesc’s cock, Geri stroked his drunken lover into a frenzy.

Moans echoed from several corners of the room as Tim withdrew from a spent, limp Stu. 

Whistling and clapping, the crowd showed their appreciation for the spectacle.

“Who’s next?” Guti invited.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando's Fantasy

Fernando watched the spectacle on stage, his eyes roving hungrily across the skin on display, but more than that, he was entranced by the faces. The intense pleasure and satisfaction on their features as they reveled in each other. Made whole by each other.

And the crowd. They didn’t mind being on display. Their most intimate moments laid bare for the world to see. In fact, they seemed to feed off of it. Stu did everything for the approval of Tim, but maybe just as much for the other people watching. He wasn’t humiliated. He was turned on.

Could it really be easy like that? Fernando wondered as his gaze drifted to Danny more times than he would like to admit.

“How slutty are those Americans?” 

Fernando turned his head to see Sergio had joined him behind the bar. The space that was usually his sanctuary never seemed to serve as a barrier to Sergio the way it did the rest of the gang.

“Very,” Fernando agreed.

“I’m jealous,” Sergio said as laid his head on Fernando’s shoulder.

“You want to fuck Stu?” Fernando asked as Stu’s limp form was unbound and lovingly collected up by Tim. Stu wrapped his arms around Tim’s neck and smiled.

“No,” Sergio chuckled. “Well, I mean, I wouldn’t say no, but I don’t think Tim would let me.”

“Probably not,” Fernando agreed, knowing he was deliberately misunderstanding. Knowing that the thoughts in Sergio’s head matched his own. The freedom was what they both craved.

“Have you ever been that uninhibited in your life?” Sergio asked.

Fernando looked at Danny again.

“No.”

Sergio’s gaze followed Fernando’s. He wasn’t stupid enough to pretend he didn’t notice what was between Danny and Fernando. Maybe what wasn’t between them. What both of them wanted and neither was able to bridge the gap.

He’d been drawn immediately to the enigmatic bartender when he’d arrived in the sector. The blond was just his type. But it was less than a day before he realized that the situation was far more complicated than a shy boy waiting for the right lover to open him to the possibilities.

He’d sought out Danny. It was easy enough to take a seat in his chair and ask about some new ink. Like Danny, Sergio was a devotee to skin art, and Sergio was impressed with the work Danny had done. Danny was an artist. Sergio had know tattooists who had talent for creating beautiful things, but Danny was on another level.   
An hour looking at sketches and Sergio knew why Fernando was so caught up on the man. Sergio was starting to feel the same.

So here he was, arm around Fernando, sharing stolen glances at Danny.

“What would you do? If you got on the stage?” Sergio asked.

Fernando turned his gaze back to where Clint was now giving Mix a blow job. The long haired man was getting his reward for bringing Stu under control.

“Something for me,” Fernando said so quietly that Sergio wouldn’t have heard if his ear weren’t inches from Fernando’s lips. “Some that turns me on. Something that I don’t even care who’s watching because it’s all about me.”

“That sounds amazing,” Sergio said. “Would you want someone there?”

“No,” Fernando said. “No. I want to touch myself.”

“Yeah?” Sergio asked, thinking the no should have disappointed him, but finding it actually was making him hard. “What would you do?”

The corners of Fernando’s mouth twitched. “What I always do when I’m alone.”

“In bed?’ Sergio pressed. His mind was whirling with a hundred possibilities: Fernando naked in bed, cock in hand, biting his lip to keep his moans to himself. Fernando, in the shower, walls steaming as hot water spills off his redden flesh, ropes of cum shooting out.

“Mmm,” Fernando agreed, but didn’t elaborate. “How about I show you?”

“On stage?” Sergio asked, his voice raising an octave a the suggestion.

“Guti!” Fernando called. “Me next!”

Danny’s eyes snapped to Fernando who’d taken a step away from Sergio and was heading to the end of the bar. His eyes met Sergio’s who looked maybe more shocked than he was.

“Fernando?” Guti said as the blond approached. Clint and Mix had left the stage and to uproarious applause, Fernando stepped on.

“Or did you want to go next?” Fernando asked, his confidence wavering. No, he told himself. You’re doing this. You want this. You never take what you want. 

“No,” Guti purred as he wrapped an arm around Fernando and pulled him close. “The stage is yours. You need anything?”

Fernando shook his head even as he looked around for a chair. There was one on the edge of the stage which he pulled close.

Danny had made his way behind the bar to Sergio.

“What did you talk him into?” Danny demanded even though he could see Sergio was as stunned as he was.

“Nothing,” Sergio insisted. “We were just watching. I asked him what he would do if he were on stage...I never dreamed he’d actually do it!”

“He’s from Eden,” Danny said pointlessly. “Eden boys...they just don’t.”

Sergio gave him a smile as Fernando sat on his chair and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, oblivious to the cat-calls from the crowd full of helpful suggestions. “I think he does.”

Danny nodded as he watched. Fernando’s shirt fell open, pale skin beneath revealed. Some how it was more erotic than watching Stu get whipped. It was like they were seeing something they weren’t supposed to. Something that wasn’t allowed.

“He barely lets me in his pants when he’s drunk,” Danny lamented.

“He loves you,” Sergio said.

“I doubt that,” Danny said automatically. Fernando’s shirt fell to the floor and he leaned back in the simple wooden chair. Fingers danced up his torso, teased at his nipples with the lightest of touches as he head fell back and he sighed. His eyes were closed. 

“No, he does,” Sergio insisted.

“Like a brother.”

“No,” Sergio laid a hand on Danny’s arm. “Danny, he loves you so much he doesn’t even know what to do about it. You should see him look at you. See the want in his eyes.”

“Then why is he with you?” Danny asked, his pain harsh in his voice.

Sergio shook his head. “He’s not with me. Not really. I managed to seduce him once, but he doesn’t belong to anyone but you.”

As Fernando sucked on finger, the crowd began to quiet. The gang knew how significant it was to have Fernando up there to begin with, and the Americans were figuring it out. A damp finger trailed down the center of his chest as his thumb caught the button of his jeans, flicking it open.

“You’d let me have him?” Danny asked.

Sergio’s hand slid down Danny’s arm to interlace with his fingers. “Am I a greedy bastard if I said I wish I could have you both?”

Danny’s breath caught, maybe because Fernando was slowing tugging his pants off, revealing that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, maybe at the idea of Sergio and Fernando...with him.

It was ridiculous. He didn’t deserve either of them. A street kid after his mother had died. Pick up by men who’d turned him into a prostitute. A highly skilled, well compensated one, but a whore at the end of the day, none the less. If it hadn’t been for his art, he might never have made it.

You could take the whore out of the whore house, but....

Fernando let out a low moan that echoed through the all but silent bar. Even the music had been turned down as Fernando held the attention of the room. His fingers closed around his cock and he slowly began to stroke it. His long legs splayed out, his left hand gripped the edge of the chair.

“He’s so fucking gorgeous,” Danny moaned softly. He wanted his hand on that cock. He wanted to tug that poor, abused lower lip out from between those teeth and suck on it. 

“So are you,” Sergio whispered in his ear and Danny shuddered. “When he’s done, let’s go get him.”

Danny nodded his assent. Yes. Yes. Maybe it could only be tonight, but right now, right in this moment, with Fernando coming apart in front of all of their eyes, Sergio and Danny would be the ones to put him back together.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Americans arrive home and Fernando has regrets.

Fernando awoke in a tangle of limbs.  The tattoos on the arm in front of his face identified it as Danny’s.  He closed his eyes again and took a breath.

Last night.

What had happened to him last night?

He wished he could have claimed he was drunk, but a few whiskeys were no excuse for his utter loss of control.  What he had done on stage.  What he’d come back to this room and done...

“Hey.”

Fernando opened his eyes and found concerned green ones looking back at him.  Danny’s brow furrowed slightly.

“You okay?”

Fernando’s gaze slid away.  Was he?

Danny freed his arm and laid a hand on the back of Fernando’s head, pulling his forehead to his own.  “Last night was fun, but you...don’t read too much into it, okay?”

Fernando breathed again.  He wanted to run.  He wasn’t ready for this.  He would never be ready for this.  Danny....Danny was....

An arm tightened around his waist.

“Mmm, last night was amazing,” Sergio murmured, clearly not awake yet.

Sergio.  Fernando’s mind raced again.  He....

“Breathe,” Danny ordered.

Fernando’s eyes flew open again.  “I need to go.”

“Nando,” Danny begged even as the blond began to untangle himself in a panic.  Danny wanted to grab him, hug him, assure him that this was a safe place, but...

Nando barely paused to drag on a pair of boxers before he bolted out the door.  With a groan, Danny laid back.

Sergio lifted his head.  “What just happened?”

Danny sighed.  “Fernando did a runner.”

“Why?” Sergio pushed back is unruly hair and gazed at Danny.

“I’m good enough when the lights are off, but in the light of day, I’m just a fucked up whore who’s never going to be good enough.”

Danny’s words were choked in a sob as he too fled the bed, disappearing into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Sergio dropped back into his pillow, face first.

Well, then.

*    *    *    *

Tim poured Stu into the back of his truck, tossing a jacket over the passed out kid.  Stu snuffled in his sleep and settled in.

“Why does he get to sleep?” Clint asked with a yawn as he slid behind the wheel.

“He let me fuck him in front of a crowded bar last night,” Tim gave him a wink.  “MIX! Let’s GO!”

Mix tumbled out of the door, straightening his shirt.  Tim had lost track of him at some point the night before, but Mix had turned up in the morning with a smile.

“Sorry,” Mix said as he got in the back with Stu.  “Wake up princess!”

“Leave him alone,” Tim growled.

Mix leaned on the seat with a grin.  “What, Stuie likes car sex.”

“I’m surprised Stuie can sit down,” Clint chuckled as they pulled away from the Broken Circle.  

“I’m starving,” Mix proclaimed.

“We’ll be home in an hour, cool your jets,” Clint said.

“Remind me to pack a lunch next time,” Mix sighed as he leaned back in his seat.  He smiled to himself as he remembered the night before.  After the show, Pepe had sought him out and mmmm....

Mix must have dozed off, because when Clint screeched to a halt, he opened his eyes to see smoke and flames coming out of their head quarters.

“Mother FUCK,” Tim swore as he was already out of the truck and running.

“What’s going on?” Stu said as he opened his eyes and found himself alone in the truck.  Black smoke was rolling out of the building, and people were running everywhere. Stu stumbled out and began to cough as the smoke caught him.

"Get back!" Tim shouted at him as he grabbed Stu's arm. "Landon says they think they've cleared the building, I'll meet you in the storage barn."

"Where are you going?" Stu asked as he squinted into the smoke, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm going to see if we can keep it from spreading."

"Tim!" Stu protested, but he was shoved away as Tim headed back toward the blaze.

It was chaos as Stu stumbled away.  The truth of the matter was, a fire was about the worst thing that could happen in a sector.  Precious little fire fighting equipment existed, and the little that did wasn’t worth more than to try and contain a blaze.  Not like before, when water ran below all of the streets, and trained people existed just to combat them.

“Stu!”

A hand grabbed him and dragged him down to the storage barn.  When Stu’s vision cleared, he saw it was Landon.

“Is Time back?” Landon pressed.

“Yeah,” Stu coughed.  “Headed into the blaze with Clint and Mix.”

Landon nodded as he helped Stu sit on one of the crates.

“What happened?” Stu asked.

Landon shook his head. “First thing this morning.  Several trucks rammed through the gates and they chucked bombs at the processing plant.  They were driving those red SUVs that Ryan Giggs’s men often use, but I didn’t recognize any of them as his men.  Someone trying to make us think it was them, probably.”

“Who would do this to us?” Stu asked.

“I don’t know.  But we will make them pay.”

* * * *

Cesc wandered into the a Broken Circle after noon, expecting to need to help Fernando clean up, and found the place spotless.

"Whoa," Cesc said as he eyed Fernando polishing the brass fixtures on the bar.

Fernando glanced at him. "How's your head?"

"Not bad, to be honest," Cesc grinned. "That was some show last night, eh?"

"Yup," Ferrnando polished harder.

Cesc eyed him. "You okay?"

"Fantastic."

Cesc frowned, but Fernando clearly didn't want to talk. "We doing lunch today?"

"Nah, no one will be in. You can grab something if you want. I probably won't need you until later."

"Sure," Cesc said, at a loss.  He peered over at the entrance to Danny's studio.   "Is Danny in?"

"No."

Cesc wrung his hands for a moment and then slipped behind the bar to get to the kitchen. Fernando had looked so free last night on the stage. And when Danny and Sergio had collected him off the stage, disappearing upstairs to the living quarters, Cesc had been sure that everything was going to be so good. He'd wanted to follow them, but Geri had told him they needed to be left alone.

Apparently they needed chaperones!

Even the kitchen was spotless, Cesc thought as he peered into the fridge and found himself something to eat.

He'd better go get Guti.

*

Injured people began to arrive in the storage barn, and Stu got to work helping Landon see to the wounded. He was spreading medical gel on Clint's burnt left arm when Mix arrived, looking haggard.

"We got it under control," Mix said, avoiding looking at Stu. “The distillery is done for. The roof collapsed. But we stopped it spreading.”

“Where’s Tim?” Stu asked, fretting.

Mix ran a hand through his hair which was filthy with soot. “He went inside the building to get Brad out when the roof collapsed.

Stu went pale. “No...”

“I don’t think there’s any way he’s still alive.”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Tim still alive? Can Guti help Fernando?

Stu ran out the door, ignoring the voices behind him which begged him not to go. Tim was under that mess and they were just going to leave him? It was a suicidal mission, but Stu preferred death to the idea of living without Tim. Tim who took care of him. Tim who loved him. Tim who made this hellish existence worth waking up every morning and facing.

“WHERE IS HE?”

Jermaine Jones grabbed him as he pelted headlong into the smoldering remains of the building.

“Stuart! He’s gone!” Jermaine said, his voice choking with a sob.

“YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE HIM IN THERE!”

Jozy stood by, tears streaming down his face. “Stu....”

“THE BASEMENT, MAYBE HE GOT TO THE BASEMENT,” Stu screamed at Jermaine as he wrenched himself away from the much larger man. He ran to the far side of the building where the exit door to the basement was. The frame of the building had collapsed over it, and Stu began to struggle with the charred bits of wood, oblivious to the pain.

Jozy had followed him and helped Stu drag bits away, knowing it had to be useless, but unable to stand by when there was even the slightest hope. They cleared a path to the door and found it was locked. Stu struggled with it for a moment before Jozy pulled him back and kicked it down.

Lying on the other side off the door, they found Tim. He’d tried to get out and collapsed.

“TIM!” Stu screamed and fell to the ground next to him, desperate for a sign of life.

Tim let out a groan. “Who locked that door?”

Stu clung to him, sobs wracking his body. “I knew...I knew...they said...”

Jozy called for help, and a stretcher was found. They had trouble getting Stu to let go long enough for them to put Tim on it so they could get him clear of the still smoldering wreck. 

He was carried to the storage barn where Landon cleared a space for him. There were burns on his back and Landon knew he was far from being okay, but he didn’t voice his concerns. Stu was already having to be restrained so Landon could see to his wounds.

“He’s breathing okay,” Clint muttered as he handed a new tube of medical gel to Landon who cleaned his wounds.

“We’ll have to see if he makes it through the night.”

* * * *

“Guti.”

“Cesc.”

The blond looked up from the batch of whiskey he was checking on, inhaling the fumes and realizing it needed another day before it would be ready to put in the barrels.

Cesc grinned at him. “I need your help.”

“I know this,” Guti shot back. “You need more lube?”

“No,” Cesc blushed. “I need help with Nando.”

“You’ve moved on from Geri already?”

“Guti be serious!” Cesc laughed.

Guti stepped down from the open topped still and landed on the floor next to Cesc. The distillery was empty when new batches weren’t behind prepared, and Guti liked the quiet some times.

“I’m never serious. What’s up with Nando.”

“I don’t know!” Cesc said. “He won’t talk to me. Something happened last night with Danny and Sergio and he’s really upset about it.”

Guti frowned. “He looked like he was enjoying himself.”

“I know!” Cesc said. “I mean...Danny and Sergio. Both of them!”

Guti laughed and pulled Cesc toward him. He hugged Cesc close. “You are such a slut.”

“Maybe,” Cesc grinned as he hugged Guti back. “But you have to help Fernando.”

“I’m on it,” Guti said. “You want to come cover the bar while I talk with him?”

“Sure,” Cesc scampered after Guti back to the bar. 

Every thing at the Gonzales compound was connected by a series of hallways. The building had once housed some kind of office complex, but Raul had gutted the place when they’d moved in and now it was barely recognizable as its old use. 

Fernando was still polishing things when they arrived. “Suppose I could get something to eat?” Guti asked as he arrived with Cesc hovering.

Fernando took one look at the pair and knew exactly what was going on. “Cesc. Honestly?”

“What?” Cesc asked, all wide-eyed ‘I’m-from-Eden-what-do-I-know’?

“I can make you something to eat, but I am not going to talk to you about my feelings, alright? You can fuck right off if you think you can fix me.”

“I just wanted some french fries,” Guti said with a grin.

Fernando rolled his eyes and threw his rag on the counter. He stalked back to the kitchen and Cesc picked it up, pretending like he was scrubbing at an old stain.

Guti smacked his ass and followed Fernando.

“You have cheese for the fries?” Guti asked as he pulled himself up onto a counter.

Fernando reached into the fridge and found a tub of cheese sauce. He dropped it next to Guti.

“What, you’re not going to warm it for me?”

Fernando glared.

“Nando...”

“What?” Fernando snapped as he chucked frozen french fries into the fryer, slamming the timer with the heel of his hand.

“Just tell me what happened.”

Fernando’s back was to Guti. His fingers gripped the edge of the sink, knuckles going white and he fought for control. 

“Did they hurt you?” Guti asked quietly. He didn’t want to believe that Danny was capable. He didn’t know Sergio as well, but...he’d listen to whatever Fernando had to say.

“No.”

“Reject you?”

“No,” Fernando said as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to contain tears.

“Tell me.”

Fernando took a shaky breath. “They terrify me.”

“What?” Guti asked, his brow furrowed with confusion. “Why?”

“I...I don’t know!” Fernando turned to him, his eyes shining. “I think about how I feel about them and I get scared. I want to get away. I...”

“Oh Nando,” Guti sighed as he slid off the counter and pulled Fernando into an embrace. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Fernando whimpered.

“Nothing, Nando, nothing at all,” Guti murmured as he cuddled the distraught man in his arms. “You love them both.”

Fernando nodded, not even noticing that he was getting snot on Guti’s shirt. “I love them both.”

“And it’s so scary when you’re not sure if you can trust people with your heart,” Guti said as he began to stroke Fernando’s back. “Danny and Sergio are both damaged by their past. And they don’t know how to let you know that they love you too.”

“What if I’m not good enough for them? What if I don’t deserve...”

“Stop that,” Guti ordered. He pulled back and stared Fernando in the eyes, blue eyes holding brown. “You are good enough for anyone you love. Always.”

Fernando nodded. “Danny...”

“How much do you know about Danny’s past?” Guti asked quietly.

Fernando shrugged as Guti wiped at his tears. The timer for the french fries went off, giving Fernando an excuse to pull away. Guti let him, knowing the younger man needed to gather himself.

“Not much,” Fernando admitted. “I know he was...a...”

“Whore,” Guti finished for him, letting the cruel word hang in the air.

“He needed the money,” Fernando defended him. “He didn’t have a choice.”

“I know that,” Guti said kindly. “And he hates himself for it.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Fernando said immediately. “We’ve all had to do things we’re ashamed of. That’s life in the sectors.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Guti said as Fernando piled his french fries on a plate and went to warm the cheese sauce. “You get to choose what you’re ashamed of.”

Fernando’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean no one can make you feel ashamed of yourself but you,” Guti said. “Have I done things in my life that I wish I hadn’t had to? Of course. But am I ashamed of them?”

Fernando looked into his eyes, looking for truth and saw that Guti really didn’t feel ashamed. Of anything. And he knew some of Guti’s past.

Guti smiled. “Life hasn’t been fair to any of us. But we’re here now. We’re looking out for each other and trying to grasp what little happiness the world will let us have. And if your happiness is with Danny and Sergio, and the three of you are happy with that, then fuck everything else.”

Fernando let himself smile a little. “That easy?”

“Fuck no,” Guti grinned. “But little worth having is easy.”

* * * *

Dr. Cech arrived late in the evening. There was little left to do. Gel had healed the burns, those with smoke inhalation were resting. There was only one death. Tim hadn’t been able to save Brad Guzan despite his best efforts.

Landon hovered as the doctor looked over the patients. Tim was the worst off, and Petr gave him a tablet that he promised would help heal his tortured lungs. Stu was curled at his side, giving Dr. Cech a mistrustful look.

“What happened?” Petr finally asked once he and Landon left the make-shift infirmary.

Landon shook his head. “We were attacked. Someone was trying to make us think it was the Manchester gang, but we’ve got no issue with them.”

“Were they in red SUVs?” Petr asked his brow furrowed as Landon poured him a glass of vodka.

“Yeah,” Landon asked. “What do you know?”

“I know the Germans bought several red SUVs just the other week. Michael has them locked in his garage.”

Landon’s eyes narrowed. “Is that so?”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Fernando face his feelings?

"Fucking goddamn shit I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW."

Guti looked up as Raul stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him and glaring. Guti was sprawled across his bed, shirtless in a pair of loose flannel pants, reading a book. "Yes?"

Raul sighed, anger flowing out of him and he gazed at Guti.  The blond’s hair fell over his left eye, and he pushed it back.  “Fucking Germans might fucking be behind the attack on the Americans.”

“Fucking Americans?” Guti asked wickedly as he reached out for Raul, dragging his lover down as he tossed his novel aside.

“Fucking Americans,” Raul agreed with a sigh as Guti wrapped himself around him.  “Tim said Dr. Cech told him the Germans have trucks exactly like the ones used in the attack.”

“It was red SUV’s?” Guti clarified as he shoved his hands up Raul’s shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Yes.  Fucking red.”

Guti ran his fingers across Raul’s bare chest.  “It’s not that uncommon, really.”

“Apparently the Germans were hiding them.  Petr saw them by accident.”

“Has Tim talked to Michael?” Guti asked.

“He’s headed over there with a load of his men and a bad attitude.”

“Maybe we should intervene before they start a war we get drug into?” Guti suggested even as he toyed with Raul’s nipples.

Raul closed his eyes.  He knew he needed to.  He...licked his lips.  Guti pinched his nipple.

“Maybe,” Guti toyed with the hair on Raul’s chest.  “Petr is just saying he saw them.”

“Why does Petr want a war?”

“Dunno,” Guti said.  “Just throwing out options.”

“We’re an hour from the Germans and Tim is three,” Raul said.  “We need to move.

“Don’t have five minutes for me?” Guti asked.

Raul turned his head to kiss Guti.  It lingered too long and Raul had to force himself away. “It’s never five minutes with you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Guti said as he sighed while Raul put his shirt back on.  “Be safe out there?”

“Always,” Raul promised. “I’m taking Geri, Sergio, and Carles.”

“So what happens if it was the Germans?” Guti asked.

“Then we have to pick a side.  Fast.”

*    *    *    *

Carles checked his gun and slid it into his shoulder holster.  One day.  They couldn’t go one day it seemed like without someone trying to kill everyone.

“Explain to me again why we can’t just let the Americans and Germans kick each other’s asses?” Geri said.

“Because we have to stick together,” Raul reminded them as he joined the pair at the car.  “Carles, you load up the back?”

“We’re armed,” Carles confirmed.

Sergio appeared, looking tired.  “Hey.”

“You with us?” Raul asked.

“Hundred percent,” Sergio promised.  

As they began to pile into the car, the back door of the Broken Circle burst open and Fernando appeared.

“Sergio!”

Sergio glanced at Raul who nodded before stepping back out of the truck.  “What is it?”

Fernando pulled Sergio a few paces away.  “I’m sorry....about this morning.”

Sergio smiled.  “We were worried.”

“I know...I just...”

Sergio laid a light kiss on his lips.  “It’s okay.  The person you really need to talk to is Danny.”

“How upset is he?”

“He feels rejected,” Sergio said.  “He loves you.”

“I love him,” Fernando sighed.  “And you.”

“Good.  Because you may be stuck with us.  Now go find Danny.”

“You be safe,” Fernando said.

“Promise,” Sergio replied.

* * *

Cesc wandered into Danny's studio, moping.

Danny was working on a drawing. "Yes?"

"Nuffin," Cesc sighed as he sat down next to Danny and peered at his sketch. "I like that."

"Thanks. Raul and the boys leave?"

"Yes."

"Worried about Geri?"

"Maybe."

“Maybe,” Danny teased back even though he’d been sitting here brooding about Sergio being gone.   Somehow in less than 24 hours, Sergio had gone from a rival to a partner.  He saw exactly what Fernando did in the beautiful man from Eden.  Something in the way he moved, the way he looked at you, the way he touched you...you trusted him.  Everything about him.

It was no wonder Fernando wanted him.  Danny should get out of the way.

“What?” Cesc asked as he watched Danny’s expression darken.

“Just...Sergio.”

“Oh.”  Cesc said as he rolled on the balls of his feet.  He wasn’t sure what all was going on with the three of them.  When Fernando had come out of the kitchen after talking to Guti, he’d had a smile on his face.  “So are you...three….?”

“Nothing,” Danny said too quickly.  “Fernando is with Sergio.  I’m...fine with that.”

“Are you...sure?” Cesc asked and to answer his question, Fernando appeared in the door.  “I gotta go...do a thing.  Over...there.”

Cesc scampered out.

“I’m sorry,” Fernando said immediately. “About this morning.”

Danny couldn’t look at him. He stared at the drawing. He’d imagined cuffs for Sergio in a silly fantasy he let himself have about Sergio joining the gang. About Sergio meaning every thing to him. Him and Fernando.

“Danny, please look at me,” Fernando begged as he took a tentative step forward.

“I get it, okay?” Danny said defensively. “You just want a casual thing. You’d rather have Sergio. It’s fine. I’m fine with that. Don’t worry about me.”

“Danny,” Fernando begged again as he took another step. Wanting to fix Danny. Wanting to make amends for his stupid behavior that morning. Knowing he hurt one of the two people in this world that he could love...

“It’s fine,” Danny said again. Maybe if he said it enough times he’d start to believe it.

“Danny.” Fernando closed his eyes. “Danny I’m scared of how you make me feel.”

“What?” Danny asked, finally turning to see Fernando a few paces from him, his eyes squeezed shut.

“It terrifies me. I want you so much I can’t deal with it. When I see you I smile. I want to touch every part of you over and over again. I want to curl up with you and never move again. I want to be every part of your everything for ever.”

Danny’s jaw dropped down. “What...but...Sergio.”

“Oh god,” Fernando moaned. “I want him too. It’s wrong! It’s greedy and it’s selfish and both of you deserve better than my fucked up mess of a self.”

“Fernando,” Danny breathed. He was afraid to move. Afraid Fernando would run again. “You scare me, too.”

Fernando’s eyes relaxed. He peeked out. “Do I?”

“Oh Nando,” Danny said in a rush and moved. Fernando stayed where he was and let Danny come to him. They enveloped each other in a tight embrace that was too tight, but neither of them let loose. “Nando...you don’t have to be afraid.”

“What if I’m not good enough for you?”

“Oh my god,” Danny said as he felt tears at the back of his eyes. “You? You’re too good for me by half. And Sergio...”

“Sergio,” Fernando echoed. “He can do better than both of us.”

Danny let out a wet laugh. “He can.”

“But he wants us both,” Fernando said in wonder. “Surely...surely it’s all not allowed.”

“Hey,” Danny pulled back to look Fernando in the eye. “Look. I’ve...I’ve had to deal with a lot of shit in my life.”

“I know,” Fernando said earnestly. He didn’t know all of it, but he wanted Danny to know it was okay.

“You don’t,” Danny said as he shook his head. “You can’t....you can’t imagine it. But I’ve survived it. I’ve gotten to this place, and you and Sergio...and the world can fuck right off if they think they can tell me I can’t be with both of you. If it works for us, than fuck them all.”

Fernando let himself smile. But just as quickly, it slipped away.

 “If Sergio makes it back to us.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim confronts Michael

“So, what’s the plan?” Clint asked as he glanced at Tim in the passenger seat, looking tired. Petr said he needed rest. Tim was ready to start a war.

“We confront them,” Tim said, not even opening his eyes.

In the back seat, Mix and Jozy shared a look. 

“What if they weren’t responsible for this?” Clint tried again. In truth, he’d tried to wrap his brain around why Ballack would want to start a war with them. Surely hurting Sector One was tantamount to hurting he beloved Alexi?

“Alexi.”

“Yes?” Mix asked as he leaned forward. Tim appeared to have fallen asleep.

“What if Lalas had something to do with this?”

“Why?” Mix asked, but as Jozy leaned up as well, he shed some light on the situation.

“He’s always been pissed off that Tim was in charge and not him. Maybe he wants to take over?”

“Being in charge of Sector One means being there,” Mix countered. “He’s happy holed up with Micha in Thirteen with his cock in his mouth.”

“Our still is destroyed,” Jozy reminded them. “We are weeks out of commission. They only reason we’re not completely done for is that they didn’t get the storage barn. Lalas and Ballack swoop in, offer to let us set up again in their compound, and effectively take over our operations. Before we know it, the two of them own the beer and the vodka trade and Tim is out.”

“Well, Ballack had to have come up with that,” Mix snorted derisively. “Lalas certainly isn’t bright enough.”

“No, but he’s arrogant enough to think it could work,” Tim finally spoke up.

“So is this technically a hit on us by Thirteen? Or an inside job?” Clint offered.

“Whoever’s idea it was, Lalas is out of my sector.”

* * * *

Raul had Sergio drive through the center of Sector Thirteen to see if there were signs of the Americans, and when there were not, drive out down the road which lead to Sector One.

They encountered the Americans about fifteen minutes out of the center of the sector. Clint spotted them and pulled off the side of the road. Sergio turned around and pulled up next to them.

Raul got out and approached Tim’s side of the truck. “You look like hell.”

“Fuck you, Gonzales,” Tim said, but it was harmless. “A building fell on me.”

“You look it. What’s going on here?”

“I’m going to have a word with Michael Ballack about why he firebombed my distillery.”

“You have proof it was him?”

“Not yet. But if it was him, this does not go unpunished.”

“Agreed,” Raul nodded. “And if it was them, we’re 100% behind you. But let’s not go in with an attitude?”

Clint watch the exchange and was grateful for Raul’s calm. He was getting through to Tim where the rest of them hadn’t been able to.

“Fine,” Tim sighed.

“Your distillery is totally out of operation?” Raul asked.

“Yes,” Tim said. “We’ve got some stock in storage, but really, a week or two at best.”

“You can use ours while you get back up and running.” Raul offered. “We’ve got space.”

“I appreciate that,” Tim said. “We’ve still got our grain stock. We’re due to make another stock run next week. You help us out, we’ll pay for your share this time out?”

Raul nodded. “Seems fair. And, you know, bring Stuie along for another show.”

Everyone in the truck laughed at that, and the tension that had been thick since they’d left the sector dissipated.

“I think that can be arranged,” Tim agreed, and he and Raul shook hands to seal the deal.

Raul returned to his truck and climbed in. Sergio was frowning. “Are we aligning with the Americans? Before we know what really happened?”

“We’re making it known to the Germans that we stand with our allies. If the Germans had nothing to do with this, then we stand with them as well. If the did do this, heaven help them.”

* * * *

“Howard is here,” announced Manuel as he strode into Ballack’s office, uninvited. “And he’s brought Gonzales.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Did he?”

Manuel glared at him. “I hope you fucking haven’t brought a war on our doorstep.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Fucking hell, Ballack, you fucking well know what I’m talking about. Don’t think we all don’t know about those two red SUVs you sent Sami and Mesut out to torch.”

Ballack’s gaze was penetrating. “I think you need to keep your opinions to yourself. We’ll meet Howard downstairs.”

Manuel slammed out of the office.

“They know,” said Alexi out of the corner of the room. 

“I fucking know that,” Ballack shot back. 

“I just don’t know why you thought they wouldn’t catch on. You were hardly discreet.”

“I fucking did this for you,” Ballack growled. “Don’t you dare turn on me.”

“I know you did,” Alexi said as he came up behind Ballack, wrapping his arms around him. “And we’re not down yet. The Americans are out of business with their distillery down. We offer to bring their operations here with the still you just happen to have on hand, and I oversee it.” He kissed Ballack’s cheek.

“It’s a shame Howard didn’t die,” Ballack sighed into his lover. 

“I know,” Alexi said. “But once their income is entirely dependent on us, we can easily replace him.”

“As long as we can deal with Gonzales,” Ballack said as he stood. Turning, he pulled Alexi into his arms for a kiss. It was brief. “You know I do everything I do for you.”

“I know,” Alexi said earnestly. “And I for you.”

* * * *

Downstairs, Manuel was stood, glaring down four Americans and four Spaniards, flanked by Javi Martinez and three hulking Germans.

“Tim! I’m relieved to see you are well. I’d heard you were injured,” Michael greeted them with an impressive lack of guilt.

“Cut the bullshit. I’m hearing you were behind this. Convince me you weren’t.”

Michael’s face grew hard. “What are you accusing me of?”

“I’m offering you the chance to prove your innocence.”

“You can’t just take my word for it?”

The tension in the room was palatable. The Americans and Spaniards out numbered the Germans, but everyone was well aware that more Germans were on hand and easily summoned. 

Ballack changed tactic. “Look. I understand you are upset and looking for someone to blame. This is the second time you’ve been attacked and lost men. But whoever is behind this knows that we rely a lot on each other, and if they tear us apart, then we are more easily conquered.”

“We agree on that,” Raul added quietly. He was trying to read Ballack. He knew the German was crafty, but there was clearly something he was hiding.

“What I propose is this: We have a still here that we only occasionally use for our personal stocks. You are welcome to move your operations here indefinitely. This can put us all under one roof and in a much more easily defensible position.”

Well, there was his motive, Raul thought.

“And put Alexi in charge of it?” Clint spoke up, his tone derisive.

Ballack’s eyes flicked to the defiant American. “Alexi knows the lay of the land. Of course he can be helpful for you.”

Tim took a breath. His lungs ached. He wanted to sit down. “That is an incredibly generous offer. However, Raul came to us already with a similar offer. And we’ve made an arrangement.”

Ballack’s face darkened. “You have?”

“Sure,” Raul said. “We have a number of operational stills and our still-master, Cesar, can easily accommodate their batches. There’s no need to put yourselves out with the added expense.”

“And Beckerman can go monitor the work, help out,” Tim said. “But thank you for your offer.”

There was a tense moment of silence. They’d ripped the carpet out from under Ballack and Lalas, but to get angry proved their guilt in the fire.

“If there’s any thing else we can do to help,” Ballack said, “don’t hesitate to ask.”

“We won’t.”


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio comes back

"No."

"Cesar," Raul said patiently.

"No.  You said this was my space. You said I was in charge down here and I got to decide who did and didn't work in here and this is me saying no."

Raul looked at his po'ed distiller, a tall, well-built man, perfectly dressed and groomed, and knew that he was asking a lot of him. "Look. The Americans need our help. They're our allies and we owe them after they stood with us against Eden."

Cesar glared. He knew he didn't have a choice, but he was fucking well going to make sure the Raul knew he was unhappy. The distillery was his sanctuary. Other members of the gang came and went, helped him, but at the end of the day, this was his space. He was by far the most skilled at crafting the whiskey. He knew how to blend the grains, what the best wood for barreling was, and personally tasted every batch.

"I know," Raul said as he laid a hand on Cesar's shoulder. "One still to start and I told them they could piece together another from our shed. They sending their distiller. Beckerman."

Cesar let out a groan. "That guy?"

"Just until they get back running themselves.  Couple weeks. Maybe a month."

"Fine."

* * * *

Sergio tapped on Fernando's door. They'd gotten back late and Sergio had decided to go straight to bed rather than bother Fernando or Danny, but he'd woken early and was anxious to see them both. Had Fernando and Danny talked?

The door was wrenched open and Fernando stood there, shirtless and a little wild-eyed. "Where have you been?"

"In bed?" Sergio asked, frowning. He glanced into the room and saw an equally accusing look on Danny's face.

"He's been worried sick," Danny said as he laid in Fernando's bed.

"Me? You!"

"You...have?" Sergio was dumbfounded. His eyes went from man to man, unable to process their anger. And their concern.

"Yes, you idiot!" Fernando said as tears of relief escaped his eyes. "I tell you I love you and you run off on a dangerous mission, come back and fucking don't even bother to check in!"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"We didn't sleep!" Fernando roared as he beat at Sergio's chest with his fists.

Sergio grabbed his wrists, pulling his to him. "I'm sorry! I...I didn't think!"

Anger drained out of Fernando and he sagged into Sergio. "I...I was so scared."

"Oh Nando," Sergio said and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh Nando, oh my god."

Danny watched from the bed. Maybe he should go. Maybe he should leave them to be together and...

But even as the hated thought passed through his head, Sergio gazed at him over Fernando's shoulder. "I sent him to you so you could take care of him."

Danny smiled. "Who's supposed to take care of me?"

"Both of us. We all look after each other," Sergio said earnestly. "You know this hell we live in. You know that every time we leave the compound there's risks. We have to all look out for each other."

Sergio backed Fernando toward the bed where he tumbled down, half on Danny. Sergio climbed in with them and laid kisses on all the skin his lips found.

"I left you to look after each other," he said again.

"Don't ever leave us," Fernando begged. "Just. Stay."

"That's my plan," Sergio vowed as he curled into Fernando, wrapping his limbs around him and feeling Danny do the same. They laced their fingers together and held on with Fernando trapped between them.

Fernando let out a sigh of utter contentment. He was trapped. Utterly trapped between these two men with no where to go. He breathed deeply, taking in Sergio’s scent of a long car trip and a tense stand off. The scent of Danny, freshly showered but somehow always managing to smell of his ink. His art.

And while the panic lurked at the edges of his mind, he reminded it that he’d nearly died to think that Sergio hadn’t made it back. That Raul hadn’t come to tell him the news, thinking they were asleep and not wanting to wake them to the horror. All the awful things he’d thought, with Danny there to echo the fear.

And he knew in this moment that as much as he wanted to panic. Run. Hide from all of this emotion, he knew it would follow him if he was here or not.

So he might as well stay and enjoy what little time this world let him have happiness.

“Fernando.” Danny’s voice had an odd tone to it.

“Yes?”

“Your hand is on my cock.”

“My hand?” Fernando asked, opening his eyes to see Sergio’s looking back at him, a smile wide across his beautiful face.

“Yes. On my cock.”

“This is your cock?” Fernando wondered as he adjusted his grip and Danny gasped. Somehow Fernando had worked his hand into Danny’s pajama pants.

“Yes that’s my cock!” Danny replied and pressed against Fernando. 

“It’s nice,” Fernando said, his fear, his panic, everything that had held him back replaced with a playfulness that surprised even him. 

“Let me feel,” Sergio said as he released Danny’s hand and reached over to close his hand around Fernando’s. Their fingerers twinned around Danny’s hardening shaft. “Oh...that is nice.”

“I like it,” Fernando giggled.

“Is he drunk?” Sergio wondered as he gave it a little squeeze.

“We got no sleep,” Danny replied as he licked his lips. God that felt good. “He may be a bit loopy.”

“I’m not loopy,” Fernando stuck out a lower lip and Sergio leaned in to nibble on it.

“You giggled,” Danny said as he leaned in to breathe in Fernando’s ear. He laid his arm across Fernando’s pale expanse of stomach, and then tickled Fernando.

Fernando giggled again. His other hand wandered down Sergio’s hip.

“What are you doing?” Sergio muttered.

“Just checking.”

Sergio groaned as Fernando wriggled his hand into Sergio’s pants and found Sergio’s cock as well.

“Yep,” Fernando sighed happily. “This one is nice, too. Danny, check it out.”

“I can’t,” Danny said. “You’re laying on my arm.” He was unwilling to relinquish his grip on Fernando. Something inside knew Sergio would stay. Some small part in the back of his mind worried Fernando might still run.

“Oh, damn,” Sergio said as Fernando twisted his grip around Sergio’s cock. 

Danny moaned as the hands on his cock moved in tandem. As Sergio made whimpering noises in his throat. As Fernando’s breath quickened just for getting his lovers off. 

Danny pushed his free hand down into Fernando’s pants, searching for his cock, wanting Fernando to be there with them. For them all to come together.

Thoughts fell away as lust wiped away all the worry, all the questions, all the life around them melted into need and delicious feeling. Nothing else mattered when the three of them were together.

Danny came first, exploding under the pressure of both hands, nearly losing what he was doing to Fernando, but as he panted, Sergio’s hand joined his and the worked their blond beauty to a perfect climax, Sergio giving into it as well.

The room was full of satisfied murmurs and heavy breathing as the three men wound into each other more fully.

“Can we stay here forever?” Fernando asked sleepily.

“Forever,” Sergio and Danny promised in unison.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio gets a message

“Where can I set up?”

Cesar looked up from his batch of whiskey and saw the dread-locked American standing in the door to his distillery.

Be nice. Raul told you to be nice.

“That still there isn’t being used.” Though it was supposed to be used for his annual batch of spiced whiskey he made for Christmas but oh no, go right ahead and fill it with your filthy vodka.

“Great, thanks,” the man said. He dropped the heavy sack of corn he was carrying on the floor by the still. “I’m Kyle, by the way. Kyle Beckerman.”

A hand was offered to Cesar and he reached out to accept it. He eyed up the well built if poorly groomed man who was invading his sanctuary.

“Nice to meet you. Cesar.”

“I’m surprised we’ve never met before,” Kyle said with a warm smile. “Us being in the same business and all. We should really compare notes.”

“Yeah,” Cesar said as he turned back to his whiskey. “I need to finish here, but I can help you unload.”

“Awesome, thanks,” Kyle said as he went back out. He’d brought an entire truck full of corn, wheat, and potatoes. Once he got the first batch going, he would go back for the rest of his supplies. Thankfully, they’d been bright enough to store most things away from the distillery.

“Cesar helping you settle in?” Raul asked as he approached Kyle back at the truck. He’d seen the American pull up and knew he’d better look in.

“He said he’d help me in a second,” Kyle said as he jumped out of the truck to shake Raul’s hand. “Tim would have sent me with help, but they’re all hands on deck trying to start putting things back together.”

“Understood. I told him we could take care of you,” Raul said. They were going for that month’s shipment alone. Carles was not happy that they were leaving the German’s out. Raul agreed that they didn’t need to make enemies, but neither was he going to overlook the fact that they’d found the remains of the two red SUV’s on German soil.

Michael had some explaining to do before he was going back into business with him.

Raul helped Kyle carry in the next load of grains, piling them up behind the still Cesar had offered.

“Beckerman, do you fight?” Raul asked as he eyed the muscles that bulged under Kyle’s shirt.

“Occasionally. You guys having a fight night?”

“We always have fight nights,” Raul said. “You should come along tomorrow.”

“I will,” Kyle said with a smile. 

Cesar saw Raul helping and knew he was in for it if he didn’t help as well. He’d said he would, didn’t he? Just because he was hanging out here, waiting for no good reason. 

He jumped down and followed the pair out to the truck. “You should fight Cesar,” Raul offered. “You two are about the same build.”

What Raul was really saying was that perhaps Kyle should fuck Cesar, or vice versa, which ever. Cesar could be so uptight some times, Raul pondered as he quietly checked out the new man. Everyone was happier after a good fuck. Everyone.

* * * *

Sergio woke up to a knock on her door. Fernando and Danny were out, both having gainful employment. Sergio didn’t have a lot to do until Raul needed something of him. He’d gone back to sleep after the two of them had woken him for sex in the morning. 

He smiled as he pulled on a pair of shorts to answer the door. Peering out, he saw Geri with an envelope.

“Hey Ger,” Sergio said as he opened it further. “We get mail in the sectors?”

“We get mail when someone drops a letter off,” Geri said as he handed it over. “Were you still in bed you lazy bastard?”

“I got two lovers, it takes a lot of energy.”

Geri laughed as he closed the door behind him. Sergio was opening the envelope and Geri was curious. “You should try Cesc. That kid has discovered his cock and he wants to use it.”

Sergio laughed. “And you love him.”

“And I love him,” Geri grinned.

Sergio looked over the letter and his face went somber. “Fuck.”

“Well, okay, but Nando, Cesc, and Danny might want to be here too.”

“No,” Sergio said. “It’s from...a friend. I need to go.”

“Go where?”

“To meet with this guy,” Sergio looked around for clothes.

“You’re not going alone,” Geri said in a tone which brokered no argument.

* * * *

Cesc leaned on the bar. “Life is good.”

Fernando smiled at him. “Life is good.” He was prepping for that night’s crowd. Things were settling back in after the chaos that had surrounded the sector. People would be thirsty.

“So. You have two boyfriends. I like that,” Cesc said with no trace of jealousy. “I like that people do things that make them happy.”

Fernando grinned at him. “Cesc. You just make life good, don’t you.”

“It IS good,” Cesc said. “I mean, Geri is okay. I’m good. You guys are good.”

Sergio and Geri came thundering down the back stairs.

“Hi!” Cesc said happily.

“We have to go out,” Geri said back. He was following Sergio to the door when the look on Cesc’s face made him stop and turn back. “It’s just a thing. It’s fine.”

Geri wrapped his arms around Cesc and kissed him.

Sergio saw Fernando giving him the same look and walked over behind the bar. “It’s an old friend. It’s not dangerous. Geri is just going with me just because.”

Fernando was making a pout which Sergio kissed. “I promised I’d always come back to you, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Fernando said. “I just...be safe.”

“Trust me,” Sergio said. “I’m taking Geri. It’s just a meeting.”

Fernando nodded quickly. “I know. Do you need to take Danny, too?”

“He’s working on Guti. You want to get between Guti and ink?”

“No,” Fernando blushed a little. “Love you.”

“I love you,” Sergio said as he gave Fernando one last kiss.

They glanced over at Cesc and Geri who were licking each other’s tonsils.

“We need to go,” Sergio said loudly.

Geri pulled away from Cesc, his face pink. “Sorry.”

Cesc was grinning. “If you get back soon, I might...you know...”

“Sergio, let’s go,” Geri said as he smacked Cesc’s ass and they headed for the door.

Fernando and Cesc watched the pair leave and smiled at each other again. 

* * * *

“So who is this we’re meeting?” Geri asked as they drove through the dark streets of Sector Seven.

“His name is Jose Mourinho. He used to be my boss,” Sergio said. “He’s got...information.”

“About what?” Geri asked.

Sergio sighed. “Would you believe me if I said it was best if I didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

Sergio shot Geri a look. “It’s Cesc’s friend...Bojan.”

“Bojan? What about him?”

“I don’t know. But he’s in trouble, and Jose thinks we can help.”


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojan needs help

Sergio pulled the truck to a stop behind an old shopping center. The roof had collapsed long ago, and the place had been gutted of anything valuable years ago, but it still stood as a well known place to meet people who didn’t want to be known.

Geri checked his side arm and climbed out. He and Sergio looked around, not seeing a sign of anyone else in residence, but Sergio know Jose would already be inside. If Jose said he would be there, he would be there.

Pushing through the main doors, they stepped into what used to be an atrium. Pale evening light flowed into the space through the now wide-open ceiling, casting an eerie glow in the dark corners. The place gave Geri the creeps.

“You brought a friend.”

Sergio turned to the voice and saw Jose step out of the shadows. Even in the gloom, Jose cut an immaculate figure. 

“He can be trusted,” Sergio assured him.

“You’re with Raul now.” It was a statement.

“He’s offered me protection,” Sergio said. 

Geri stood behind him, seemingly not paying attention to the exchange. His gaze fell into the middle distance as he focused on nothing and everything around him. Sergio might trust Jose, but Geri trusted no one without Gonzales ink.

“I owe Raul a favor, so do remind him of this,” Jose said as he handed across a paper. “Thierry overthrew Arsene last night.”

Sergio’s eyes widened as he opened the paper to see an unfamiliar address. “How?”

“Planted a kid in Arsene’s bed and alerted the media vultures. Arsene was accused of sex with a young boy and immediately stripped of his powers. Thierry was on hand to step in. Arsene has been slated for execution.”

Geri’s gaze snapped to Jose. “Cesc knows none of this.”

Jose nodded. “He will now.”

“Are we here about saving Arsene?” Sergio asked, not really sure that was something he cared to stick his neck on the line to do.

“There is nothing that can save him,” Jose said. “But the boy is a friend of Cesc’s...”

“Bojan,” Geri realized, not having made the connection even though Sergio had mentioned he was the reason they were there.

“We managed to smuggle him out of Eden. I told Thierry he was killed in the raid. I’ve dropped him with an old friend at that address. He should be safe there.”

“No,” Geri shook his head. “No, he comes to us.”

Sergio glanced back at Geri. “Raul be happy if we bring him into the compound? He might be safer where he is.”

“Cesc will never forgive me if we don’t.”

* * * *

Nicklas took a deep breath. He was due to meet a client in less than an hour. He probably needed to get himself moving.

There was a rap on his door. 

“Yes?” Nicklas called as he pushed down the duvet and ran a hand through his short blond hair.

The door opened and a head stuck in. “Am I bothering you?”

“No,” Nicklas sighed as he rose from the bed. “Come in.”

Bojan’s eyes hit the floor as Nicklas, in all his naked glory, strode from the bed to the wardrobe where he pulled out a pair of trousers.

“What do you need?”

“I...I was hungry,” Bojan said in a little voice. When he’d been dropped here early this morning, he’d been traumatized and unable to process what had happened to him. He’d fallen asleep on the bed of the room he’d been left in, waking only when his stomach reminded him he’d not had anything since dinner with Theirry the night before.

“We can probably fix that,” Nicklas said as he drug up the tight trousers, tucking himself into them and realizing that the boy was deep red from embarrassment.

“When...when do you think Thierry will come?”

“What?” Nicklas asked as he grabbed a loose cotton shirt to toss on.

“Thierry...I...he’s coming to get me right?”

“Uh, no,” Nicklas said gently. “You’re here because Thierry set you up. You’re wanted in Eden for fornication and if you show your face back there again, you’re dead.”

Bojan blinked at Nicklas. “No...Thierry loves me. He’s going to come for me.”

Nicklas decided not to argue lest the bambi start to cry. “What do you want to eat?”

Bojan shrugged. “Whatever you have.”

Nicklas led Bojan down to the kitchens where the evening meal was being prepared. It was usually fairly informal. A lot of the boys, like him, would eat with clients this evening, but they always kept a cold buffet on hand for when they got home. He told Bojan to grab a plate, and the boy started to pile it with cheeses and bread.

“What do you do here?” Bojan asked as he looked around. Several other good looking men, well dressed, sat at a table. Nicklas led him to a different one, not keen to try and explain who Bojan was.

“Seriously?” Nicklas asked. “No one told you?”

Bojan shook his head as he stuffed a roll in his mouth.

“We’re prostitutes,” Nicklas said, hating the word, but seeing no need to sugar coat it.

Bojan choked on his roll. It took him several moment to swallow and Nicklas handed him a glass of wine to wash it down.

“What?”

Nicklas smiled. “People pay us to have sex.”

“Really?” Bojan said as he gaped. He’d heard rumors, but these men were actual prostitutes? “Why?”

Nicklas laughed out loud. “Why do they pay us or why do we do it?”

“Both!”

“People in Eden have fucked up ideas about morality. They think that sexual pleasure is some kind of deviance. So they sneak out to the sectors and meet with us. And we are more than happy to take their money in exchange for it.”

Bojan nodded. He’d heard that many powerful men in Eden did just this. But why...why would you pay for it if you could find a willing partner?

“I live a good life here,” Nicklas said as he gestured to the buffet and the wine. “But it’s not for everyone.”

Bojan took another gulp of wine. It was a good life. It seemed to be anyway. “So...you know Thierry...?”

Nicklas shook his head. “Not really. I know he’s been a patron here, but I don’t know him.”

“So how...?” Bojan asked.

“Thierry doesn’t know you’re here,” Nicklas said gently. “You were brought by a friend of mine at the EES. You’re here for your protection.”

Bojan shook his head. “But I don’t need protected. Thierry looks after me. I can go back...”

“You can’t,” Nicklas cut him off. “It’s not safe for you there.”

Bojan set down his fork he had just loaded up with salad. “Never?”

Nicklas shook his head and picked up the bottle of wine to top up his glass. He briefly wondered if Bojan realized the beverage was alcoholic.

His mind whirling, Bojan gazed at Nicklas. It simply couldn’t be true. Thierry wouldn’t...

But as he turned his mind back to the night before, he realized that he’d been stupid. Thierry had taken him to dinner. Said he needed Bojan to wait for him in a room. Told him to be naked and ready for Thierry.

How Arsene had walked into the room, finding Bojan naked in his bed. Looking as shocked as Bojan felt. And then the cameras and the media.

How Thierry had been no where to be found as Bojan cowered in a corner while the EES swarmed and took Arsene away in hand cuffs. How the head of the EES....was his name Jose?...had bundled him away in a car, dropping him here.

If Thierry could have save him, he already would have.

Bojan deflated in his chair.

Nicklas sighed. “Look, Jose asked if you could stay here. You’re welcome, but you’re eventually going to have to earn your keep.”

Bojan’s eyes flicked up to Nicklas. “You mean...be a prostitute?”

Nicklas didn’t take offense at the tone of his voice. “You’re good looking. You’d make good money. And trust me, of all the ways to sell your soul in this godforsaken place, having sex for money is hardly the worst.”


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny come face to face with his past.
> 
>  
> 
> Co-written by the amazing acrayonsmile

“We have to tell him.”

“He’s going to want to come.”

“Geri, he needs to know,” Sergio said as he followed Geri into the Broken Circle.  The party was in full swing.

Cesc spotted Geri as he entered and abandoned a tray of drinks.  “You’re back!”

“For a bit.  We needed to talk to Raul.” Geri wrapped his arms around Cesc.

“Oh,” Cesc frowned.  “But...there’s a party upstairs later.”

Geri kissed him.  “You can go hang out with Guti if you want.”  He hated to say it, but he also hated the idea of Cesc feeling like he had to sit at home, alone, because Geri couldn’t go with him.

“I want to go with you,” Cesc said with a pouty lip that made Geri ache.

“You need to tell him!” Sergio said as he turned toward Danny’s studio, knowing he had a few minutes before Geri was ready to go talk to Raul.

Danny was finishing up with a man Sergio didn’t recognize, adding ink to an impressive dragon tattoo across his back.

“Hey,” Danny said with a smile.  

“Hi,” Sergio said as he took a seat to watch.

“You in for the night?”

Sergio shook his head.  “We’ve got to go get some kid out of Sector Eight.”

“Eight?” Danny said as his eyes shot up to meet Sergio’s.  “I know people in Eight.”

Sergio had a vague idea about Danny’s past, but knew there was a lot to it Danny wasn’t ready to share.  “Do you know a Nicklas Bendtner?”

It was a good thing Danny didn’t have his needle too close to the skin or his client might have gotten a mark he hadn’t paid for.  The name struck a nerve deep inside of him.

Sergio read the pain immediately.  He looked away from Danny, giving him a moment o collect himself.

“I do.”

“Do you want to come with us?”

There was a long pause.

“Yes.”

*    *    *    *

When Danny was twelve, his mother had gotten ill.  They’d lived on the streets for as long as he could remember.  His mother would make sure he had a safe place to stay and something to eat before disappearing each evening. But, Danny had to stay hidden, she'd said. The night wasn't safe for boys like him.

He'd eat his dinner and sketch in the worn book she’d given him until it was too dark.  Then he'd sleep in the battered red blanket he carried with him everywhere.  In the mornings, she'd be there with him, wrapped around him and fast asleep.  He never asked where she went and she never offered to tell.  He’d just stay cocooned in his mother's embrace, often for hours as she slept, knowing it was usually dawn before she'd returned to him.

The sickness took her slowly at first. A cough here, pained smiles there. She left him fewer nights, which, while he loved falling asleep to the sound of her heart under his ear, meant their money dwindled.  His dinners of a sandwich and sometimes fruit turned into a stale roll--if anything at all.  He didn’t know what was wrong or how to fix her. He just tried to hold her hand through the pain.

After she left him curled in his blanket one night, he woke up without her for the first time, the morning light colder then ever. He tried to go to sleep, in hopes that next time he woke she'd be there.

He stayed for three days before his hunger forced him out. 

Two days later, he met Nicklas scrounging in a dumpster for something to eat.

*    *    *    *

Fernando saw Danny come out of his studio and knew immediately something was wrong.  Danny met his eyes and turned away.

No.  Fernando set down the bottle in his hand.  No, Danny was not pushing him away.  Not any more.  

“Danny!” he called as he stepped out from behind the bar.  He saw Sergio waiting at the door and met Danny there.

“What is it?” Sergio asked.

“Where are you going?” Fernando demanded.

“I told you,” Sergio said.  “We have to go get Cesc’s friend Bojan in Sector Eight.”

Fernando laid a hand on Danny’s arm.  “Sector Eight?”

Danny looked up at him.  “I...I know who has Bojan.  I’m going to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

A car horn sounded and Fernando looked over to see Cesc leaning on the horn of Sergio’s truck with Geri behind the wheel.

“What is it?” Fernando insisted, ignoring Cesc.

Danny shook his head.  “We need to go.  It’s not dangerous.  Just...it’ll be easier if I go.”

Fernando’s eyes begged for information, but Danny had closed down.

“We’ll talk when we get back,” it was a promise to Fernando and a demand to Danny.  Fernando accepted this and let go of Danny’s arm, aching as the artist turned away to get in the truck.

“Get him to talk if you can,” Fernando murmured to Sergio.  “He grew up in Sector Eight.  It...get him to talk if you can.”

“I will,” Sergio agreed as Cesc laid on the horn again.

“Be safe,” Fernando said as he hugged Sergio.

Sergio pulled away and jogged to the truck and opened the back door.  “Why does Cesc get to ride shot gun?”

“I called it,” Cesc said as he buckled himself in.  “How far is Sector Eight?”

“About two hours,” Geri said as they pulled away.

An entire lifetime ago, Danny said to himself as he watched the compound disappear out the side window.

*    *    *    *

Nicklas had shared the remains of a pizza with him and he and Danny had been fast friends from that day forward.  They roamed the streets together, sharing what they could earn, looking out for each other.

However, it soon became clear that they couldn’t survive alone. So, when they were approached by a handsome man called Thomas who offered a place to live in exchange for work, they’d quickly agreed.

But when the work wasn't what Danny and Nicklas had expected. The man ran a brothel. 

While they weren't prostituted themselves, it was clear that was the plan for their futures.

“Maybe we should run away,” Danny had said as they changed the sheets in one of the rooms.

Nicklas frowned.  “I’m scared too, Danny. But they feed us here.  A lot.  And we have a warm bed.  Everyone here is well looked after.  It’s safe.”

“I know,” Danny nodded as he wrapped the soiled sheets up and shoved them in the basket.  

“We’ll survive this together,” Nicklas promised as he reached for Danny’s hand.

Danny squeezed it in return.

*    *    *    *

Cesc filled the silences on the drive to Sector Eight.

“OMG you should see the way Cesar was glaring at Kyle Beckerman?  That American Tim sent to make vodka in our distillery while they they rebuild.  Cesar wants to kill him.”

“Or fuck him,” Sergio said.  “I-want-to-kill and I-want-to-fuck are remarkably similar looks.

Geri chuckled.  “Agreed.  Besides, Cesar needs a fuck.”

“He fucks!” Cesc said.  “I’ve seen him.”

“Cesc, you are such a pervert,” Sergio said.  He was leaning forward, sharing banter with the two in the front, but his hand was on Danny’s thigh.  Something was going through Danny’s head and Sergio could see it was painful.

* * * *

For all they'd been through together, for how deep their friendship had become, their first time should have been intimate. Special even.   
   
It shouldn't have been on a brothel bed, with a room full of dirty old men jerking their cocks to their every movement.   
   
But where Dan fumbled the buttons of Nick's jeans, nervous and overly aware, Nick stripped him with confidence. Touched him like no one was watching. Captivated him.  
   
Dan’s attention followed Nick’s long fingers as they brushed against his freckles. Tweaked his nipples. Wrapped around his hips to tug him closer.   
   
By the time, Nick pressed their lips together, soft tongue teasing the edge of his mouth, no one else existed.   
   
Nick’s warmth cocooned him as he eased Dan to the red sheets. Milky white hips skimmed the insides of his open thighs. Soft fingers pressed against him, the tips just barely breeching him. He gasped at the intrusion.   
   
A foreign grunt shattered his delusion of privacy and gasping turned to panic.   
   
“Shhhh,” Nick hushed softly, his voice mirroring the purrs they’d heard through the walls. “Easy, baby, just relax and take it…”   
   
 _Act for them._ Thomas's* advice invaded that moment, that moment that should have just been Nick pushing into him, discomfort turning to pleasure, and them, together, nothing and no one more.   
   
 _They need to hear you, to feel what you feel._  
   
“Good boy. God you feel so good, baby,” Nick murmured breathlessly, though it was loud enough for the men against the wall to hear.   
   
Their audience stole almost everything from them their first time: every moan from their mouths, every stroke of Nick’s hand, every thrust of his hips, and finally their first orgasms splashing and mixing on Dan’s trembling stomach.  
   
But as the men shuffled around them, zipping up their pants and wiping cum from their hands, Nick gave him the softest of whispers, that was his and his alone.   
   
"I love you, Danny..."   
   
But, it wasn’t enough. For all they’d been through, falling in love with Nicklas should have been the one thing in his life that wasn’t dirty. 

For all they’d been through, at the very least, he shouldn’t have woken up with some random john touching him instead.   
   
He closed his eyes and hoped Nick would come back.

* * * *

The truck pulled to a stop in front of a familiar building. Danny gazed at it, wondering how some things never changed.

Cesc threw open his door and Danny barked at him. “Stop!”

Cesc froze, turning back to Danny. “I want to get Bojan!”

“I will get him.”

Geri and Sergio both turned to Danny, respectful. “You want to go alone?” Sergio asked in a low voice, seeking Danny’s hand again.

No. He didn’t.

“It’ll be easier,” he said. Easier for him. Easier for Sergio to not witness his reaction. Easier for Nicklas to not question who any of these people were to him.

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Sergio promised.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny faces his past

Chapter Thirty-Two

“Do my eyes deceive me or did Daniel Agger just walk through my door?”

Danny turned to see Thomas Sorensen rise from behind the desk near the door to the brothel. He was probably more surprised to see his old boss than his boss was to see him, but he tried to hide it.

“Thomas,” Danny greeted cooly. He didn’t want to be unfriendly, but neither did he want to indicate that he had forgiven Thomas for the angry words that were spoken between them when he’d left.

Thomas eyed the young man for a moment, knowing why he was here. In no mood to make things easy on him. “Can I help you?”

“I need to see Nicklas.”

“You sure Nicklas wants to see you?” Thomas’s tone was lighter than his words.

Danny’s gaze hardened. “Maybe we can ask him that.”

“I think he’s busy with a client, but I can send someone to check.”

“Thank you,” Danny gritted out.

Thomas picked up the phone and made the call. Sector Eight was one of the few with working telephones. Sector Eight was also the richest of the sectors, and one that Eden was least likely to give trouble.

Didn’t hurt that half of the Eden parliament were clients of the various brothels in the sector.

“Would you like to have a seat?” Thomas asked. “Can I get you anything?”

“No. Thank you,” Danny said as he defiantly stood.

“As you wish,” Thomas inclined his head and sat back down, ignoring Danny’s presence.

Thomas had been angry when Danny had left. In truth, Danny was one of his best workers. Clients paid top dollar for both him and Nicklas, and happily paid more than double their individual cost to have them together.

But Danny’s heart was never really in the work. He stayed for Nicklas, but had finally left Nicklas behind when it became clear his friend would never leave the brothel. 

No, Nicklas was a born whore, and a whore he would always be.

However, when Jose had turned up on his doorstep the night before, with a teary eyed boy, wanting a place to stash him until he could talk to a contact in Sector Seven about a more permanent home, Thomas had willingly taken him on. Told Jose to get in touch with Nicklas about the boy.

Laid the trap.

The door to the back opened up, and Nicklas appeared, looking as though his client couldn’t have left more than a few minutes ago.

“Dan,” Nicklas said with a wide smile. 

Danny glanced at Thomas and stepped toward Nicklas. “Can we talk? Privately?”

Nicklas nodded, though he turned to Thomas. “Am I done tonight?”

“You are,” Thomas said.

Nicklas led Danny through the maze of the brothel. His room was at the top of the stairs, a sprawling suite. A maid Danny didn’t know was already pulling sheets off the bed. Nicklas waved the young woman away and she hurriedly departed, leaving clean sheets in a basket by the bed.

“So who is that kid?” Nicklas asked the easy question as Danny lingered in the door. Nicklas picked up the basket to make the bed, shaking out a crisp white sheet.

Danny moved forward to help Nicklas, nearly an unconscious response, having shared the task for many years. 

“He’s a friend of Arsene Wenger’s son.”

“That kid you all took in?” Nicklas said, knowing much of the Eden gossip from men always wanted to share in bed.

“Cesc,” Danny supplied. “Both of those kids have been playing with fire around Thierry Henry and got themselves banished.”

“Can’t blame them,” Nicklas said with a wink.

Danny smiled automatically, and his heart started to ache. Same Nicklas he always loved.

“I can have him sent for,” Nicklas offered as they finished tucking in the sheets.

“In a minute,” Danny said as he straightened pillows.

Nicklas gazed at him, the bed between them as Danny fiddled with the pillow cases. “How are you, Danny?”

“I’m really good,” Danny said as he stood, not sure what to do with himself now.

“Sit,” Nicklas invited as he went to pour them drinks. He knew he had missed Danny, but seeing him here now, even more gorgeous than his memory, Nicklas hadn’t realized how much.

Danny sat on the couch, and Nicklas joined him with the drinks. As he handed it over, he spied the “NB” inside Danny’s wrists, now surrounded by the Gonzalez ink. He turned his own wrist to look at the “DA”.

Danny saw this and then looked up to meet Nicklas’s eyes. “Are you good?”

“Yeah,” Nicklas said. “Life here is still not bad.”

“You don’t have to...”

“Danny,” Nicklas cut him off, not really in the mood for the old argument. “For me, this is the best option.”

Danny nodded. “I know.”

“Tell me about you,” Nicklas said as he sipped the whiskey from his glass. “I hear you’re the most sought after tattoo artist in the sectors.”

Danny shrugged.

“I’m sure you are. You were always such a talented artist.”

“I’m happy now that I can make my living off my art,” Danny confessed.

“Good,” Nicklas said. “Now. Who is that special man in your life?”

Danny laughed out loud. Nicklas. Perfect, lovely Nicklas. “Would you believe me if I told you I had two?”

“Two! Danny! You’re not a cheater!” Nicklas looked truly pained at the idea that Danny would do such a thing.

“No,” Danny shook his head and began to tell Nicklas about Sergio and Fernando.

Nicklas listened, watching his old lover, his dear friend, light up to talk about the men. Yes, he missed Danny. He wished in his heart that Danny could have stayed with him and been happy here, he knew that this was the best for Danny.

“Are you letting them in?” Nicklas asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. Telling them about this place. Letting them know what you went through?”

Danny sighed. “I don’t want them to know I was a whore.”

“You were,” Nicklas said, not unkindly. “But you’re so much more than that. This place was your home for ten years. It’s a part of you, but it doesn’t make you who you are. Only you can decide that.”

Danny sighed. “I don’t want to lose them.”

“If they’re worth having, you won’t.”


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update and apologies:
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week. There's been some personal stuff that just got in the way, and then I forgot November was up on us and...this will be my 10th year to do NANOWRIMO and the OCD won't let me skip it. Anyway, the bad new is that Sector Seven is going to go on a temporary hiatus while I tackle Nano. I briefly considered just stepping up my efforts on this, but as Nano generally involves ridiculous plot twists and meandering rambles to get in word counts, I didn't want to destroy this one in a late November panic. The good news is I decided to start up a new AU that will be posted here daily. So with that, I give a final update for awhile, but promise this is not the end.
> 
> MWAH
> 
> X

Geri was all but sitting on Cesc to keep him from storming into the brothel and demanding to know where Bojan was. Sergio was happy for his mouth as a distraction. He knew that Danny had a history here in Sector Eight, inside that building, and a nagging voice in the back of his head wondered if Danny was going to come back out...ever.

As the doubts started to eat at Sergio’s stomach, the door to the brothel opened.

Three sets of eyes snapped toward it as Danny emerged, followed by Bojan. Geri released Cesc and he sprang out of the truck, nearly tripping over himself in his haste.

“BO!” he yelled and threw his arms around his friend.

Sergio wasn’t watching the tearful reunion. His eyes were on Danny’s face. There was so much there. Danny found him in the back seat of the truck and crossed over to him. Sergio opened the door.

“Alright?” Sergio asked.

“I used to work here,” Danny said, indicating the building behind them. “I was a whore here. For ten years. I was a whore.”

Sergio’s face was blank as he watched Danny’s face crumble. 

“I love you,” Sergio said as he reached out to Danny.

“I was a whore,” Danny said as a sob choked away the end of the statement.

“Danny,” Sergio said as he pulled Danny into the truck. “Danny, that was your past.”

“I was a whore,” Danny repeated.

“I hear you,” Sergio said. “And you’re still my Danny. Fernando’s Danny.”

Danny clung to him. “I want to tell you...tell you both. Everything about it.”

“Okay,” Sergio said. “And we still love you.”

“You haven’t heard all of it.”

“And we still love you.”

Cesc had drug Bojan to the truck and was standing outside the door, peering at the two. “Where is Bojan gonna sit?”

“You called shot gun,” Sergio looked over Danny’s shoulder at Cesc, who wasn’t oblivious that something had happened, but was also just self centered enough to be more worried about himself. 

“He and I both can’t sit up there.”

“So sit in the back,” Sergio said as he reached across Danny and shut the door in Cesc’s startled face.

“Sergio!” Cesc protested, but Bojan knew. He’d heard Danny’s words, and in the less than twenty-four hours he’d spent at the brothel, he knew Danny needed comfort more than him.

“We’ll sit in the back,” Bojan said firmly as he pulled Cesc toward the back of the SUV. There had been a third row of seats installed and Geri popped the back open so Cesc and Bojan could climb inside. Geri wasn’t worried about Cesc alone back there with Bojan. He trusted his partner.

“What happened?” Cesc demanded as they settled in, the truck pulling away from the brothel.

“I don’t know...I mean...” Bojan began to choke out his story. About Thierry setting him up to be caught with Arsene. How Thierry had been no where to be found as Bojan was thrown into the back of a car by Jose, head of the EES and dropped off here in Sector Eight.

“Why would Thierry do that?” Cesc asked, pain in his voice. It had hurt when he’d learned that Bojan and Thierry were lovers, but in his heart, he had believe that Thierry hadn’t meant to hurt Cesc. But what he’d done to Bojan was unforgivable.

“I don’t know,” Bojan yawned as he snuggled against Cesc. “But I never want to go back to Eden again.

“You’ll stay with us,” Cesc said firmly as he pulled Bojan’s head down to his shoulder.

* * * *

“I thought the Americans were the ones forever taking in the refugees,” Raul muttered as Cesc arrived with Bojan, carried by Gerard, into the bar.

Guti smiled and kissed his cheek. “You don’t have to pretend like you’re not happy to help people when we can.”

“I got Americans in my distillery, I got boys from Eden filling up my residence,” Raul persisted in his grumbling. 

Guti knew that mostly, Raul was unhappy that his party for the evening had been postponed. “Tomorrow night is fight night, and we’ll have a party after,” Guti promised as he watched Fernando meet Danny and Sergio at the door, concern on his face.

“Everything okay?’ Fernando fretted.

“We’re fine,” Sergio said. “But Danny needs to talk to us.”

Fernando’s heart fell. Danny had decided to leave them. Whatever was in Sector Eight that he refused to talk about was calling him back. NB...

Danny met Fernando’s eyes. “I need to tell you about my past.”

“You’re not leaving me...us...are you?”

“No,” Danny promised. “But you might want to leave me.”

“Never,” Fernando said. “That will never happen.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojan wakes up in a world he never imagined

Danny lay between Fernando and Sergio, utterly relaxed for possibly the first time in his entire life.  When he was a child, he and his mother had always been on the run.  He and Nicklas had never had a moment’s peace.  And since arriving in Sector Seven, he’d felt like he always had to keep himself under wraps, afraid people would know his shame.  His past.  
  
But now.  Fernando and Sergio knew everything.  Everything he’d done. Everything he’d been through.  Everything he had had to give up just to survive.  Instead of the looks of disgust he’d expected, he’d seen tears.  They’d cried with him for what he’d lost.  
  
And Fernando had shared his own story of escape from Eden.  Sergio told them of his abusive father.  Danny had cried for them as well.    
  
Fernando hugged Danny closer.  “Are you still awake?”  
  
“Yes,” Danny admitted.  
  
“We’re not going anywhere,” Fernando said.   
  
“I know,” Danny said as he turned over to look at Fernando.  “And I’m enjoying the fact.”  
  
Fernando leaned forward to kiss him.  After a long moment, he broke the contact.  “We just have to be honest with each other.  Share things.”  
  
Danny nodded as he pulled Fernando’s hand up to his lips.  He kisses across Fernando’s wrist, at the cuffs which represented his membership in the Gonzales gang.  
  
“We’ve got to get Sergio inked,” Fernando said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the lazy contact.  
  
“Will Raul approve?” Sergio wondered.  Of course he was awake.  
  
“Please,” Fernando said as he reached his free hand over to include Sergio in the embrace.  “He adores you.”  
  
“And he’s a damn handy man to have in a fight,” Danny commented.  
  
Fernando sighed.  “Can’t the two of you get some nice quiet jobs?  Danny, you can stay in your studio, and Sergio can help me at the bar.”  
  
“You get way too turned on seeing us in action to ever really want that,” Sergio teased as he kissed the back of Danny’s neck.  
  
“You fighting tonight?” Danny asked, eager to change the subject.    
  
“Am I?” Sergio wondered.  He’d never taken part in the Gonzales fight nights as he’d never wanted to advertise his connection to the gang before getting exiled from Eden.  
  
“Put your name in,” Danny said.  “They’ll find you a good opponent.”  
  
“Oh,” Sergio said as he smiled at the pair.  Fighting for sport he was happy to take part in.  
  
*    *    *    *  
  
Geri tapped lightly on Cesc’s door.  He’d left the friends together, knowing there wasn’t really room for three in the bed, and that Bojan would need sleep after his ordeal.  However, as soon as he thought it was reasonable, he’d made his way down to the room.  
  
A few moments later, a tousle headed Cesc opened the door and smiled.  “Hey.”  
  
“Everything okay?” Geri asked as he peered in to see Bojan snoring away in the bed.  
  
“Yeah.  He’s just tired,” Cesc stepped into the corridor and wrapped his arms around Geri.  
  
“You want me to get you guys some breakfast?” Geri asked as he snuggled Cesc.  
  
“Could you?” Cesc asked with the big brown eyes that had Geri wrapped completely around his little finger.  
  
“Sure,” Geri said. “Shall I let Fernando know you’ll be in late?”  
  
Cesc leaned into Geri.  “I think once we eat I’ll bring him down.  Fernando is going to need help with the fights tonight.”  
  
“You like the fights,” Geri reminded him.  
  
“Are you fighting tonight?” Cesc asked hopefully.  
  
Geri smiled down at Cesc who played with the belt loops on his jeans nearly as effectively as he played with his hormones.  “I might.”  
  
“You should fight Carles,” Cesc batted his eyelashes.  
  
Geri chuckles.  “You want me to see my ass kicked?”  
  
Cesc shrugged.  “He’s big, but you’re faster.”  
  
“We’ll see,” Geri said, wondering what this kid had done to him that he was actually considering going toe to toe with the sector champion just to impress him.  
  
“Breakfast?” Cesc reminded him as he took a step back, leaving an aching void between them.  
  
“Breakfast,” Geri let out a sign as he watched Cesc disappear back into his room.  
  
When he’d taken Cesc in, falling for the young man, he’d imagined that Cesc needed protected from the big, bad sectors.  It appeared that Cesc was more than capable of taking care of himself.  
  
*    *    *    *  
  
“The Germans are here,” Pepe spat as he stalked into the Broken Circle, finding only Fernando a a scattering of regulars.  Most of the people had already migrated out back to the ring.  
  
Fernando raised an eyebrow.  “I didn’t think the Germans were welcome.”  
  
“We never proved they torched the Americans but we fucking know they did it,” Pepe growled.  “Raul upstairs?”  
  
“He said he’d be down soon,” Fernando said as he poured out a whiskey for Pepe lest he go slamming up the stairs and interrupting Raul and Guti.  
  
“Fucking Germans,” Pepe muttered as he downed the amber liquid.  
  
Fernando glanced at the crowd.  No one here would talk.  “The American’s here?”  
  
“No,” Pepe said.  “Just Beckerman.  Tim sent his regrets as they’re still rebuilding.”  
  
“So you guys kick some German asses around, we take their money, and them them on their way.”  
  
Pepe grinned at Fernando.  “God, I’d love to punch Neuer in the gut.”  
  
“There you go,” Fernando encourages as he heard footsteps on the stairs.  
  
Raul appeared, raking a hand through his hair.  He must have left Guti to recover.  
  
“Germans?” Raul asked.  
  
“Germans.”  
  
“Double the prices,” Raul ordered as he grabbed a bottle for himself and led Pepe out of the room.  
  
The din was reaching a fever pitch as the bright floodlights illuminated the cage.  Raul spotted the crowd of Germans how’d taken up residence in one area near the cage.  He counted a dozen which mean at least half as many more waiting outside.  
  
“Michael,” Raul greeted the German commander.  
  
“Raul,” I hear you’re starting up a orphanage of lost Eden boys,” Michael said, his eyes glistening with beer.  
  
“Only the pretty ones,” Raul said, having already noted Cesc and Bojan safely ensconced in his own private area.  He didn’t put it past Thierry to pay the Germans to come and get his toy back.    
  
“We checked in with Carles,” Michael said.  “I’ve got ten of my boys wanting to fight.  Shall we set a wager?”  Michael never was short on swagger.  
  
“What are your terms?” Raul asked and was thankful to be sober in the face of the drunk German.  
  
“One thousand credits that my boys win more matches than yours.”  
  
Raul smiled.  “A thousand.  Have you hired in some new fighters I haven’t seen before?”  
  
“Only my lads.  Fine German lads.”  
  
“Do you agree to abide by the pairings Carles sets forth?”  
  
“You set it however you like,” Michael boldly agreed.  
  
He was up to something and Raul had no idea what.  But it was worth a thousand credits to him to find out.  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
*    *    *    *  
  
Bojan’s eyes were wide as he took in the scenes.  The last time he’d been in the sector, he’d only seen a few small spaces of the compound, barely scratching the surface of what lay beneath.  As the fights began and the din became a deafening roar, he was gaping at everything he saw.  
  
“Does…do the people of Eden know what goes on here?” Bojan asked as he tried not the notice the couple making out just below them.  He was an expert computer hacker and had found any number of racy videos from out the sectors, but it was nothing like real life.  
  
Cesc chuckled as he sipped some of the whiskey Raul had brought over.  Bojan had an untouched glass.   “It’s a bit much, isn’t it?”  
  
“God,” Bojan said a she turned back to the cage.  “We thought we were so big and bad, sneaking off to get drunk on weak wine and grope people in dark rooms.”  
  
“Yeah,” Cesc said as he eyed the pair in the cage.  “Isn’t this better?”  
  
Bojan let out a nervous laugh.  “Ask me in the morning.”  He pretended to focus on the fight even as his brain wandered.  A tall, sandy blond German was facing up to that bald headed one Cesc had introduced him to earlier.  Pepe?  But his mind whirled. After a night in a brothel and now here at these fights…part of him longed for the cool, quiet of Eden.  Posh dinners with Thierry….  
  
But he couldn’t go back, could he?  
  
This was his life now.  
  
He winced as Pepe landed a blow on the German’s midsection.  
  
Cesc seemed happy enough, he pondered as Cesc had let out a wild cheer at the contact.  
  
Maybe he could get used to it, too.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti welcomes Bojan

Guti arrived at the fights with a languid smile and missing his shirt. Bojan saw the lithe create saunter his way across crowd. He stopped at each group of men, touching everyone and kissing a few and down right fondling a couple of others. He was intoxicating. His laugh made his whole being seem to light up from within. Everyone smiled at him. 

Bojan couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“That’s Guti,” Cesc said as he saw Bojan staring.

“He’s Raul’s partner?” Bojan asked, knowing it was true and wishing it wasn’t.

“Sure,” Cesc said. “But people like to share around here.”

“Share?” Bojan asked.

“Sure,” Cesc said. “I mean, sure, no one approves of cheating, but it’s not really cheating if your partner know where you are and who you’re with.”

“Have you….with Guti?” Bojan tripped on his words. 

Cesc grinned. “Everyone has with Guti.”

The blond arrived on the platform and paused to greet Cesc with a cuddle. “How are you doing, Cescky?”

“Fine,” Cesc said. “Geri should be fighting soon.”

“Raul bet Ballack that we’d win more bouts than them. We’re ahead 3-1 at the moment,” Guti gazed at Bojan who was decidedly not looking at him. 

“Geri should win,” Cesc said with confidence even though he didn’t even know who Geri was fighting.

“I’m sure he will,” Guti said as he released Cesc. He observed Bojan from a distance, reading the anxiety on the young man’s face. Guti could tell the boy wanted him. Wanted to be told he couldn’t have him. Wanted to have him anyway.

Guti picked up Raul’s bottle of whiskey and took a pull. “Cesc, you’ve been in my bottle.”

“Raul said I could,” Cesc said with a grin as he stepped back to settle on the couch, leaving Bojan stood near the edge, alone and exposed.

“Did you offer some to your friend?”

“He didn’t want any,” Cesc said as he winked at Bojan. Trying to encourage him to loosen up a little.

On the tip of Bojan’s tongue was something superbly lame like “Whiskey is illegal!” but he was wise enough to keep this to himself. 

How was this even him? Bojan wondered as he turned away from the pair and focused on the cage. He used to always be up for rule breaking. Used to encourage Cesc’s crush on Thierry. Was happy to take his place.

“Why so pensive, pretty boy?” Guti purred in his ear, lips wet with whiskey leaving a damp trail down his cheek.

“I’m…tired,” Bojan tried.

“You slept all day!” Cesc protested the excuse.

“Come on, darling, have a sip,” Guti swirled a glass in front of his face, the liquid catching the floodlights and sparkling before Bojan’s eyes.

Bojan pulled his eyes away from the glass and looked into the blue eyes that were offering it to him. Guti was everything sexual and dangerous he’d always thought he wanted.

Maybe still wanted.

He took the glass and sniffed it. The powerful odor burned at his nostrils and he made a face.

“Don’t let Raul see you making faces like that at his whiskey,” Guti chided as he tapped at the bottom of the glass, urging Bojan to take a drink.

Bojan did, taking in more than was probably wise. As it choked him, Guti rescued the glass, laughing.

“Careful, boy,” Guti said as he wiped Bojan’s chin with the pad of his thumb.

Bojan didn’t pull away from the advances, knowing he should and wondering why.

“Oooh, it’s Cesar!” Cesc called and Guti turned to see their master distiller taking the cage.

“I thought he was going to fight Beckerman tonight,” Guti said with a frown.

“I guess Raul needed him for a German,” Cesc said as he eyes a tall, dark haired German called Sami squaring up to Cesar. “We lost the last two. It’s 4-3 now.”

“Come sit down,” Guti offered Bojan a hand and led him to the couch.

Bojan sat between the pair, Cesc cuddling into his side, clearing well past tipsy on the whiskey. Bojan felt it wind its way into his own system and found he rather liked how it felt. He took another drink as Cesar and the German began to fight.

* * * *

At the far end of the cage, Kyle Beckerman was waiting for his turn in the cage. His knuckles were taped and his dreadlocks were bound. It was against the rules to grab hair, but he knew damn well this rule was rarely enforced. As he watched Cesar fight, he enjoyed the man’s prowess. He chose his attack carefully, and allowed blows to hit him rather than dodging wildly, controlling the match entirely. The German could barely get a solid hit in.

Yes, he fought the way he made his spirits - completely in control of the situation. Kyle had been working with the man for a week now, and he could already tell the distiller didn’t want anything to do with anyone else in his space. The only person Cesar even pretended to tolerate was Raul. Everyone else was in his way.

But Kyle liked the man. It was hard not to. When he had an unguarded moment, when he forgot that Kyle was invading his space, he was friendly and liked to chat.

Raul appeared at his side. “If anyone asks, you’re not American.”

Kyle glanced at the intense sector leader. “I think everyone here knows I’m an American.”

“Well, you’re Sector Seven now,” Raul said. His other option for a tenth fighter was drunk and useless in the cage.

Kyle shrugged. “Whatever you say, boss.”

“I’m sure Howard would approve,” Raul said. 

“Me kicking German ass? Oh I know he would,” Kyle said as Tim didn’t believe for a second that it hadn’t been the Germans trying to muscle him out by setting fire to his operation. “Lalas might object.”

Raul had already seen Ballack’s American lover hanging about, trying to act like he wasn’t there with Michael, but even a fool could see he was.

“Lalas won’t open his mouth, because if he admits he knows you’re American, he knows we’ll tell Tim he was here rather than back in Sector One helping rebuild.”

“Mutual assured destruction,” Kyle grinned, “My favorite.”

Cesar narrowly defeated Sami to make the count 5-4 going into the final match up of the ten. If it ended in a draw, each leader would get to nominate a final fighter. Raul wasn’t too concerned about this as he’d send Carles back out again and he was an easy match for anyone the Germans could throw at them.

Raul was pacing. He looked up to see Guti snuggled on his couch with those two Eden boys. Geri was sat with Cesc, but Cesc’s attention was on Bojan. His face darkened.

“Last one,” Ballack said, sauntering over with Lalas trailing behind him.

“I think we’re good to go. Have you met my new distiller, Kyle?”

Ballack frowned as he took in the dreadlocked man, skin glistening in the lights as he gazed across at Thomas Müller, the German champion. Raul had considered putting him up against Carles, but he liked the look of the young American, and Cesar had told him he was a good fighter.

“Your distiller?”

“Yeah, he’s been working with Cesar,” Raul said as Michael shot a look at Alexi.

The noise of the crowd, who were well aware of the stakes, grew to nearly a fever pitch as the blows began to fall. Thomas landed a few hard shots on Kyle midsection, but the young man took them unflinchingly and nailed Thomas across the side of the face, sending him crashing back to the wall of the cage.

Michael swore loudly in German, shouting commands to his champion who likely couldn’t even hear him with the ringing in his ears. 

Kyle closed in on Thomas, the rules only requiring you not hit a man when he was down, but Thomas stayed on his feet to his detriment as Kyle went in for the kill.

A roar went up from the Sector Seven crowd. Even the neutral cheered as Kyle was pronounced the winner. Everyone enjoyed a good fight.

Raul had a smug smile on his face. “I can take credits or some barrels of your beer. Whichever way you want to pay it off.”

Michael tossed a bag of credits at Raul and stalked away.

“Safe trip home. Shame if someone set fire to your place while you were away…”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti is courting trouble

Chapter 36

Bojan was starting to feel very light headed. Guti was pressed against his side, whispering in his ear, but Bojan had no idea what he was saying. Guti’s fingers played up his thigh and Bojan wondered how obvious it was that his cock was straining against his trousers.

Geri had arrived after his fight and had Cesc daubing gel on his wounds, but Geri seemed unconcerned about the state of them. 

“Guti, are we having a party tonight?” Geri wanted to know as he grabbed Cesc’s ass.

Cesc let out a drunken giggle.

“We’re supposed to,” Guti breathed against Bojan’s cheek. “Do you want to come to a party, baby?”

Bojan squirmed, unable to tell if he wanted Guti to remove his hand or move it upwards. “Party?”

Cesc beamed down at Bojan. “Uh oh, Guti. What are you doing there?”

“Me?” Guti’s blue eyes were the picture of innocence even as his fingers teased at Bojan. “Just welcoming your friend. You want him to feel at home, right?”

“Come on,” Geri laughed. “We’ve won the battle, let’s fuck.” Geri picked up Cesc and threw him effortlessly over his shoulder and defended the stairs down to the floor. “Who wants a party?” he roared.

A shout of approval went up from the crowd. Those who were not in the the gang wandered to the Broken Circle for a drink, and everyone else followed Geri back to Raul’s private staircase that led up to the party room.

“Do you want to go with them?” Guti asked as the crowd dissipated. “Or would you rather come back to my room?”

“I…” Bojan attempted thought as Guti’s fingers brushed his cock. He…should…

“I think the noise overwhelms you,” Guti whispered. “I think you’d be happier alone…with me.”

“Okay,” Bojan agreed with a gasp as Guti stroked up the hard ridge of his cock. “Okay.”

“Mmmm….so sweet,” Guti breathed and stood up on remarkably steady legs despite the whiskey. He took the half empty bottle in one hand and reached for Bojan with the other. “You and I are going to have so much fun.”

* * * *

“What’s the point of Cesc being Fernando’s assistant when Fernando is stuck in the bar and Cesc is up here being a whore?” Sergio grumbled as he and Danny sat on a couch on the edge of the stage. Danny’s head was in Sergio’s lap as he watched Cesc get spanked by Geri on an adjoining couch. Cesc wasn’t quite ready to get up on the stage at the party, but as Pepe was the king of that arena, visiting it meant bending to his will.

“He’ll be up soon,” Danny said as he’d spent many a party waiting for Fernando to appear. This time he didn’t have to hope Fernando would be drunk and horny enough to come and see him. He knew Fernando would be joining them as soon as he arrived.

“He better be,” Sergio said as he leaned down to kiss a scratch on Danny’s forehead. Both of them had won their fights, but Danny’s left cheek was starting to swell. Sergio’s pretty face hadn’t even taken a hit. Could be why Sergio was so pretty, Danny thought with a smile.

“What?” Sergio asked as he leaned down to kiss him.

“Nothing,” Danny replied as he looked around the room. Pepe had left the stage and gone to try to coax a pair in the corner to join him on the stage. Danny realized that while Pepe never lacked for a partner, he never seemed to have one all for himself. Pepe needed a lover.

“If Fernando doesn’t come up soon, I might have to join Pepe,” Sergio said as though he knew Danny’s thoughts. Danny loved that.

“Go for it,” Danny said as he sat up, turning to Sergio for a kiss.

Sergio returned it enthusiastically. “You want me out of the way so you can have Fernando to yourself?” 

“Hey,” Danny said as he grabbed Sergio’s shoulder. “Let’s not do that, okay?”

“Do what?” Sergio asked as his eyes slid away from Danny’s face.

“This,” Danny caught his chin and his eyes. “Where we get jealous thinking we’re the left out one. No one gets left out here, we agreed?”

“I know,” Sergio said with a sigh. “It’s just….it’s hard.”

“I know,” Danny kissed him lightly. “But it’s not that way.”

Sergio nodded in agreement. 

Danny grinned. “Now go let Pepe spank you so I can jerk off to it.”

“You are such a dickhead,” Sergio laughed out loud as he picked up his drink and stood.

“REINA!”

“What?” Pepe roared as he returned to the stage empty handed. His eyes found Danny and then saw Sergio approaching the stage.

“My lover wants to play with you.”

“Which one?” Pepe teased lightly even as he hungrily eyed Sergio. He was bare chested, never having put a shirt back on after his fight, and tanned, toned skin shone in the low lights of the room. When Sergio took a step onto the stage, Pepe licked his lips. “You need something, honey?”

“I do, but I’m not sure you have it.”

There were several audible gasps as Sergio and Pepe faced off on the stage. They had command of the room, suddenly, and even Geri and Cesc were paying attention.

Pepe was grinning even as Sergio tried to give him a look of defiance, but a twinkle in his eye gave away the game.

“Daniel, your Eden pretty boy here needs some discipline.”

“I know,” Danny said. “I put him in your hands.”

In a dark corner, Kyle sat alone, sipping some vodka and eyeing the display. He knew these kinds of things went on in the sector, but he hadn’t been expecting to get invited to the party. But he supposed securing a victory for Raul was worth an invitation to at least have a look at the entertainment.

“Pepe is the best,” Cesar said, his eyes bright with alcohol as he found Kyle in his hiding spot and sat next to him.

“Have you…enjoyed his talents?” Kyle asked.

Cesar shrugged. “Nah. I mean…we all like to watch, but…”

Kyle turned from the spectacle of Sergio getting his hands tied to look at Cesar. “You don’t…ever?”

Cesar didn’t meet his eyes. “I have, I mean…you know. Just…not like this.”

Kyle could see the flush rising under Cesar’s skin. “In Sector One, we fuck behind closed doors. No one is ashamed of what we like to do, but we keep it to ourselves.”

Cesar nodded. “Yes. I mean…I like to watch and all, but…you know.”

“I do,” Kyle said as he offered his vodka to Cesar. “Drink?”

Cesar took it and sniffed. He made a face. “How do you drink that stuff?”

Kyle laughed. “Better than that swill you all drink!”

Cesar consented to take a sip of the vodka. In truth, it wasn't bad. Not that he’d ever admit to it.

Pepe was in full flow, fondling and spanking Sergio by the time Raul arrived at the party, having stayed in the bar with Fernando to make sure that the Germans all made it out of the Sector safely. He didn’t like that they’d just turned up and he didn’t trust Ballack for a second.

His mind was elsewhere as he made his way to his favorite couch and realized it was empty.

With a frown, he looked around to see where Guti had gone, but a quick scan of the room, he realized his lover was nowhere to be found. 

Noticing a few curious stares in his direction, Raul dropped onto the couch, legs spread and took a drink from the bottle of whiskey he’d brought with him. Where the hell was he? As he spied Cesc and Geri, he realized exactly where Guti was. 

And who Guti was with.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time at Raul's 
> 
> (ACTUAL smut!)

Chapter 37

Kyle was feeling incredibly good after the fight. He hadn’t had a chance to really get involved with a good opponent like that in months. What with all of the drama in Sector One, no one much had time for good, clean fighting. And now here he was, settled on a plush couch, sipping some of his first batch of vodka he’d produced here in Sector Seven (was it him, or did it taste better somehow?), watching Pepe spank a gorgeous man…he was damn horny.

He glanced at the man sitting next to him. Cesar was a master distiller, so professionally, Kyle had all the respect in the world for him. And he was a damn attractive man.

Cesar had admitted that he didn’t like to get busy with a crowd, but Kyle could tell the show was getting him hot under the collar, and the vodka had convinced him that maybe it was a good idea to get a little friendlier with his coworker.

Feeling the hot stare on him, Cesar glanced over at Kyle and a virgin could have read the lust in his eyes.

He looked away quickly. Shit. No. He was not interested in getting involved with some dread-locked American. No matter how hot he looked lying there shirtless with his legs splayed. That hair all over the place. Needing tamed.

Cesar got up too quickly. “I forgot I had…” he couldn’t even complete the lie as he took off toward the door.

A smile spread across Kyle’s face. That man needed fucked. Badly.

Cesar nearly slammed into Fernando who was joining the party after having shooed out the last of the hangers on who were hoping, somehow, to get an invitation upstairs.

Fernando turned to watch Cesar charge down the stairs, but didn’t think to chase after him. Cesar was Cesar. 

“Hey there, lover,” Danny said as he patted the couch next to him, but Fernando was gaping at Sergio moaning on the stage.

“What the….”

Danny jumped up to pull him over. “You’re missing all the fun!”

“I miss everything good,” Fernando lamented as he let Danny drag him to the couch and settle him in his lap. Fernando’s eyes widened as Danny’s cock dug into his backside. “Damn.”

“Our Sergio is so hot,” Danny breathed in his ear as he readily fondled Fernando’s thighs. Fernando could smell the liquor on his breath and smiled. He reached over for Danny’s glass and found it empty.

“Where’s the bottle?” Fernando wondered as he looked around, wiggling his ass more or less deliberately. 

“Mmmm,” Danny groaned as he slid his hands up Fernando’s shirt, pinching his right nipple.

Fernando abandoned the search as he instead dragged his shirt over his head to give Danny freer access.

“When can we go get Sergio and get down to business?” Danny wondered as he kissed Fernando’s bare shoulder.

“Why don’t we just join him?” Fernando asked as he wiggled out of Danny’s grasp and leapt lightly onto the stage.

Pepe paused and turned to the lithe, shirtless blond. His smile widened. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Fernando said back as he boldly took a step toward Pepe and kissed him. The larger man was so shocked he didn’t even realized that Fernando had taken the riding crop out of his hand until Fernando stepped away.

“Hey!” Pepe laughed, but Fernando swatted him on the backside with it and gave him wink.

“You had your fun, this one’s mine.”

The crowd roared in appreciation as Pepe was dethroned from his stage. Sergio, who’d been leaning over a chair, straightened up, rubbing at his sore backside, hard cock on display. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Doesn’t look like you missed me,” Fernando tapped at his cock with the end of the crop as Sergio approached.

“It’s just been waiting for you,” Sergio said as he leaned into Fernando, his cock getting trapped between them and making him moan as they started to kiss.

Pepe wandered over to where Danny was sitting and dropped to the couch. “Damn, you better go get them.”

“And miss the view?” Danny grinned even as he rubbed at his cock to see his two lovers making out. As though Fernando heard his thoughts, he reached for Sergio’s cock and began to stroke it softly.

“God they’re hot,” Pepe agreed as he began to stroke his own through the loose trousers he was wearing. “It’s not fair you got two hot boyfriends and I don’t have one.”

Danny frowned slightly as he glanced at Pepe to see how upset the other man really was. But Pepe was too busy stroking himself to look too terribly upset. It was hard to be sad when two gorgeous men were putting on a show.

And put on a show they were. Sergio dragged down Fernando’s pants while dropping to his knees. Fernando stroked his back with the crop, more interesting in teasing than punishing.

“You know what you should do?” Pepe asked with a sigh as Fernando’s cock disappeared into Sergio’s mouth.

“Mmm?” Danny asked as he tipped his head for a better angle.

“Go fuck Sergio,” Pepe urged.

“Yeah?” Danny licked his lips as Sergio’s bare ass, streaked with Pepe’s whip, waved enticingly in the air. 

“I’d do it, but Fernando would kick my ass.”

“I’d kick your ass,” Danny said with a proprietary growl even as he stood up, letting his jeans slide off his ass and down to the floor.

“So jealous,” Pepe chuckled as he swatted at Danny’s bare backside as Danny approached the stage a little nervously. Fernando was the exhibitionist amongst them. Who ever woul have thought the shy bartender would have been the one to get on stage for the whole gang to watch, but even as he stood, head thrown back as he gripped at Sergio’s hair, Danny could see how much he loved being on stage, maybe even more than he loved getting his cock sucked by Sergio.

Danny approached Fernando first, running his hands up that perfectly muscled chest and leaning into him from behind, letting his cock tease at Fernando’s ass. He kissed the nape of his neck. “Mind if I have a ride on Sergio?”

Fernando smiled as he turned his head to capture Danny’s mouth. “Please.”

Danny left a final kiss on Fernando’s shoulder before walking around to the backside of Sergio.

The stage was wood, and Danny had to appreciate Sergio’s resilience as he kneeled there, taking Fernando deep into his throat. How to best attack…?

Raul sat to the side, getting drunker by the minute. Esteban had been eyeing the sector leader, well aware that he was alone and that Guti was absent. Raul wasn’t usually one to stray, but if Guti was going to go fucking Eden sluts without him, who was Raul to deny himself. As he watched Danny lick Sergio’s backside, Raul beckoned Esteban over with a crook of his finger. The curly haired man wasted not time in scampering over to join Raul.

“You look like you need company,” Esteban purred without preamble.

“I do,” Raul agreed.

“You want me to…?” he tipped his head toward Raul’s bulge.

“Yes, please, sweetheart,” Raul said with a wink and Esteban’s head descended.

As everyone watched, Danny began to fuck Sergio, Fernando coming at the site of it, falling to his own knees as Sergio released him, cuddling his lover as he shook with the thrusts. Esteban blew Raul, and even the newcomer, Kyle, having found a friend in Xabi as the two made out.

And in a dark room on the other side of the compound, Guti made Bojan feel welcome, oblivious to the consequences that were about the fall on his head.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti has demons to face.

Bojan lay in a sweaty heap, trembling slightly from the intensity of his experience, as Guti pulled a sheet over him.

“Sleep tight, princess,” Guti said as he kissed his forehead.

Bojan opened his eyes, “You’re leaving?”

Guti smiled at the pouty face. “Darling, I have to get home before Raul comes looking for me.”

Bojan frowned. “Raul…?”

“My lover,” Guti said as he stepped away from the bed, pulling on a pair of loose jeans up over his round ass and leaving them unbuttoned as he grabbed his shirt and shoes. “He’ll be drunk off his ass after tonight’s fights, but he’ll expect me in bed when he gets there.”

Bojan closed his eyes again, weary from the night and confused at Guti’s attitude. The whiskey had worn off and he didn’t understand Sector Seven at all.

“I’ll let Cesc know you’re here?” Guti said as he opened the door of Cesc’s room that he barely used any more now that he was with Geri. When Guti’d brought him here he’d just assumed this was where Bojan would live now.

“Sure,” Bojan muttered. 

The door closed and Bojan pulled the sheet tight around himself.

* * * *

“You just left him there?” Cesc said as he gaped at Guti. Cesc was naked behind the door, Geri snoring away in the bed behind him.

“I didn’t just leave him there!” Guti said. “I told him I’d find you.”

Cesc sighed as he went to find something to throw on. “Guti, you knew he was fragile.”

“He’s not fragile, he’s horny,” Guti dismissed. “And I’d have stayed with him except Raul will be looking for me.”

“Raul never seemed to care if you slept around before,” Cesc grumbled.

“I don’t sleep around,” Guti frowned as Cesc pushed past him out into the corridor and scampered down the few doors to where his old room was.

Guti watched him leave with a sigh. Over dramatic Eden boys. He should know better than to get involved with them.

“Bo?” Cesc said as he opened the door. He peered in and saw wide eyes staring back at him. Fucking Guti…

Bojan lifted the sheet and Cesc cuddled in with him. “Damn, it’s cold,” Cesc said as he rooted under the bed and came up with a fleece. Tossing it over the pair of them, he put his arm around Bojan.

“You okay?” Cesc asked.

“Yes,” Bojan said and he realized he was now.

“You and Guti have fun?” Cesc said, smiling now he realized that Bojan really probably was okay, just not used to Guti. Cesc got Guti in safe doses with Geri nearby. Cesc should have stayed with the pair of them.

“Yes,” Bojan said and let out a little giggle.

“I told you Sector Seven was fun,” Cesc teased as he hugged Bojan.

They were silent for a few moments and Cesc started to drift off to sleep.

“Cesc?”

“Mmm?” Cesc replied.

“Guti…he has a boyfriend…?”

Cesc sighed. “Raul and Guti are…complicated.”

“How?”

“They’ve been together forever,” Cesc said though he didn’t actually know how long. They just seemed like one of those couples that might have been in adjoining cribs.

“It’s so messed here,” Bojan said as he pressed in closer to Cesc. “You don't know where anyone stands. Everyone just…fucks everyone.”

Cesc sighed. “In Eden we had such strict rules. Expectations. Which…was easier, I think. If you conformed, you were fine.”

“But the rules are crazy!” Bojan defended.

“I know. Which is why you and I are here. We realized there’s more to life than Eden’s rules.”

“A lot,” Bojan said as his mind drifted to Guti. In the back of his head, guilt tapped at his conscience, knowing what he’d done with Guti was a betrayal of Thierry. But Thierry had used him. Thrown him away. 

“But freedom is a lot of work,” Cesc went on. “There are so many choices. How can you know which one is right?”

“You seem happy?”

“I am, mostly,” Cesc said. “Geri is great. You’ll find someone too.”

“Someone other than Guti?”

“I’d highly recommend it.” Cesc kissed his forehead.

* * * *

When Guti entered Raul’s room, he found it empty. He sighed, knowing he’d let himself get caught up in the moment. He knew that he should have talked to Raul before leaving with Bojan, but Raul had been too busy with the bet and the fights.

Guti stepped into the shower, shedding his clothes into a puddle by the door that would be sure to annoy Raul later. The hot water was always a little dodgy this time of night, but when he turned on the spray, he was rewarded with a warm stream which quickly steamed up the small bathroom. 

Stepping under the cleansing spray, Guti turned his face into it, letting the water wash over him as his mind went to the places he tried not to let it go.

He did love Raul. Loved the strength of him and the power. But more than that, he loved the Raul that only Guti got to see. The struggles he went through on a daily basis, dealing with the pressure of responsibility that came with running the sector. All of the people who depended on Raul to make the right decisions. How Raul trusted so few people in this world, but once he trusted you, it was complete.

And Guti had broken that trust. Dragged off a new lover, not to share. Lost himself in that sweet, innocent flesh. Never once considering Raul.

But why? Why did Guti do it? He’d been drinking, but that was never a good enough excuse. No. He could have waited for Raul. Brought Bojan here.

Guti knew why as he grabbed the bar of soap and tried to scrub away the guilt. He knew why he did these things. These things that challenged Raul and tried to make him appreciate Guti.

Because after how many years together, side by side, building up this sector, Raul refused to commit to him. To take the ink that would symbolize that the two of them were for each other and each other alone. 

Guti had asked. Once. Why didn’t they do it? Why didn’t they make the commitment? He’d asked in a lazy, teasing tone, mostly because he already knew what the answer would be.

Not now…not yet…

So Guti had left it. Left it to Raul to make the move. Guti had made it clear where he’d stood, and Raul would come around.

But would he?

Shutting off the water that had begun to cool, Guti stepped out onto the rug, water dripping off of him as he realized there weren’t any towels on the rack.

With a sigh, Guti dripped over to the bed and climbed between the cold sheets. Within minutes, he fell into blissful unconsciousness.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a little worse for wear the morning after.

Pepe was sweeping out the warehouse when Cesar arrived in the midmorning following fight night.

“Did you sleep?” Cesar wondered as he watched Pepe dig the broom into a corner to get all the dirt.

“Yeah,” Pepe said. “Just told Raul I’d get this place cleaned up so we can go on a run for some supplies later.”

“You going out to the Junk Yard?”

“Yep,” Pepe said as he made a careful pile of dirt which Cesar had an odd urge to kick over. 

“You mind picking me up a few things?”

The Junk Yard was as advertised. It was a massive lot way out beyond the sectors where a dealer could sell you parts of about every old make of vehicle from back before everything went to hell. But that was only part of it. Underneath the lot there was an old bunker where the owner kept all manner of black market supplies that he’d only let you in to see if he trusted you.

And you had a shed load of money.

“Sure, get me a list,” Pepe said, knowing that Cesar wouldn’t be the only one who wanted some of the luxuries only to be found at the Junk Yard. Raul was one of the few people that the owner really, truly trusted, and Raul could usually roll out of there with everything he needed for a fair price and whiskey to fill the stocks.

Cesar unlocked the door to his still and was treated to the delicate odor of whisky about ready to be barreled. If Raul was headed to the Junk Yard, he was going to need some cases ready to go. As Cesar checked over his batch, he mentally ran though the stocks they had on hand. He had some barrels ready to bottle. He wondered if he should get that taken care of this afternoon.

“You’re up early.”

Cesar glanced up to see Kyle. “It’s nearly noon.”

“I know, but no one in this sector seems to regain consciousness before mid afternoon.” Kyle was drinking a cup of coffee and his normally mess of hair seemed particularly disarrayed. He had the air of a man who’d not spent the evening alone. “Especially drinking that whiskey.”

“You can fucking lay off our whiskey,” Cesar snapped and pushed past Kyle and out of the room.

Kyle frowned as the door slammed behind him. “I was…kidding?”

* * * *

Pepe was checking over the trucks when Raul appeared. Pepe didn’t comment that he was wearing last night’s jeans and a t-shirt he was fairly sure that he’d seen Esteban wear.

“When can you be ready to leave?”

“We’re leaving today?” Pepe asked. “I’m not sure….”

“We’re leaving today,” Raul said.

“I have a few people that wanted to put in some…”

“I have a list of everything we need,” Raul said shortly. “I’ll be back in an hour. Have Cesar get us five crates.”

“I think he needed to bottle some….”

“Fucking get them from Fernando if you have to. We leave in an hour.”

Pepe watched Raul stalk off and wondered what was with everyone right now. Cesar had snapped at him when he'd dropped off his list. Raul was in a mood. The only cheerful person he’d run into was Fernando who’d had a list of ingredients he needed for his kitchen that he was going to get Pepe this evening.

Pepe finished checking the belts on the truck and went back to the Broken Circle.

“I need you list, like now,” Pepe said as he glanced under the bar to see how many bottles Fernando had on hand. 

“Oh, uh,” Fernando said as he glanced across at Danny’s studio. “Really?”

“Raul wants to leave in half an hour,” Pepe said as he dragged a case of whiskey out from under the counter. “Cesar only has four cases to give me, but he’s bottling more today. Can you live without this?”

“Uh, yeah, I have another in the back. What’s up?”

“Full moon?” Pepe wondered as he set the crate on the counter. “Everyone’s in a mood.”

“Just you and Raul going?” Fernando asked.

“Yeah, I think so. I don’t think this is a big run, but Raul’s short on a few essentials.”

“Let me get a list together,” he replied.

“Mind if I help myself to a sandwich?” Pepe asked as he followed Fernando to the kitchen.

“Shit, yeah. There’s a box there I was going to fill up and send with you.”

“I got it.”

Fernando sorted through his cabinets, making notes as Pepe tossed in a few tins and a loaf of bread. As he was making himself a ham sandwich, Fernando handed over the list and a stack of credits.

“Something happened with Raul,” Fernando commented as he went to the fridge to get Pepe some mayonnaise.

“Guti.”

Fernando and Pepe looked up to see Cesc in the doorway.

“What about Guti?” Pepe asked.

“Was out with Bojan most of the night,” Cesc said.

Fernando raised an eyebrow. “Your friend would be wise to stay out of the middle of that.”

“I told him,” Cesc said as he eyed Pepe’s sandwich. “I suppose it’s kind of my fault.”

“Your fault?” Fernando asked as he handed Cesc an empty plate.

“I was encouraging them. I mean, I didn’t think Guti would just drag Bojan off by himself. Guti usually brings Raul.”

“Raul was busy,” Pepe sighed. “And now Raul wants to leave in a hurry and I bet he’s not even talked to Guti today.”

“Should we…do something?” Fernando asked.

“Mummy and Daddy are fighting?” Pepe said with a look.

“Fuck off,” Fernando said. “I just meant that maybe Raul shouldn’t just leave like this. Angry.”

“I’m with Pepe,” Cesc said through a mouthful of ham. “We are so not getting involved.”

Fernando sighed but knew that there wasn’t much use in talking to either stubborn man. They’d come around eventually.

“Where are you going, anyway?” Cesc asked Pepe who’d set his sandwich on the box and tucked the list into his back pocket.

“The Junk Yard,” Pepe said as he stepped out of the kitchen, Cesc on his heels. “Carry that case of whiskey.”

Cesc jammed his sandwich in his mouth as he grabbed the case and followed Pepe out the back. Pepe explained the place to him as Cesc followed him out to the warehouse in the bright afternoon sun.

“How long does it take to get there?” Cesc was finally able to ask as he deposited the crate in the back of the truck.

“About ten hours,” Pepe said. 

“Shit,” Cesc said. He’d never been more than an hour outside of Eden. Where they were right now was less than a ten minute drive from the wall. “What’s it like out there?”

“Not for the faint of heart,” Pepe said with a wink as he loaded in the other crates.

Cesc wandered back to the Broken Circle as he finished off his sandwich. Bojan had been asleep when he’d left that morning. He wondered where Geri was.

“Fernando, I’m leaving you in charge while I’m gone.”

Cesc heard Raul’s voice as he pushed open the door.

“Me?” Fernando asked. “Is Guti going with you?”

Cesc’s stomach twisted and he stayed where he was. What the fuck was Fernando even doing, bringing up Guti to Raul?

“No,” was the terse reply. “You think you can handle it?”

“I’m just busy here,” Fernando was saying. 

“You’re at the center of things,” Raul countered. “For the most part, things run themselves and I’ll be back in a couple of days. I trust you.”

There was a pause and Cesc found himself holding his breath.

“Sure, yeah.”

“Good. I told Geri and I’ll stop in and let Carles and Cesar know. If anyone questions you, anyone, you let me know.”

“Sure.”

Cesc wasn’t thinking and a moment later Raul appeared around the corner. He gave Cesc a look.

“You shouldn’t snoop, kid,” Raul said with a dangerous look that made Cesc fly out of his path, nearly hitting Raul with the door he’d been holding.

Cesc scampered into the bar and Fernando was glaring.

“You heard the man,” Fernando snapped. “I’m in charge.

Cesc’s eyes were wide. “This is worse than we thought.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepe and Raul visit the reclusive Iker.

Pepe was thankful when his grumpy boss fell asleep on their way to the Junk Yard that afternoon. Pepe was tired himself, but at least he didn’t have to sit in stony silence any more. As soon as Raul dropped off, Pepe slid a CD into the radio and listened to some music at a low volume, his mind wandering across the barren plains.

He’d been visiting the Junk Yard for years with Raul. He always had to wait in the truck while Raul went inside to make the deals. Pepe was allowed in to pick up things only after the deal was done. Pepe had never gotten a good look at the owner of the place. There was a young man called Juan who Pepe dealt with, but his nose was forever in a book. Well, until the one time Pepe had tried to snag an extra carton of cigarettes for a friend and Juan had pulled a gun, not even looking up from his book as he politely told Pepe to put the carton back.

Yes, the Junk Yard had everything. Some of it precious leftovers from the time before Eden had put up it’s wall, but increasingly, Pepe had begun to notice new stores being acquired. Someone was now producing new clothes and books somewhere. Pepe had no idea what was past the communes. Maybe they were starting to put up factories. 

Pepe had never had any desire to see what was out there. He’d been to the communes exactly once, and that was more than enough. The sheer desperation on the faces of the people were enough to keep anyone clear of them and whatever might be beyond.

Yes, Pepe’s life was a little bit lonely in Sector Seven, but compared to the alternatives were nothing Pepe wanted to contemplate. No, he was happy enough. He was respected and had people he could trust. Maybe he didn’t have love, but it could be worse.

“Turn that crap off,” Raul muttered as the sun fell over the plains. He opened a tired eye and looked out. “How far?”

Pepe turned down the music. “About 200 more miles.”

“You want me to take a turn driving?”

“I won’t say no,” Pepe said as he slowed the vehicle. “We probably need to gas up, anyway.

He stopped the truck in the middle of nowhere. Pepe had once read a book that talked about road-side service stations were you could get fuel and even snacks. Crazy.

It was pitch dark out by the time they arrived at the out-skirts of the Junk Yard. Raul pulled to a stop at the gate and pressed the buzzer. As though Iker wasn’t already aware he was here. He knew Raul was coming hours before Raul had decided to come.

“Amigo,” came the greeting. “Come on down. Bring Pepe with you.”

The gate creaked open and Raul pulled through. The moon cast an eerie glow across the yard. Pepe often wondered how many guns were trained on him just then.

Raul stopped next to another truck which was already there.

“Someone we know?” Raul asked as he frowned at the unfamiliar vehicle.

“Could be JT’s boys,” Pepe said as he caught sight of the Union Jack hanging from the rear view mirror.

“I didn’t know Iker did business with them,” Raul frowned as they climbed out.

Pepe locked the truck, and he and Raul disappeared inside the only building: a dilapidated old shack that housed the entrance to the bunker down below. Raul entered the code to the door inside and the reinforced steel creaked open to admit them. A hallway sloped down for several meters before he ran into the lift which required a separate code.

It was no wonder no one ever messed with Iker.

When the doors slid open, they found Juan at the desk, as always, reading a book. He glanced up at him.

“Hello,” Juan said as he tucked a bookmark into the tome and slid it into a drawer. “Dinner’s about ready.”

“Dinner?” Raul asked. While Iker usually fed them when they came to visit, it was never really much of an affair.

“Iker has a few visitors and thought he’d put on a meal. He makes a mean roast when he puts his mind to it,” Juan said with a smile as he turned to the locked door behind him and entered in a code so swiftly that even if Pepe had been trying to figure it out, there was no way he could have.

Through the door was the giant warehouse where Iker kept all of his wares. It it was possible to have on this planet, Iker had one…or a dozen. Juan turned directly to the right and past the aisles of merchandise to a door Pepe had never been through. It lead to Iker’s personal living quarters. Juan entered another code and opened the door to an opulent room full of couches and treasures. 

On the walls, Pepe saw paintings by old masters, long since feared lost: Picasso, Miró, Dalí…Pepe couldn’t help but gape.

“Raul! Pepe, come and join us!”

“Iker!” Raul said as he moved toward a dining table where four men already sat. Pepe was frozen, his mind unable to take in the wealth around him. Did this place really exist beneath the hell that was the world above?

“I think Pepe is stunned,” came an amused voice, and Pepe finally turned to see the man who was speaking.

He was as gorgeous as this place.

“Come join us,” Iker smiled as he offered a hand out to Pepe.

Mutely, Pepe followed Raul, his eyes stuck on Iker. The usually jovial man was at once, at a loss for words.

There were bottles of wine on the table. Pepe had seen them in Iker’s warehouse, but never had any of the pricy drink. In addition, there was luscious looking beef roast, potatoes, a fresh salad, and sautéed green beans. Pepe’s mouth started to water.

“Gentlemen, I believe everyone is acquainted,” Iker said with a smile, playing the gracious host rather than the slightly odd recluse Pepe had seen in the past. His radar was suddenly on high alert. Something was going on.

“JT, Frank, Gary,” Raul said as he shook hands around the table before taking his seat. The three top officials from JT’s sector looked at home, and Raul smiled as though this didn’t seem odd to him, either.

They sat. Iker poured out glasses of wine for them, and Pepe found he didn’t care for the bitter red liquid at all. Give him a good glass of whiskey any day. 

In the conversation, Pepe discovered that Frank and Gary were going to stay at the Junk Yard for several weeks to help Iker with inventory and place a large order for the sector. Iker expressed his gratitude for the help.

But Pepe spent the meal regarding the man, and realized, as he was sure Raul had, that something was amiss. Iker was nervous under the smile as he poured more and more wine into the Brit’s glasses while not putting any in his own or Raul’s. 

“Gentlemen, why don’t you retire to your rooms so I can conduct some business with Mr. Gonzales,” Iker said warmly once the meal was finished. Juan appeared to clear the table.

“Of course, of course,” JT said with a bright smile as he and the others rose. Pepe watched them leave, and the moment the door closed behind them, Iker’s entire demeanor changed.

“Raul, I need your help.”

Pepe eyed the handsome man. (How had he never noticed how handsome the trader was?)

“You know you have it,” Raul said.

Iker nodded toward the door which led to the warehouse, eager to get well beyond the prying ears of the other guests. Pepe followed, wondering what was going on.

“What do you need?” Raul asked as they made their way down an aisle of the warehouse with Pepe in their wake.

“I owe JT a favor. He’s been supplying me with a few things I’ve had trouble getting a hold of, and now he’s decided to be helpful and offer me Cahill and Lampard to assist me with the inventory, but I’m sure he’s not just being helpful.”

“JT is usually trustworthy,” Raul said.

“I know, which is why I initially agreed,” Iker said. “Can you send me a few men to keep here? Just while they’re here?”

“He’s going to notice that,” Raul said.

Iker sighed.

“How about I stay?” Pepe said. “I mean, just for a little while.”

Iker stopped to look at him. HIs eyes searched Pepe’s.

“You trust him?” Iker asked Raul bluntly.

“With my life.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojan needs work

Chapter 41

Cesc balanced a tray of drinks as he made his way through the crowd at the Broken Circle. It had been two days since Raul and Pepe had left and Guti had yet to emerge from his room. There was an air of tension about the gang which lead to some thirsty customers.

Cesc passed by the table where Geri and Bojan sat, more than a little awkwardly. It was hard to make conversation in the loud space anyway, but the two had nothing in common except for Cesc.

“You guys need another round?” Cesc asked.

“We’re good,” Geri said as Bojan had barely touched his and Geri knew if he had another, he might keep going until he didn’t feel awkward any more.

Which could be about ten at this rate.

Cesc moved on, leaving the awkward in his wake.

“So, have you thought about where you want to work?”

“Work?” Bojan asked as though the entire concept was foreign to him.

“A job?” Geri clarified. “To earn money?”

“Oh,” Bojan said. He’d never had a job in his life. He’d been at school and then hung out with Cesc until all of this had happened. He’d really been hoping to stay with Thierry for the rest of his life. “Like Cesc works here?”

“Yeah,” Geri said and had to make a physical effort not to roll his eyes at the spoiled brat who was frowning at Cesc handing out glasses of whiskey.

“What do you do?”

“I make deliveries for Raul and anything else he needs.

“Oh,” Bojan said and swirled his whiskey. “Think I could do that?”

Geri let out a snort. Bojan was 99 pounds soaking wet.

“What?”

“He needs some guys with muscle.”

“Oh,” Bojan said as he looked back down at his drink. Geri felt guilty.

“I’m sure there’s other things you could do,” Geri said. “Raul will talk to you when he gets back.”

“I’m useless,” Bojan lamented as he watched Cesc deftly dodge groping hands and flirting like he’d been doing this his whole life. At the table, there was that one with the curly hair and biceps which bulged out of his shirt. “Is that Carles?”

Geri turned to look at who Bojan was gaping at. So much for feeling useless. “Yeah.”

“Is he nice?” Bojan asked as he stared openly.

Nice? Carles? Geri thought. He supposed he could be, but then again, Carles could be one of the scariest mother fuckers in the sector.

“Is he in the gang?” Bojan squinted to see the cuffs.

“Yes.”

“Can I meet him?”

Geri sighed. First Bojan nearly gets Cesc killed for fornication. Then he tries to break up Raul and Guti. Now he wanted to flirt with Carles?! “Sure. Why not.”

Bojan bounced out of his chair, nearly wiping out Danny on his way to the bar and didn’t even check to see if Geri was following him. 

“Babysitting?” Danny asked under his breath.

“Just about,” Geri said as he caught up to the troublesome Eden boy. Geri ruefully considered that if Bojan had been the one he and Danny had encountered in that darkened alleyway, the kid might not have made it.

“Hi,” Bojan said brightly.

“Geri,” Carles said as his eyes roved over Bojan who was wearing Cesc’s tight leather pants and a white t-shirt. “Who’s your friend?”

“Cesc’s buddy. Name’s Bojan.”

Carles reached out and grabbed Bojan’s ass causing him to let out a squeak. “Bojan, huh?” Carles said though he knew damn well who the little tart was. By now the whole gang had heard about the fall out of Guti’s indiscretion. “How about you sit here in my lap, darling?” Carles patted his inner thigh.

Bojan readily took the offer and settled against Carles with a giggle.

Maybe Geri did need that refill. Leaving Bojan in Carles’s roving hands, he turned to follow Danny to the bar.

“Maybe we should have left him with Nicklas,” Danny commented as he and half the bar watched Bojan wiggle and flirt.

“I told him he needed a job,” Geri rolled his eyes and turned away from the spectacle.

Danny leaned on the bar with him and sent a wink down Fernando who was making his way toward them.

“Sergio get back from his run?” Fernando asked a little anxiously. Sector Six had a shipment and Fernando had decided to send Sergio with Xabi as Esteban had been ill.

“Not yet.” Danny said. “But it’s a three hour drive and they didn’t leave until after lunch.”

“I know,” Fernando said. “I hate being in charge.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job,” Danny said. “But I’d be extra impressed if we could get a drink.”

“Oh, fuck,” Fernando said with a laugh as he reached for a bottle and glasses as Danny set a couple of credits on the bar. “I’ll get this round.”

“Thanks.”

Danny’d had a great day in his studio. He’d finished an intricate back tattoo, added some details to the cuffs of gang member, and deleted an ex from another. Serious payday.

Fernando had other customers to see to so Danny and Geri took their drinks back to the table Geri slurped down the watered down remains of Bojan’s whiskey.

As they chatted, Geri kept an eye on Bojan, even as the little slut cuddled against Carles.

“Holy. Shit.”

Geri turned as saw Guti emerge from the back stairs, looking like actual hell. He was slightly unsteady on his feet and Danny suspected he’d only shown his face to get a refill.

Guti arrived at the end of the bar and Fernando was there to meet him.

“Alright?”

“Whiskey,” Guti said.

Fernando knew better than to try to deny service to the blond. “Bottle?”

“Do I fucking look like I’m here to socialize?”

Fernando caught Danny’s eyes and went to retrieve the bottle.

“Fuck,” Geri swore as he saw Bojan scampering toward the bar with an empty glass in his hand, his eyes on Guti. He rose just as Cesc slid in between the pair.

“Bo, sit down. You’re going to steal all my tips,” Cesc said as he grabbed the empty glass.

“Oh, uh,” Bojan looked around Cesc, but Guti wasn’t looking at anything.

“Carles will get lonely,” Cesc said even as he hated to send Bojan back to the man. It was better than the alternative.

Bojan retreated and Cesc turned to Guti. “Hey, Fernando is a bit swamped,” he said. “You want to go back up and I’ll bring you that bottle?”

Guti sighed and pushed off the bar. “Fine.”

Cesc ducked behind the bar to pour refills as Fernando was rather busy at the moment. “Hey, I’m going to take that bottle up to Guti and get him something to eat. I know you can’t spare me, but…”

“Go,” Fernando ordered. “Send me Danny to schlep drinks.”

Cesc went to the back and found some leftover chicken and potatoes. Chucking it on a plate, he made his way to the back stairs, with a bottle tucked under his arm. Both Geri and Danny had gone to the bar and grabbed drinks to deliver.

He braced himself to have Guti try and throw him out. He knew if he could get in the door, maybe he could at least get Guti to eat before drowning himself in the booze.

The door was ajar as Cesc pushed it open with his foot.

Guti was sprawled out on the bed and for a moment, Cesc thought perhaps he’d passed out.

“Just leave the whiskey,” came a muffled voice.

“I got it,” Cesc said as he set all of his burden down on a table. “And something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Come on,” Cesc said as he crawled onto the bed. “You haven’t eaten in days.” He snuggled into the side of Guti even as the stench of whiskey on his face came over Cesc. “I’m worried about you.”

Guti opened his red-rimmed eyes. “He doesn’t love me.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Cesc said. “He wouldn’t be this angry if he didn’t love you.”

“He didn’t even come and yell at me before he left,” Guti sniffled.

“You fucked up,” Cesc said.

“Thanks.”

Cesc pressed his face into Guti’s. “You know you did. And Raul is upset. But he’s gone away to cool off, he’ll be back, and you can work it out.”

“Maybe it’s too late,” Guti voiced his fears.

“It’s never too late for you two,” Cesc said, praying the words were true. “Because I don’t want to even think about a world where you two can’t make it work.”

Guti let out a sob and Cesc put his arms around him. 

“Stay with me?” Guti begged.

“Of course.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti has a change of perspective

Pepe helped Raul load up the truck with everything they needed and watched his boss drive away on his own. Never a good idea to be alone, but rarely did anyone bother a truck with the Gonzales logo stamped on the side. Pepe had sent a message to Fernando to have an escort waiting for him at the edge of the sector, just in case. Raul wouldn’t be happy, but Pepe was more concerned about his safety than his temper.

Pepe, who now knew the door codes, let himself back into the Junkyard and was surprised not to see Juan at his desk. As he made his way into the warehouse, he instead found the man hauling a load of bottled water to a stack of pallets.

Juan spotted him and halted the forklift, giving him a cheeky grin.

“What, you actually thought I spent my whole life reading books at that desk?”

“I did wonder,” Pepe said with a wry smile. He’d already realized that the Junkyard was a bit like a trip to the magic show. Behind all the smoke and mirrors of security, there was really not much more than they had at Sector Seven. But he supposed the way Iker survived out here was by making people think that even a hint of threat and you’d be blow right off the face of the planet.

“You need help?” Pepe asked as he watched Juan begin to stack bottles of water.

“Sure,” Juan agreed.

“Where are the lads from six?” Pepe asked as he helped out, briefly wondering who would want all this water. In Seven, they relied on water filtration to supply them with drinking water. Buying it in bottles like this had to be a real luxury.

“They’re not out of bed yet,” Juan said with a touch of derision. “They drink all of Iker’s booze and then sleep past noon.”

“Nice,” Pepe acknowledged the rudeness of it. 

“There are some clients coming later,” Juan said as they finished the task.

“Iker want me out of sight?”

“Yes,” Juan said. “You’ve never seen anyone but the two of us since you’ve been around, have you?”

Pepe gaped at Juan. “There’s more people here?”

“From time to time,” Juan said with a wink. 

* * * *

Cesc awoke to find Guti gone. He glanced at the end table and saw to his relief that the plate was clean and the whiskey bottle was full. He yawned and stretched, realizing that the sheets beneath him smelled like they’d not been changed in a week. 

He gathered up the sheets and the plate and carried them downstairs, leaving the plate on the bar and taking the sheets to the laundry room. The machines were generally empty in the morning, most of the gang not ambitious enough to do cleaning tasks at this hour.

Heading back upstairs to his old room, he peeked in and found Bojan asleep, alone. 

Thanking the universe for small favors, Cesc closed the door and made his way to Geri’s room. 

Blue eyes met his as he tried to open the door silently. 

“Hey,” Geri said.

“Hi,” Cesc smiled as he scampered to the bed, snuggling against Geri. “Everything go okay last night?”

“You better be careful,” Geri said. “Danny and I raked in the tips last night.”

“You trying to steal my job???” Cesc gasped.

“I might,” Geri said and started to squirm as Cesc began to tickle him. 

“You better not!”

Geri wrestled Cesc beneath him and pinned his arms to his side, disarming the smaller man. He grinned down at Cesc. “I had Fernando put the tips in your account.’

Cesc’s brow furrowed. “You didn’t need to do that. You earned that!”

Geri leaned down to kiss him. After a long moment, he pulled back. “Only covering for you. Danny put his in as well.”

“Geri!”

“Hey,” Geri said with a smile. “You were helping Guti. You were the only one who could do what you did.” He stole another kiss, releasing Cesc’s arms as he molded himself down into him.

Cesc let out a sigh of happiness as he wriggled against Geri. 

There was a knock on the door.

“Ignore it,” Geri muttered.

The knocking grew insistent.

“Cesc, I saw you go in there!”

Guti.

Geri let out a groan and rolled off Cesc.

“Raul needs to come back and make up,” Cesc whispered as he laid a kiss on Geri and got up out of the bed.

“Soon,” Geri sighed as Cesc went to the door.

Guti stood there, looking fresher than he had any right to considering the state he’d been in the night before. His eyes were shining and he smiled at Cesc.

“Thanks for putting my sheets in. You got time to help me with something?”

Cesc took a forlorn glance back at Geri still sprawled out in the bed. “Sure.”

“Excellent,” Guti said as he pulled Cesc, still in his work clothes from the night before, out into the corridor. “Morning Geri!”

The door closed on Geri’s less than cheerful reply as Cesc followed Guti down the stairs and into the Broken Circle.

“I need to pick a song,” Guti explained as he lead Cesc across the darkened bar and toward the stage. They ducked behind the curtain and Guti flicked on the lights.

“A song for what?” Cesc asked as he looked around the empty stage. The space was like every other in the sector. Well kept. Raul did not tolerate clutter when it came to making money. And the people who came to see Guti dance some times outnumbered those who came for the whiskey.

“My performance tonight,” Guti said as he approached the stereo. A stack of CDs had already been riffled through.

Cesc held his tongue, not wanting to ask if Raul was due back that evening. That certainly was the reason for all of this, wasn’t it?

Guti fed a CD into the player. “Now, I’m thinking something like this, a little more up-tempo.” A sexy, jazzy sound came through the speakers.

Cesc listened for a moment, but the music didn’t really move him. He glanced at Guti who’d begun to sway slightly. “Dance.”

“What?” Guti asked as he stilled.

“Dance! I can’t tell if it’s going to work.”

“You want a free preview?” Guti asked, the old glint of Guti there in the blue eyes.

“You want my help or not?” Cesc gave him a look, but a grin took the edge off. 

“Yes please,” Guti said as he took a few steps back toward the center of the stage. As he began to dance, teasing and swaying just the way that made it impossible to take your eyes off of him, Cesc clicked off the music.

“No.”

Guti stopped and glared. “I was just getting started!”

“Too fast,” Cesc critiqued and sorted through CDs.

Guti laid a hand on his hip. “So pick something else!”

“I will,” Cesc stuck out his tongue. He found something he liked and fed it into the CD player. A sultry sound began, and Guti smiled.

Cesc sat back to watch as Guti began to move again, this time more deliberately. Erotically. 

Gutiesque.

Cesc was mesmerized, pausing in his appreciation only to consider that Guti back to his old self was something that this place had been missing. 

If Raul watched this and didn’t fall completely back in love with Guti again, there was something wrong with him.

* * * *

“Did Pepe say why he was staying?” Sergio asked as he pulled the truck to a stop around the corner of a building near the edge of the sector. 

“Nope,” Xabi said, annoyed. “Just that Raul was headed back on his own and we should meet him.”

“It doesn’t sound like Raul, to take a risk,” Sergio frowned as he looked at his watch. Pepe said Raul left at dawn, so he should be arriving any time.

Xabi pulled out a deck of cards and the two began to play rummy as they waited. Xabi had been teaching Sergio card games which were useful to pass the time when making runs for Raul. Sergio wasn’t really much of an opponent, to be perfectly honest. Xabi could distract him at the drop of a hat and Sergio could never remember what cards had been played.

They sat and played for hours, randomly making comments that perhaps Raul should have arrived by now. But it wasn’t until the sun began to set that Xabi and Sergio seriously started to get worried.

Where was Raul?


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti is worried. Bojan is bored.

Chapter 43

Guti stood backstage, peering out at increasingly shorter intervals, expecting to see Raul at any time.

He was coming back tonight. Pepe had sent word. Xabi and Sergio had gone to meet him.

Any time.

“Cesc!”

Cesc was buzzing by with an empty tray. “Hey, are you going on soon? People are waiting!” 

“Is…did…did Raul come in the back? Is he not coming in tonight?”

“Uh,” Cesc said, knowing full well Raul wasn’t back and people were starting to worry having just overheard the conversation Danny had with Fernando when they didn’t think anyone could hear. Raul was no where to be found.

“He’s not back yet.”

Cesc looked away. “I…I haven’t heard.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Cesc. Where is he?”

Cesc met his eyes. “No one knows. He was supposed to be back hours ago.”

Guti strode out from behind the curtain, gathering a chorus of wolf whistles as the crowd thought he was going to perform, but he ignored them and jumped down, pushing past the drinkers and toward the bar.

Fernando saw him coming and stood firm. He poured a drink for the man in front of him and collected the payment as he gazed at Guti.

“What are you doing to find him?”

“Should we talk in the back?” Fernando said as interested ears turned in their direction. 

Guti turned toward the entrance to the kitchen and Fernando followed him. In truth, Guti was a lot easier for Fernando to deal with when he was drunk and morose. Now that he’d decided to reclaim himself and get back in Raul’s good graces, he was a thorn in Fernando’s side. With Raul missing, the last thing he needed was Guti riding his ass when he had a situation to deal with.

“Where is he?” Guti demanded before the kitchen door closed.

Fernando glared. “We thought he would be back this evening. He’s been waylaid. It’s entirely possible that he hadn’t mean to come straight back. He had no idea Pepe contacted us. He’s likely going to be back tomorrow and think we’re all idiots for being worried.”

“That is SO much BULLSHIT,” Guti shouted.

“I’m worried too!” Fernando said. “But we can FUCKING not let anyone out THERE know we’re worried.”

“I don’t CARE what people think!”

“You’re going to fucking care what people think if something has happened to Raul and every money grubbing fucker in the sectors is trying to take us down!”

This gave Guti pause. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, exactly. There’s already a handful of guys out there tonight sniffing around. Knowing that Raul is away and that I’ve been left in charge. No one believes for a second I have what it takes to replace Raul. Fuck, I don’t think I have what it takes, and if they start to smell blood, we are all done for.” Fernando’s eyes were pleading. “Raul has just gone off of his own. He’s still angry with you and he needs some time to get his head straight. And we owe it to him to give him that time.”

Guti’s anger deflated. “I’m worried about him.”

“I am too,” Fernando reached out to Guti. “But we owe him this.”

Guti took a breath. “We do.”

Fernando squeezed Guti’s arm. “Now I need you to go out there and dance. Dance like Raul is watching you. Like you’re not worried about him. And tomorrow, I’ll send Sergio and Xabi to look for him.”

“And Carles,” Guti negotiated.

“And Carles.”

* * * *

Bojan sat in Cesc’s room and pouted. Cesc had told him he wasn’t allowed down in the bar tonight. Cesc was treating him like he was a little kid. He’d just been trying to have some fun with Carles. Carles didn’t even want to sleep with him. Well, he’d probably wanted to sleep with him but everyone thought Bojan was some horrific home-wrecker and was keeping miles away from him.

He thought everyone around here was all into the free sex. No one told him to stay away from Guti and now he was some whore for sleeping with him.

Cesc slept with him. And now Cesc was a fucking saint around here, beloved by everyone and Bojan was a whore.

Bojan smashed his face into the pillow. Stupid Cesc. Bojan had risked his life to save Cesc before and now Cesc was treating him like this. Bojan had given up a sweet gig with Thierry and now he was just a fool that no one wanted.

Who did Cesc even think he was?

Bojan punched the pillow and then threw it across the room. He was not a brainless idiot. He could take care of himself! Didn’t he get into Theirry’s good graces after Cesc was exiled? Hadn’t he played Mr. Wenger to get to go see Cesc? 

Pushing himself out of the bed, Bojan began to search for clothes. He didn’t need this shit. He’d go back to Eden. Surely by now things will have cooled off and he’d be welcomed back into Theirry’s arms. Yes. He’d just go back and it’d all be fine.

Bojan stuffed into his pockets the few credits that Cesc had loaned him. He could get someone to drive him or something. He didn’t need any of these people.

As he opened the door, he was shocked to find Carles leaning against the wall outside.

“Going somewhere, honey?”

Bojan scowled. “Am I being held prisoner?”

Carles grinned. “Let’s just say you’re being encouraged to stay put for your own well being.”

“I can take care of myself!” Bojan said as he tried to stretch himself taller, but Carles had a good six inches on him and didn’t even have to try to look down on him.

“Sure you can,” Carles said. “Now be a good boy and go back in there.”

“I’m bored!” Bojan protested again.

“You want me to come and entertain you?”

A flash of inspiration occurred to Bojan and he gave Carles a smile. “I’d love for you to come entertain me.”

Carles burst out laughing. “I bet you would, darling, I bet you would.”

The door slammed in his face which only caused Carles to laugh even harder.

* * * *

Pepe quickly realized that the presence of the men from Sector Six had very little to do with helping Iker inventory anything. They spent a few hours in the afternoon wandering around the warehouse, but only taking pictures and making few actual notes on inventory.

“How many days have they been here?” Pepe asked Juan in a low voice as Gary and Frank selected bottles of wine from the stock for their dinner.

“Two weeks,” Juan replied as he handed Pepe another pack of toilet paper. In truth, Pepe had done more work in the short time he’d been here than the two weeks the Sector Six guys had. And drunk considerably less wine.

“I have an idea,” Pepe said as he unnecessarily straightened the package.

“On how to stack toilet paper?”

Pepe gave Juan a look and got a cheeky grin in reply.

“How about you and Iker make your excuses tonight. Leave me alone with them. I’ll drink with them and see what I can get out of them. Make them think that Sector Seven wants in on whatever they have.”

“Or,” Juan was thinking, “pretend you’re breaking with Raul and you want to help them take on both Iker and Seven.”

“Nice,” Pepe agreed as they piled the last package on top. 

“Here,” Juan said as he led Pepe to another corner of the warehouse. “Let’s get you a bottle of iced tea and put it in a whiskey bottle. Keep your head clear.”

“I like the way you think, Juan.”

* * * *

Fernando watched Guti enrapture the audience with his passionate dance, but Fernando could tell there was anger and worry behind the erotic grace. He knew that he’d probably better get out there and dance tonight to help assuage the suspicions about the whereabouts of Raul, but there was nothing he liked the idea of less.

Sergio leaned against the bar, he and Xabi having been called back when it appeared Raul would not be joining them that evening.

“You dancing?” Sergio asked in an attempt to keep his own mind from worrying.

“You want to see me dance?” Fernando teased.

“I always want to see you dance.”

“I like it when he dances in our bed,” Danny said as he joined the conversation. 

“I think that’s technically writhing, not dancing,” Sergio winked at Danny who leaned into him.

“Shut it,” Fernando said but laughed for the first time in a week. 

“How about you dance for us?” Danny said as he wrapped an arm around Sergio.

“I could do that,” Sergio said as he kissed Danny’s arm

“That would definitely improve my day,” Fernando ached to join them across the bar, but even as he watch, out of the corner of his eye he could see a customer getting impatient. “Or both of you…?” he asked as he reluctantly made his way down the bar.

“Hot,” Sergio breathed in Danny’s ear.

Danny wasn’t sure he agreed, but when Sergio took his hand and pulled him toward the stage, he didn’t protest.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Sergio perform for Nando
> 
> Written my acrayonsmile

written by my darling acrayonsmile

Fernando considered the music carefully. Knowing Sergio could dance to just about anything, he picked an old favorite for Dan.

The crazy guitar riff and the crashing symbols got the crowd cheering before Sergio even got Dan onto the stage.

_Love is like a bomb, baby come on, get it on_

The soldier whispered the lyrics against his lips and Dan could taste the whiskey off them. It got him drunker than any shot could. Sure, he was a little out of his element; without a paddle or a whip in his hand, Dan wasn’t exactly sure of what to do on stage.

So, he just opted to do the obvious. He’d do Sergio.

He licked his way into the soldier, tongues meeting before mouths to catcalls and cheers from the crowd they’d forgotten about.

Sergio thought he’d be taking charge, but as the drums kicked in Dan yanked his hair back and bit a mark into his throat. Fernando could feel the soldier shudder from across the room and they both knew he was at Dan’s mercy.

Then the artist disappeared, crouching down, bulge rubbing down Sergio’s leg as he went, hands scraping down his shirt and leaving Sergio’s calculated mind to play catch up. Dan toyed with the bottom hem, throwing a devilish smirk over his shoulder—mostly Fernando—before ducking his head beneath the stretchy fabric.

The crowd groaned, watching Sergio’s face as his mouth fell open, eyes closing, hand resting over his lover’s rising head. Finally lifting the shirt off his lover, Dan stepped out of the way; the stage lights caught the wet design his tongue had left across the ripped muscles of Sergio’s chest.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

Profiles to the crowd, Dan shoved Sergio into a chair, yanking his head back and smacking an upside down kiss onto his lips. So caught up in Dan’s mouth, Sergio didn’t notice his hands until the fingers pinched and twisted nipples.

Growling, he grabbed Dan by the belt and jerked him around to the front. Fire in his eyes as he looked up at Dan’s cocky smirk, he swept his lover’s belt out with a loud pop and all but ripped the pants to the ground. 

Dan kicked his shoes and trousers away and straddled Sergio. One hand on the back of the chair, the other buried in Sergio’s hair, he planted both feet on the ground and rolled his body, dragging his ass across the soldier’s tight abs before settling in Sergio’s lap. The slouching soldier’s tanned hands grasped his ass through the black briefs, visibly spreading his cheeks.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more_

Grinning, Dan ran his hands down Sergio’s chest, thumbs brushing the taught buds before trailing into his six pack. He deftly undid the soldier’s pants, hands brushing his own dick. Sergio could hear Dan's little puff of a moan and he bit back a deeper one of his own.

Sergio pulled the artist’s shirt off when Dan slid off his lap; his tattooed body had a thin sheen to it and he glistened under the lights.

The second set of pants and shoes and socks flew to the side and behind the bar, Fernando bit his knuckle, unable to believe his luck. They were his. The crowd could enjoy the show tonight, but those two beautiful men were his to keep.

Dan’s back muscles flexed, and, despite the thin layer of cotton still over them, the audience could see his ass clench when he freed Sergio from briefs.

Mouths watered when Dan ran his fist up and down Sergio’s erection. Following it closely with his tongue, he lapped at it like a fucking popsicle, lewd and messy. 

Sergio threw his head back and moaned. Scratching his nails into Dan’s scalp the way he knew the artist liked, he guided Dan’s head down.

“Suck…” only the front row could hear, but the enraptured audience could read it on his lips.

Dan had the audacity to smirk again before sucking the entire thing into his mouth.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine_

Sergio’s hand was heavy on his head while it bobbed up and down, taking the soldier's dick deeper and longer with each repetition, until it was soaked with spit.

“You planning on riding me, baby?” Sergio pulled him off and leaned down to him.

Swollen lips and watery eyes met his. “Fuck yeah, I am,” his voice was wrecked; that big cock had given his throat a stretch.

“Then get up and turn around,” Sergio ordered. For Fernando—for the crowd, too, sure—he swatted Dan’s ass through the cotton before yanking the briefs to the ground. He made a show of it—hell, he made of meal of that ass, burying his face in it and licking Dan’s rim until it was as wet as his cock, until Dan’s thighs trembled with pleasure and his hands grasped the air (reaching for a third person to stabilize him, but only Fernando knew that). But, from the look on Dan’s face, the audience could have sworn that boy had seen god.

Sergio smacked that ass again, leaving a matching red mark on the other cheek before turning his lover around.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!_

The song ended and it left the entire audience straining to hear every breathless gasp from Dan’s mouth as he mounted Sergio again.

“C’mon baby, you can take me with just that right? I don’t have to stretch that ass, do I? No, you were made for me, you were made to take my cock,” Sergio rambled, voice deep with lust.

Dan nodded and reached behind him, running Sergio’s dick between his cheeks before settling it where he needed.

“C’mon, Danny love,” Sergio grabbed his hips.

Dan’s moan got caught behind his bitten lip. His eyelids snapped shut, his hands grabbed Sergio’s knees, his entire body clenched and focused on the thick, hard flesh spreading him as he sank down.

“You ok, baby?” that whisper was only for Dan, murmured into the hollow of the artist’s neck; Dan nodded, pressing a subtle, tender kiss to Sergio’s forehead.

The soldier’s calloused hands splayed on his back, fingers pressing bruises into the tattooed skin while he lifted Dan up and dropped him back onto his lap; Dan’s sharp whimper pierced the captive audience. Fernando palmed himself through his jeans, leaning heavily on the bar. He could afford to. Not a single person wanted to take their eyes off the stage.

“Ride me, baby, c’mon,” Sergio smacked his behind.

Dan fixed his feet to the ground, grabbed the back of the chair and did as he was told. He twirled his hips against Sergio's; the angle under his thigh gave the audience a view of the thick cock impaling him. 

Their moans filled the bar, intensifying the faster Dan rode, bodies tensing with the movement. 

“Fuck, Sergio, fuck me, god, yes…” Dan’s nonsensical whines were cut off by Sergio’s rough kiss.

The closest tables could see his abs twitch with his fast approaching orgasm; Dan’s ass was hot, velvet, around him and the soldier, who’d been trained to take so much, couldn’t handle anymore of this. He gripped Dan’s waist, slammed him down into his lap and came with a wall-shaking roar.

Mouth open, Dan panted, quivering as he felt pulse after pulse of Sergio fill him. The artist leaned back and spit into his hand and brought it to his weeping cock, mixing the saliva and precome as he stroked himself. Sergio watched with hooded eyes as Dan jerked off, lost in the beauty of Sergio’s orgasm as much as he was his oncoming one, licking his lips, hand flying over flesh, teeth trapping his bottom lip and the whimpers.

“Danny,” Sergio squeezed his ass, spreading it over his cock, forcing all of himself in. “Danny, love. Come for us.”

The audience may have thought that meant them, but Fernando knew only he was included in that 'us.' 

Dan arched, his body a tight curve of tattooed skin as he painted Sergio’s body with white.

The crowd hung on every gasp for breath, every soothing caress, every lazy kiss as the curtain dropped around the stage. 

Behind the bar, Fernando pulled his hand away from the wet spot on his jeans. He didn’t even care that everyone would see it. He was the luckiest bastard in the sector, because he was getting the encore performance of that in his bed tonight.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepe uncovers the truth

“Raul’s been having a heck of a time over there in Seven,” Frank mentioned casually to Pepe. Well, Pepe assumed Frank meant the comment to be causal, but in the way of most drunk people, you are never as suave as the alcohol tells you.

“It’s been crazy with all these Eden boys raining down on us,” Pepe said with a wolfish grin.

“Pretty boys. Wenger’s kid is a tasty piece of ass.”

“You think he’s hot, you need to check out his little friend, Bojan,” Pepe said as indeed he had been. Unfortunately, he was fairly certain that Carles had his eye on the kid.

Not that Pepe really wanted some high maintenance piece of Eden fluff. No, if Pepe was going to commit himself to anyone, it would have to be a real man. A man who knew how to take care of himself. Wanted a partner, not a Daddy.

“Dammit, John, why don’t we ever get some hot Eden boys over in Six?” Frank asked as he turned to his partner.

“Because I have enough trouble keeping your pants on around our own boys?” John replied as he rolled his eyes at Gary who chuckled.

“You like to watch me fuck other boys,” Frank said with a frown.

“Not Eden boys,” John said. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Pepe grinned.

They all laughed and Frank topped up everyone’s glass. Pepe poured his own from the bottle he had at his seat, realizing that he’d probably better slow down. He wasn’t sure he could pretend enough drunk for the amount of whiskey he’d supposedly consumed.

“You lot need to come around the fights more often,” Pepe said as he swirled the strong tea. Juan had managed to get it the right color, but anyone who knew whiskey like anyone from Seven could tell it didn’t have the right glow.

“You need to have Carles put down,” Gary countered. “I’ve had my ass kicked by him quite enough, thank you.”

“How are things in Seven?” John asked too casually, and Pepe realized that he’d not been drinking nearly as much wine as the other two.

“Raul’s got his hand in too many things,” Pepe said. “He’s busy helping the Americans, taking in every refugee who come by, and ignoring the real issues we need to deal with.”

John raised an eyebrow, “And that would be?”

Pepe chuckled. “Too many things. I’m with you lot. Hide out here in the Junkyard for a few weeks and maybe it will all go away, right?” A look passed between the three that Pepe kept talking through. “Iker should open a resort here, you know? This place is a nice escape and the security is second to none. Like, you could hide out here for a long time, right?”

“Right,” Frank said. “Why do you think we’re here?”

* * * *

“Why is it that every single sector seems to have placed an order for immediate delivery today?” Fernando pondered as he checked the incoming messages.

“A nervous man might suspect a plot,” Xabi said as he peered over Fernando’s shoulder.

“We couldn’t fill all these even if we had trucks to deliver them all.”

“I say we deliver to Eight as they’re due for a shipment anyway and tell the others that we’re short on stock and will get to them ASAP,” Xabi said. 

“You should be in charge,” Fernando said as he replied to the request.

“I’m the brains, not the leader,” Xabi winked at him as he moved to sit down in the chair opposite Fernando.

“You’re too pretty to be a leader,” Fernando shot back.

“That too.”

Once the orders were responded to, Fernando sighed and shut off the tablet. “Where the fuck is Raul?”

Xabi shook his head. “You know where he might have gone.”

“I know,” Fernando said. “But we bloody well can’t just turn up at Di Stephano’s and ask Raul if he’d like to come home and run his sector.”

“How about I take Guti with me on the run to eight and keep him distracted for today?”

“Accidentally come home via Di Stephano’s?” 

“You know he could use some of Gonzales’s finest.”

“Always.”

* * * *

The boys from Sector Six rolled to bed an hour later, and a sober Pepe drained the last of the wine and started to clear the table. Thankfully, for Iker’s sake, their stay didn’t seem to be about any kind of power play to take over the Junkyard. Just John and Frank hiding from something and Gary along as the muscle. Still, if you were using someone’s hospitality, it’s nice to chip and do the jobs you lied and said you were there to do rather than just mooching off your host.

Though he definitely saw the appeal of the place. The guest rooms were sparse but comfortable. The quiet was wonderful after the constant noise of Sector Seven. And for once in his life, Pepe didn’t feel like he had to look over his shoulder all the time here. He could just be. Juan was pleasant to work with and never once had drama in his life.

“You didn’t have to clear up.”

Pepe looked up to see Iker, in jeans an a snug white t-shirt stepping into the living space.

“I figured that someone had to and it may as well be someone who ate it.”

“Thank you,” Iker said simply as he crossed over and picked up a platter which had contained fixings for fajitas. Iker picked at a chunk of meat.

“There’s still tortillas if you want some,” Pepe offered as he nodded to the counter where he’d set the left overs. “Juan is a good cook.”

“Yes,” Iker said as he got a clean plate out of the cupboard and began to fill it for himself. 

“The Sector Six boys went to bed.”

Iker didn’t respond as he went to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of the German’s finest beer. He sat on a barstool at the end of the counter and opened it while Pepe finished the dishes.

“Grab one for yourself,” Iker offered as he took a swig.

Pepe was about to refuse, but he glanced at Iker who began to eat a stuffed tortilla in his mouth. It shouldn’t have been a sensual thing, watching the man chew, a little leaf of lettuce hanging out of the corner of his mouth, and yet Pepe felt the undeniable urge to pull it off.

He turned to the fridge. Of course he’d noticed how handsome the man was. How could you not? But this…this was more than attraction. Pepe’s gut twisted as he grabbed the cold bottle and resisted the urge to press the icy surface against his forehead to cool himself down.

“The good news is that John doesn’t seem to be here to try and take over your business,” Pepe said in a low voice as he sat down next to Iker.

Iker nodded, still chewing.

“Something has them scared and you are a convenient hide out.

Iker swallowed as Pepe stared too long at his jaw.

“This isn’t a fucking resort,” Iker grumbled.

“You should make it one. You could make more money housing people who didn’t want to be found than selling your wares.”

“And have everyone in the Sectors coming down on me?” Iker raised an eyebrow. “No thanks.”

“Fair enough,” Pepe said and smiled as Iker took another bite. He took a long drink of beer, the potent German brew going right to his already light head. He was staring at the counter which probably needed wiped down to keep himself from staring at Iker. His thigh encased in worn denim. His strong hands scarred from years of hard work. His intensity that make Pepe was to know all of the secrets in his head.

“So, suppose there’s no getting rid of them until they’re good and ready to go?”

“Probably not,” Pepe said. “My guess is they’re being useless helping you with the inventory to drag out their stay rather than because they’re up to no good.”

“So we finish the inventory and send them on their way?” Iker asked. “Juan said you’ve been really helpful.”

The praise made Pepe flush with pleasure. This was insanity. Iker wasn’t even looking at him. Iker didn’t even notice Pepe and Pepe was sitting here with a half hard cock.

Iker had cleared his plate and washed it down with the beer. He was up off the bar stool and rinsing the dishes while Pepe was still wondering how to proceed with Iker, who was so unlike any other man he’d ever known.

“Meet in the warehouse at six? Let’s get started early and then maybe be done in a couple days.”

“Uh…okay,” Pepe said as Iker disappeared.

Pepe wondered if that was the longest conversation Iker’d ever had with anyone.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xabi and Guti visit Di Stefano

Chapter 36

Guti grumbled when Xabi came to wake him at the crack of dawn, but agreed to go along on the trip to make the delivery in Eight. He’d danced early the night before and disappeared to his bedroom, alone.

Cesc had paced outside his door for ten minutes, wondering if he should interrupt him and make sure he wasn’t drinking himself stupid again, but Guti had stuck his head out and told Cesc that unless he wanted fucked, he needed to fuck off. 

Cesc had run away, but he’d been smiling.

“What are you grinning at?” Xabi asked as he glanced over at Guti from the driver’s seat.

“Cesc,” Guti said. “He’s a good kid.”

“He’s been good for us,” Xabi agreed. “Now Bojan on the other hand…”

Guti sighed. “Someone needs to take charge of that kid. Cesc is too soft with him.”

“And you want to fuck him too bad to be any use.”

“Shut up,” Guti said with a scowl, but he knew it was only true. Bojan messed with his head, and Guti was done having his head messed with. There was only one person he wanted, and that person didn’t want him any more.

“I thought if we had time after the run, we might stop by DiSteffano’s,” Xabi said. “Raul usually likes to drop of a few crates for him a couple of times a year, and I think we’re past due.”

“Probably,” Guti agreed and a flare of hope burned in his chest. If Raul had gone somewhere to hide out, it was surely with Di Stefano. The man had been Raul’s mentor when he was young and Guti knew he still went to see him when he had something on his mind.

It was that or he was dead in a ditch somewhere, and Guti couldn’t even face the idea of that. 

* * * *

Pepe and Iker worked side by side all day in the warehouse. Few words were spoken between them, nothing more needed than to check where supplies went and how to track various items. Juan had disappeared to another section of the warehouse.

Pepe was astonished by the volume of supplies Iker had in his possession. The world above them could fall into total disarray and Iker could have locked the doors and not stuck his nose out for 20 years. 

Iker loved his solitude, that was clear to see. Pepe had always thought of himself as a people person. Someone who thrived in the presence of others. But here, with Iker, with nothing between them but silence, Pepe felt more at peace than he could ever remember being in his life.

Maybe he didn’t need the noise. Maybe the other people were simply a distraction from the horrors of life in the Sectors and beyond. 

Maybe he was just so damn attracted to Iker that he wasn’t thinking straight.

Late in the afternoon, Iker led him down to a hot, stuffy room where there was a stack of old books. 

“I been meaning to find a better place for these,” Iker said as he lifted one of the boxes.

“We cleared that space in the office,” Pepe said as he watched the muscles in Iker’s back strain against the white fabric of his t-shirt.

“My thoughts exactly,” Iker said as he turned to Pepe with a smile. He offered the box to him, and Pepe took it, the heavy box slipping in his distracted grip.

He’s not interested in you, Reina, Pepe berated himself. He carried the box down the corridor. One thing Pepe appreciated about this underground lair was how ventilated it was. It did bother him a bit to have not seen the sun in a few days, but for being trapped underground, it could have been worse.

Once the boxes had been moved, Iker motioned Pepe to follow him. Pepe did so without argument, knowing that there was certainly another task ahead despite the lateness of this hour, which his stomach reminded him of. He wondered what Juan had prepared them for dinner.

In his distracted state, Pepe didn’t notice that they were climbing upward. After a short flight of stairs, Iker turned an industrial sized handle and opened a hatch.

A rush of fresh air and light fell upon them, and Pepe squinted against it.

“What’s this?” he asked as he emerged behind Iker.

“The most beautiful spot in the world.”

Pepe looked around at the barren landscape, but when he turned around toward Iker, he saw exactly what he meant. Behind Iker was the most dramatic sunset Pepe had ever seen in his life. The oranges and reds seemed to set the earth on fire, and Pepe let out a gasp.

Iker smiled at his reaction and turned to look at it with him.

The two men stood in silence as the fiery orb slipped below the horizon, leaving them bathed in faint purple light.

“That was…perfect,” Pepe breathed as Iker turned toward him. 

And that’s the moment that Pepe fell in love.

* * * *

The delivery was a smooth one. Xabi had an eye open for any signs of the reason why all of the sectors had suddenly placed orders, but none was to be found. The usual transfer took place. Bullshit shared. 

“We need to talk to the Americans,” Guti mused as he watched the Sector Eight lights disappear into the rear view mirror.

“I thought you didn’t approve of aligning ourselves too closely with other sectors,” Xabi said.

“If they’re going to team up against us, we have got to have some friends,” Guti said.

“This is where Raul always steps in and makes the right call,” Xabi said.

Guti let out a frustrated sigh. “I know he’s mad at me, but how can he leave the sector in a lurch like this? He’s got so many people relying on him!”

“Maybe that’s a lot to deal with,” Xabi said. “Knowing your decisions affect so many people.”

“And I went and acted like a selfish asshole,” Guti sighed.

Xabi had no comment. He knew that Raul depended on Guti to have his back, and Guti had betrayed him.

The truck fell silent as they drove through the dark to the compound of Alfredo Di Stefano. Di Stefano had been Raul’s mentor. He’d run Sector Seven right after the world had fallen apart, and while Raul had forced him out, the two had since reconciled.

Di Stefano now lived in a secluded compound where he lived off a small share of the Gonzales whiskey.

Xabi was waved through the gate, but as they approached the house, it was dark and quiet. Xabi parked out back and Guti lifted the case of whiskey they'd brought with them out of the back. 

The front door was opened silently, and a servant led them to the courtyard where Di Stefano and Raul sat, sipping whiskey and listening to music.

Raul’s face was expressionless when he saw Guti. Not even a flicker in his eye for Guti to tell if Raul was pleased to see him or not. Guti set the crate on a table.

“Xabier, Jose Maria,” Di Stefano greeted them both formally with a warm smile. “Such a lovely surprise.”

“We were headed out back from Eight and realized you were due a shipment,” Xabi said as the older man embraced him.

“Always thinking of me,” he said as he turned to Guti. “Jose Maria.”

Guti didn’t have a comment as he leaned into the embrace, his eyes never leaving Raul.

“Xabier, let me show you where you can put that whiskey,” Di Stefano said, ever aware of the real purpose of this visit.

Xabi followed Di Stefano into the house as Guti looked at Raul, waiting for him to speak first.

Raul let him squirm. He picked up his glass and swirled the end of his whiskey. As he finally downed it, he gestured for Guti to sit.

Guti complied, taking a seat near Raul, more subservient that he’d ever been in his life. Raul had to hear him out. Let him apologize. Let him tell him how fucking much he loved him and needed him.

“How are things?”

Guti licked his lips. “Kind of a mess. Fernando is doing what he can, but the other sectors are smelling blood.”

“Because they think I’ve gone missing?”

Guti nodded. 

Raul scrubbed his hand across his forehead and down his face with a weary sigh. “They don’t even give you a fucking minute in this hell hole, do they?”

Guti cracked half of a smile. “It’d be nice if your own men had your back.”

Raul looked up at Guti. 

“I’m sorry. I’m a fuck up and an asshole, but I love you.”

Raul’s face softened. “You are.”

Guti shrugged. “I don’t have an excuse. I’m just sorry.”

Raul nodded. “I love you. But is that enough?”

“It has to be,” Guti begged. “Because I can’t live with out you.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti and Raul realized what's important

Chapter 47

Raul reached for Guti. “It is. You’re always enough. It’s you who always wants to make it harder than it is.”

Guti fell into Raul, clutching him tightly as he felt Raul hold on just as tight. “I’m never sure,” Guti whispered as hot tears threatened at his eyes. “You’re everything and I’m never sure I’m good enough…”

“Oh Guti,” Raul sighed as he stroked his baby fine hair, fingers playing across his neck. “When do I give you reason to doubt me?”

“You have so much to worry about and I just get in your way,” Guti said as he held on, unwilling to face the truth that might be in Raul’s eyes. The truth that he might really not be enough for him.

“You are not in my way. You’re a stubborn pain in the ass,” Raul chuckled, “who likes to have sex with pretty boys, but I love you.”

“Why did you run off?” Guti asked. 

Raul sighed as he stroked Guti’s back. “There’s just so much chaos out in the sectors. Every day we hear that someone is out to get someone else. I just want some stability for us, and it just got to me.”

“I thought it was me.”

“You didn’t help.”

“I’m…”

“I know,” Raul said as he cut off his apology. “Like I said, it was everything. I’m glad you came for me.”

Guti squeezed Raul. “I want your collar on me,” Guti said quickly, not wanting to chicken out. He’d thought about it the whole way here. How he and Raul had never taken the ink that would show the world they were together, forever. How Raul had never mentioned it and Guti had been happy enough with the way things were.

But he realized now that he needed it. He needed to see the reassurance on his throat every morning. To snuggle next to Raul’s each night. To know for sure that Raul was his and he never had to worry again.

Raul was silent and Guti’s gut began to twist. No no no no…Guti thought as he pulled away, terrified.

But Raul was grinning like a fool, tears streaming down his face. “I thought you’d never ask, you idiot.”

“Yes?” Guti laughed out loud as the fear was replaced by joy. 

“Of course yes! I thought you didn’t want to! You’ve tattooed every fucking inch of your body but you never…I mean…” Raul trailed off, but he was smiling. “I should have asked.”

Guti shrugged. “Maybe I should have. Maybe…”

“Maybe we just need to talk more,” Raul said as he laced his fingers into Guti’s. “Maybe I shouldn’t take you for granted and make sure you know every day how important you are to me.”

Guti nodded. “Maybe I should stop being a fucking diva princess and accept that you have responsibilities that don’t include seeing to my every whim.”

“I like your whims,” Raul said with a suggestive smile.

“I have good whims,” Guti grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. It was everything Guti had been hoping for and something he now knew he could not live without.

* * * *

“What’s happened to Juan?” Pepe asked as he found the table laid for two. “And the Sector Six boys?”

“Juan found an important task they needed to do this evening and they already ate,” Iker said with a trace of an amused look. He poured two glasses from a bottle of wine Juan had left to breathe and lifted the cover off of one of the plates to reveal a mouth watering steak with vegetables and mashed potatoes.

“Sit,” Iker invited as he sipped his wine and pulled out a chair. 

Pepe did so and picked up the glass as his heart began to race. Had Iker done this on purpose? Was he trying to be alone with Pepe?

He hadn’t felt nerves like this since he was fifteen years old, trying to steal his first kiss.

Pepe’s stomach let out a grumble. They’d worked through lunch and Pepe had been too busy to notice. He was thankful as he uncovered his plate as it gave him something to think about.

Both men focused on their food for a few moments, the wine and the excellent meal calming Pepe’s nerves a bit. As he swallowed, he dared a glance up at Iker.

And found the handsome man looking back at him. 

Iker looked away.

Pepe’s stomach did a somersault. He took another gulp of wine and realized his glass was empty.

With a more or less steady hand, he reached for the bottle of wine. This was ridiculous. He was a grown ass man. He did not feel like he was going to puke because a good looking man was sitting across the table.

“I was thinking,” Iker said as he reached for the bottle Pepe had put back on the table. There were only about six feet between them, but it seemed like an eternity and way too close all at the same time. 

“Yeah?” Pepe managed and then shoved a bite of steak into his mouth. I was thinking too. Wondering how you taste. Wondering if the skin on your neck smells as good as I think it does.

“Tomorrow we need to finish the canned goods section.”

Pepe took another drink of wine. “That sounds good.”

No it doesn’t, Pepe’s cock thought. What sounds good is me making love to you all night so we’re so exhausted tomorrow that the mere thought of lifting a case of tinned green beans is unimaginable. Who was thinking about tinned green beans when Pepe’s whole being was focused on the muscles in Iker’s back that strained when he lifted heavy things?

Pepe realized Iker was talking to him again and his eyes flicked up.

“Don’t you think?”

Iker was eyeing him expectantly.

“Uh…”

Iker frowned slightly. “Is there something wrong with the meal?”

“No,” Pepe said quickly. “It’s lovely.”

“The wine? Would you rather have whiskey?” Iker said as he rose from his seat. 

I want to have you! Pepe’s mind screamed. “No…I mean, the wine is fine,” Pepe said as he took another long gulp, nearly choking himself on the dry liquid.

Iker was looking at him like he’d lost his mind. 

Well, that was one way to kill the boner that was trying to form in his pants, Pepe thought with an inward groan as he got very interested in his potatoes.

“Pepe.”

He looked up. Iker was gazing at him with a peculiar intensity.

“Yes?”

Iker's brown eyes looked right into him, past the toughness growing up in the sectors demands. 

But Iker seemed unable to put his thoughts into words. The understanding. The need. The desire.

Pepe knew Iker was a man of few words, but there were time that words were pointless.

He rose from his seat, fork clanking against the china, napkin falling to the floor unnoticed. He stepped around the table and gazed down at Iker. He leaned in to kiss Iker who’s head tipped up willingly.

The kiss was soft, but demanding. This wasn’t a friendly kiss. This was a kiss of promise. A kiss meant to begin something that neither of them would be able to stop.

Not that either of them was going to try.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DiStefano has some uninvited visitors

Chapter 48

Pepe awoke in Iker’s bed, unsurprised to find himself alone. Even less surprised to find a cup of coffee and some fresh bread waiting for him. Of course Juan knew where he’d be that morning.

He smiled to himself. Iker had been an unexpectedly giving and skilled lover. Not that Pepe could compare it to anything he’d known before, but the first time with a new lover never went like a romance novel. Fumbling and bruises were sure to occur.

But Iker had been…better. Better than anything before. 

Pepe grabbed the bread and took a bite, picking up the coffee as he headed to the bathroom. He wasn’t even worried about what came next. Somehow it would work itself out.

As he emerged from the room, he was a little surprised to see Gary in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee.

Gary raised an eyebrow. “Were you in Iker’s room?”

“You’re up early,” Pepe deflected as he drank the last of the mug which had been left for him.

“Yeah, Juan has us cleaning the car parts lot. He mentioned that it’s over 100 out there in the afternoon and maybe we wanted to get started early,” Gary yawned.

“JT and Frank not up?”

Gary rolled his eyes. “JT won’t get out of bed before noon for any reason.”

“Especially if Frank is in bed with him?” Pepe asked knowingly.

“You’re one to talk,” Gary said as he steered the conversation back around to the fact that Pepe had emerged from the private quarters, not the guest ones.

Pepe shrugged as he offered his coffee mug up for a refill. “You wouldn’t?”

“Fair enough,” Gary chuckled and obliged Pepe with an extra cup.

Pepe took a sip even though it was scalding, hoping he’d managed to derail Gary’s suspicions. The last thing he needed was for JT and his gang to realize that Pepe was in love with the enigmatic junk dealer.

* * * *

Xabi was sat on the veranda, sipping an espresso and reading a novel he’d found in the guest room of DiStefano’s. He knew the older man wouldn’t mind if he borrowed it as Xabi was good to return such things. He was one of the few who truly appreciated the irreplaceable value of books.

This was an old novel by someone called Alexandre Dumas, a French writer. It was a fascinating account of life in the French court long before the disaster. Xabi could see parallels to life in the sectors. The backstabbing, the intrigue.

He was so immersed in the book that you might have forgiven him for nearly missing the clicking of the door down the corridor where there shouldn’t have been anyone. His eyes froze on the page, but he didn’t make a move. 

The corridor in question only lead to storage rooms. DiStefano only had three servants and Xabi knew they were all in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the old man when he wanted it delivered.

There were muffled whispered and the thud of heavy boots.

Definitely not the help.

Silently, Xabi got to his feet and made his way behind a screen which divided the space. He disappeared just as several Germans in battle gear appeared around the corner.

Xabi’s analytical mind whirled. There were six of them and they were well armed. There were seven of them in the house: Raul, Guti, DiStefano and the three servants. Most of the defenses were in the seclusion of the house and the wall around it. That the Germans had gotten in, there was little left to be done. 

Making mental notes of who the Germans were: Neuer, Ozil, Khedria, Schweinsteiger, and two he wasn’t sure he knew. There was little Xabi could do on his own to stop them. Perhaps his best option was to flee and go for help.

But would there be anyone left alive to come back for?

* * * *

Pepe went to find where Iker had begun to work and ran into Juan on his way to the warehouse.

“What is it?” Pepe asked automatically, thinking something had happened to Iker.

“We just got an SOS from Sector Seven. The Germans have attacked DiStefano’s compound,” Juan said.

Pepe was confused. “Okay…?”

“Raul and Guti were there. So was Xabi, but he managed to escape and raise the alarm.”

Pepe’s eyes grew wide. “Is Raul okay?”

Juan shook his head. “Xabi doesn’t know. He came back to Sector Seven for reinforcements.”

“We’re closer,” Pepe said quickly. “Maybe we can get there first….”

“We?” Juan asked.

Pepe sighed in frustration. He knew Iker didn’t get involved in issued between the sectors. “Maybe JT will help,” he said as he turned back toward the living quarters. 

Gary was finishing his breakfast and JT and Frank had just emerged from the back looking slightly disheveled.

“What is it?” JT asked.

“The Germans have attacked DiStefano,” Pepe said and filled him in.

“Damn,” Frank said. “We all suspect they were behind the attacks on the Americans. Now they’re after Seven?”

“We’re close to DiStefano’s,” Pepe said.

“Are you going?”

“I need help,” Pepe said, hating himself for having to ask.

JT sighed. “I don’t want to get in the middle of this.” He glanced at Frank to back him up, but his lover wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Guilt?

“You’re on the German’s side?” Pepe asked with disgust.”

“I’m not taking a side,” JT clarified. “I don’t like what they’re doing but…”

“But nothing,” Pepe said. “You know as well as I do that when they get done with Seven, they’re coming after you next. They wiped out the American’s operations. They’re only still functioning because we’ve given them space to keep distilling. They take us out and they control 90% of the alcohol production in the sectors. You want to deal with the Germans with that kind of power?”

JT sipped his coffee and gazed over the cup at Pepe. Pepe could see his mind working. There was a reason he was in hiding. Did it have anything to do with the Germans? Were Pepe’s words sinking in at all? Would he help Sector Seven, even if it was just to save his own hide in the future?

The tense silence was broken by the arrival of Iker.

“DiStefano needs help?” Iker asked, as always, on top of what was going on.

“The Germans have taken his compound,” Juan clarified. “We have no idea if he’s even alive.”

“I owe that man my life,” Iker said and even Juan looked surprised. “Get the Hummer loaded. We’re all going.”

Not even JT or Frank dared to disagree with him.

“We’ll find Raul,” Iker vowed to Pepe.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker rides to the rescue

Chapter 49

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing!” Carles exploded as Xabi told him the message from Pepe.

“We need to sit tight and fortify our defenses,” Fernando said in a low, but commanding voice. “If they’ve gone after Raul, they’ll be here shortly, and something tells me that they’re counting on us to rush out of here with guns blazing and leave the place undefended.”

All of the gang was crowded around a table in The Broken Circle. When Xabi had arrived, Fernando had all but had to physically restrain them from leaving that instant. He’d known they needed to think and half an hour wasn’t going to change very much.

When the message had come through from Pepe, he knew that was the right move.

“Something big is up,” Xabi said as the rest of the gang settled, generally agreeing with Fernando’s assessment of the situation.

“Very big,” Danny agreed as he stood just to the left of Fernando, daring anyone to contradict him.

“We need to contact the Americans,” Sergio advised. “I’m not sure who else we can trust.”

“Can we even trust them?” Geri wondered.

“They don’t have any more use for the Germans than we do,” Cesar pointed out, knowing how Kyle spoke about Sector 13. Though it was never proven, Tim Howard believed them to be behind the attack which had destroyed most of their vodka making operations.

“We can trust Howard,” Fernando decided. “We need to triple the round-the-clock security details. Carles, can I put you in charge of seeing to that?”

Carles nodded. He wasn’t happy, but he’d respect Fernando’s authority.

“I’d love to shut down The Broken Circle, but I think that makes us look weak,” Fernando said. 

“Everyone who’s not on guard tonight can be here,” Danny said. “That way we can keep an eye on everyone who’s not in the gang.”

“We have to stick together,” Geri agreed. At his side, Cesc sat, mute. The ink on his wrists was barely dry. His wide eyes took in the men around him, but his brain barely processed what they were saying. He knew the sectors were dangerous. He’d heard what had happened to the Americans. He knew. But the thought that his new home was threatened scared him to the core. Geri reached for his hand and held it tightly.

“And if anyone else hears anything, even some drunken rambling tonight, let me know immediately,” Fernando said as he met the eyes of the men around him. He would not let Raul down.

* * * *

Pepe did not like that they were going into Raul’s place with three less than willing participants. But while they didn’t look eager, neither did the three men from Sector Six complain on the journey. 

Juan drove the massive, armored truck which looked like it might be capable of taking out a small city rather than a small compound and six Germans. Apparently Iker was not much for subtly, Pepe considered as the truck rumbled down the road.

“Why are the German’s suddenly making all these power grabs?” Frank wondered as they drew closer to the compound.

No one had an answer. As far as Pepe knew, the Germans ran an efficient brewery and their products sold well across the sectors and into the communes. He’d made deliveries there on occasion and it seemed like they have a stable, productive community.

But then again, no one was ever satisfied with what they had, were they? It was human nature to want more. To explore and improve your lot in life. It’s what made humans human.

Pepe briefly wondered what motivated him. He was loyal to Raul. Loyal to the sector and would give his life to protect it. Raul had been good to him; Pepe always had a job and was looked after. Life in Seven was about as good as it got in the sectors as far as Pepe could tell.

Well, he used to think so, anyway. After seeing the life which Iker lead, he realized that there was more to life than the chaos of the sectors. There was a way to find peace with yourself and the world. And there was Iker to share it with.

He glanced at the silent man, sitting shotgun, literally. He seemed at ease despite the fact that they were off to face violence. Pepe realized he had no idea about Iker’s past. Had he come from one of the sectors? Did he belong somewhere?

The approached the compound as dusk began to fall.

“Go through the gate,” Iker ordered as Juan slowed the truck.

“But…it’s closed?” Juan helpfully pointed out.

“Like I said,” Iker continued. “Through it.”

“You’re the boss,” Juan said as he gunned the engine.

Pepe saw Gary’s hands clench involuntarily and felt sympathy with the urge to grab something to hold on to.

However, the truck crashed over the gate like it wasn’t even there. There was barely a shudder through the vehicle as they flattened the thing. 

“Left,” Iker directed. “Bring it around the back.”

Juan swung the truck to the left and barreled over the shrubberies. Pepe hoped that DiStefano didn’t mind the mess.

It occurred to him that Iker seemed to know the compound fairly well. And then he realized that this effort was not on the behalf of Raul, but DiStefano. Iker must know the man better than Pepe would have thought considering Iker nor DiStefano ever seemed to leave their respective homes.

Maybe Iker wasn’t as reclusive as everyone thought.

As Juan brought the truck to a stop in the middle of a beautifully landscaped veranda, they saw several startled, well armed Germans standing about.

Iker was out of the truck and had his semi-automatic trained on the group of them. “Drop them.”

One look at the arsenal on the truck, and the four men complied. 

“Juan, Gary, tie them up,” Iker ordered and were readily obeyed. Juan produced rope from under his seat and the four were quickly trussed up.

“Where are the others?” Iker said, pressing a gun against the temple of Manuel Neuer.

“In DiStefano’s office,” Neuer said without hesitation. 

For half a second, Pepe thought Iker was going to shoot him anyway, a look of such intensity crossed Iker’s face, but he lowered the weapon. 

“Pepe, Gary, with me. John, you Frank and Juan stay here,” Iker said he he turned down toward the corridor which led to DiStefano’s office.

His command of the situation was complete, and Pepe felt himself stiffen in desire. The man was fucking perfect.

When they came around the corner, Pepe saw that the door to the office was open, and he could see Ballack sitting at DiStefano’s desk. His eyes widened with shock as he saw Iker appear, gun pointed at him.

Iker shot off a round, deliberately high, not knowing who might be in the line of fire, but it sent Ballack tumbling out of his chair. Pepe tried not to laugh as they stepped into the room. 

Ballack was scrambling to his feet as they stepped in. Pepe did a quick sweep of the room and found only Bastian sitting in the chair near the desk, gun across his lap.

“Don’t even touch it,” Iker said as he aimed.

“Iker!” Ballack said, trying to regain his bravado. “I didn’t expect to see you.” Pepe could tell the man was sweating. Pepe realized that Ballack had expected to see half of Seven turn up, and leave the sector vulnerable to attack.

“DiStefano and I go way back,” Iker said. “I’m here to see that his property is returned to him.”

“Now, Iker…” Ballack started to say, but Iker aimed his gun in Ballack’s face.

“You. Need. To. Leave.”

Ballack’s eyes were wide with fear. He backed away from the gun. 

“Leave your weapons. You and the four outside are going to get into your truck and leave. You better be back in Thirteen by sunrise and if I even so much as fucking hear that you even thought about setting foot on this property again, they’ll find you in pieces.”

Bastian stumbled to his feel, letting the rifle in his lap drop to the floor. Wordlessly, he scuttled after Ballack.

“Gary? See the gentlemen out?”

Gary nodded and headed back down the corridor.

“Where are DiStefano and Raul?” Pepe asked as soon as they were gone.

“They better be unharmed or we’re sending a rocket after their asses,” Iker said with such an intensity that there was nothing left for Pepe to do but close the gap between them and kiss him.

Iker’s arm slid around him and pulled him close, pressing their solid bodies together. With a frustrated growl, Iker pulled away. “We make a good team.”

“I think you could have handled this on your own,” Pepe said, sad to have Iker let him go.

Iker grinned. “Let’s find our bosses, shall we?”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made

Chapter 50

Raul was unsurprised to see Iker and Pepe enter DiStefano’s bedroom. The three were bound to chairs, and Guti was gagged. 

“Iker, my old friend,” DiStefano greeted him and Iker smiled, crossing immediately to untie him.

“Who did you bring?” Raul asked as Pepe approached him, glancing at Guti who was still pouting.

“Me? Iker made the Sector Six lads come with us,” Pepe said. 

“Everyone else is still in Seven?”

“Yes. Fernando said they were tripling patrols and no one goes out alone.”

Raul smiled as he rubbed his raw wrists. “Excellent. I knew I’d chosen right.”

Guti made a face as Pepe untied his wrists before his mouth. As Guti pulled the duct tape away himself, he groaned. “I could have handled it!”

“I needed you here,” Raul said as he leaned into Guti to kiss the sting off of his lips.

Pepe tried not to grin in pleasure as the two of them unconsciously checked each other over, making sure their beloved was not harmed. It was all better between the two of them, it seemed.

“Any idea what the Germans wanted this time?” Iker asked.

“Still trying their power grabs,” Raul said with a sigh. 

“We’re going to have to take them out,” Pepe said. “They’re not likely to go home and give up.”

“Agreed.”

“I’m happy to supply you, free of charge,” Iker said, his features dark as he stood protectively by his mentor.

“We appreciate that,” Raul said as he went to shake his hand. “And thank you for stepping up today.”

* * * *

Raul talked to John before the trio left in a spare truck that the Germans had left behind. John didn’t want any part of the attack on Sector 13, but was willing to provide men to keep an eye on Seven while Raul made his move. He wasn’t concerned as he knew the minute he went to talk to Tim Howard, the pair of them were capable of taking on Thirteen.

“We left it too long,” Raul mused as he and Guti loaded Iker’s Hummer. They were taking it back to Seven and Iker and Juan were going to borrow on of DiStefano’s cars. Pepe was wandering around the garage area.

“I suppose we hoped that Ballack wasn’t stupid enough to do this. He’s got a perfectly good sector to run. He’s got good business. What does he need with our sectors?” Guti complained.

“Everyone always wants more,” Raul said with a sigh. “It’s what makes us human, I’m afraid.” He glanced at Pepe who looked like he had something to say. “Yes?”

“I…I just…I didn’t know if you needed me to stay with Iker,” Pepe stumbled in a way he’d probably never been unsure of himself in his whole life.

Guti’s face lit up like it was Christmas morning, “Oh. My. God.”

Raul grinned as well. “You think there’s still…work to be done with Iker?”

“You’re so fucking him, oh my god,” Guti said with something nearly like a giggle.

Pepe’s blush told the tale.

Raul shook his head. “I’d really like you with me to take on Thirteen. But after that, we can talk about where you want to spend your time.”

“Thank you,” Pepe said and Raul turned away, having things on his mind, but Guti was like a dog with a juicy bone.

“Damn, Pepe, I thought we were never going to find you a partner.”

“Not every one needs a partner,” Pepe said, and his insides twisted as he spotted Iker heading their way with Juan trailing behind.

“Sure they do,” Guti challenged. “Well, at least a quality fuck buddy.”

Pepe had the urge to strangle the blond, but he blessedly shut his mouth as Iker reached them.

“You ready to head out?” Iker asked.

“Just about,” Raul said. “Pepe? Can you go grab Guti’s bag out of the truck?”

“Sure,” Pepe said, wondering for a moment why the diva couldn’t get his own luggage, but when Iker followed him, leaving Juan behind, he realized how smart his boss really was.

“You know you’re welcome back any time,” Iker said a little clumsily.

Pepe smiled at him, reaching for his hand. “Raul says maybe once we get the Germans in order, I might be available to help you…regularly.”

Iker smiled back. “I know I said I didn’t want my house to become some kind of resort for the Sectors, but you can consider it your personal resort.”

“Thank you,” Pepe said as he leaned in to kiss Iker, and then saw Guti staring at them with a grin. “He’s such a dick.”

“Who cares?” Iker said as he pulled Pepe’s chin back toward him and took his kiss which was willingly parted with.

* * * *

“I want to go out,” Bojan whined.

Carles peered down at him from where he was leaning on the wall across from Bojan’s room.

“No.”

“Please?” Bojan begged. “I’ll be good. I won’t try to run away. I swear.”

“No.”

Bojan slumped down to the floor. 

Carles glared. “Get up and get back in your room.”

“No,” Bojan said as he lay in the doorway. “I’ve lost the will to live.”

“So die.”

Bojan frowned. “You’re so mean.”

Carles rolled his eyes and leaned back again. In truth, he rather found the kid adorable. Fernando had told him yesterday that he didn’t have to keep watch over Bojan any more. The kid taking off was the last of Fernando’s worries at the moment. But word had come that Raul and Guti were safe and they were on their way back to Sector Seven.

So Carles had nothing else to do at the moment, so he was keeping himself entertained.

Bojan rolled over onto his back. “Cesc thinks this place is amazing. Why is it so amazing for Cesc and crap for me?”

“Because when Cesc got here, he pitched in and started to treat this as his home. You showed up and expected to be treated like a princess.”

“I’m not a princess!”

“Yes, yes you are…princess.”

Bojan made a face. “If I was a princess, I wouldn’t be lying on the floor, now, would I?”

“Maybe. I don’t have a lot of experience with princesses,” Carles said as he managed to keep a straight face.

Bojan sat up. “If I’m a princess you have to do what I say!”

Carles chuckled. “Not even a chance, Princess.”

Bojan laid back down. “I want something to eat.”

“What do you want?”

“Grilled cheese.”

“Pickle?”

“Yes.”

“Crisps?”

“Yes.”

“Something to drink?”

Bojan thought for a moment. “Do you have Coke?”

“As in Coca-Cola?” Carles asked, naming the beverage that was nearly impossible to come by, be he knew for a fact Raul had a few cans in storage.

“Please?” Bojan said, his eyes wide.

“Let me see what I can do,” Carles said as he pushed off the wall. He nudged Bojan into the room and closed the door.

However, he didn’t lock it, trusting that the promise of food was enough to keep his highness put.

Carles made his way down to the Broken Circle. It stood empty, a testament to the relaxed attitude now that they realized Raul was safe. Guards were still at the ready should Thirteen do something epically stupid at this point, but those off duty had gone to get some rest.

Fernando was back in his kitchen. When Carles peeked in, he saw him dicing onions which he was tossing into a skillet.

“Need something?” he asked as Carles breathed in the heavenly scent.

“Bojan wants food.”

Fernando rolled his eyes. “Get him some stale bread and water.”

“I may have promised him grilled cheese.”

“You know where the skillet is,” Fernando said as he didn’t even pause in his cooking. There was a vat of something that Carles peered into and realized was Fernando’s heavenly stew, one of Raul’s favorites.

“Welcome home meal?” Carles correctly guessed.

“Welcome home don’t you ever fucking leave me in charge again!” Fernando said, but he laughed, the stress of the past week melting off of his shoulders. He didn’t want to think about the fact that they were likely about to send their full forces to take on Thirteen, sending Danny and Sergio into the line of fire.

Carles whipped up a cheesy toasty sandwich and raided Fernando’s stash of crisps. “Will Raul kill me if I steal one of his Cokes?” he asked as he dug into the back of the cooler.

“Nah,” Fernando said. “He’s got more in storage.”

“Thanks,” Carles said as he grabbed a frosty can.

“If he doesn’t let you fuck him after that, you’d better give up,” Fernando said with a knowing grin.

“Nando, he’s been begging for me to fuck him since he got here.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the future are made

When Raul and Guti returned, the were greeted warmly by all of the gang members. Raul disappeared into his room, letting in no one but Guti, and left the gang to wonder what was happening next.

“If we’re attacking Thirteen, we need to do it now, before they have a chance to organize,” Danny said as he paced.

“They left DiStefano’s hours before we did,” Pepe said. “They’ve already got a whole day on us at this point.”

“Is there a way to avoid an all out war with Thirteen?” Cesc fretted. It seemed like there was one crisis after another around here and he just wanted it to stop. Sure life in the sectors was never going to be like Eden, but in the end Eden hadn’t been the imagined paradise it was supposed to be, either.

“We’ve got to take a stand,” Geri said quietly as he laced his fingers through Cesc’s. “The Germans have been plotting things for awhile now and they’re not going to stop until we make them stop.”

“The Americans are all in,” announced Kyle as he joined them. Cesar had let him in on what was going on, and he’d contacted Tim. “We can send fifty well armed men to help.”

“We need to let Raul know,” Pepe said and stood. 

As he left, Danny looked at Sergio and Fernando. “If we got one and six backing us up, who else might we get on board?”

“I don’t think anyone wants war,” Sergio, who’s old job in Eden had put him in contact with many of the sectors. “Maybe instead we band together. We take out Thirteen and then get the rest to agree to a more formal peace.”

“Like some kind of a government?” 

Everyone turned to look at Bojan as though not entirely convinced that the boy was the one to speak the words. Carles had brought him down this morning just so the kid could stretch his legs.

“I mean, not like Eden has,” Bojan hastily back pedaled. “We know what happens when you put one person in charge.” He looked to Cesc for support and his friend was nodding in encouragement. “But we get some kind of a counsel going. Share information on what’s happening in Eden and the communes. Offer each other help.”

“Communication out here is sketchy at best,” Xabi said. “It would be hard to maintain.”

“The technology exists!” Bojan replied. “You have it. It’s just falling apart. My guess is through out the sectors, we have enough to set up a network. Maybe even our own network that doesn’t have to poach the Eden signal.”

“I have no idea what he’s talking about,” Danny said.

Cesc grinned. “I do.”

Fernando was nodding. “You once told me that you were okay with technology but you had a friend who was like an expert.”

Cesc gestured to Bojan. “This is my friend.”

Carles wrapped an arm around Bojan’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “There might be more than empty space in this head after all.”

“I’m not stupid,” Bojan said, lower lip jutting out.

“Just spoiled,” Cesc replied.

Everyone had a laugh at that, and Carles didn’t even take his arm from around Bojan as Fernando came over to talk with him about some of the electronics they had in storage. Pepe chipped in that he knew for a fact that Iker was well stocked, and surely they’d be able to get this plan set up.

When Raul emerged a few hours later, looking refreshed, Guti in his shadow, the gang had a plan to offer him.

He sat and listened to it while Cesc went to the kitchen to get them something to eat. Cesc was listening as he dropped fries in the basket and made fruit salad. They’d listened to him and Bojan. Yes, they still needed to have this fight, to finish what the Germans had started, but when it was over, they were going to build to a future in the sectors that wasn’t about war and desperation. It was about securing a future for everyone willing to work for it.

And he would be a part of it. With Geri.

He found it impossible to wipe the smile off of his face.


End file.
